The Prayer Warriors Saga
by BelieverInChrist
Summary: The greatest story ever posted on this site returns. Book 1 features Jerry as he fights Percy Jackson in the name Christ. Book 2 features Michael battling the evil school Hog warts and Harry Potter. Book 3 features Jerry and Percy as the journey to Russia spreading the word Christ. Book 4 features Jason as he battles the evil Roman god Jupiter. Book 5 and 6 are missing.
1. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 1

[There is a new story in this series called The Prayer Warriors: A Kingdom Under Threat. It is a roleplaying game. You can find the link on my profile.

**Book One: The Evil Gods – Part One**

**Chapter 1**

Believer in Christ: Hello Jesus!  
>Jesus: Hello my son.<br>Believer in Christ: Am I saved by writing this story.  
>Jesus: Yes my son.<br>Believer in Christ: Good. Now should I go hunt down those Satanists.  
>Jesus: Yes my son.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the Bible, God does. I will not feel sorry for using Percy Jackson as it is evil and should not have a disclaimer.

**Being Together the Army**

_Pride got before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall. -Proverbs 16:18_

I am Jerry and I am a prayer warrior. I am a serpent of the lord and will do anything to get rid of evil Gods. Lately the Satanic leader Percy Jackson has taken over much of the land, along with his Satanic Army and his girlfriend whore. She has sex with other people just to get satanic money.

That means that I have to get an army together of Christians, so that we can defeat the servants of Satan, and defeat his evil puppets, the false Greek gods, who are in fact a lie created by Satan to poison people`s mind.

_Take heed to thyself that thou be not snared by following them, after that they be destroyed from before thee; and that thou enquire not after their gods, saying, How did these nations serve their gods? Even so will I do likewise? – Deuteronomy 12:30_

"Hello my fellow Christian" I told Mary, who is named after Jesus`s Mother. I and she are not dating, if you satanic scum think that there is something satanic going on. We are dating, but we are not having Sex until we get married. But because we are 15, it means that it is going to be while before we do such a thing.

"Yes Jerry, how are you. Have you been doing the lord`s biddings?" she asked me. I nodded my head and then she took out the bible and we read the first Chapter of Genesis, which is about the creation of the world. We talk about how God was so good that he was kind to create a great world as we live in.

_He that answered a matter before he hearths it, it is folly and shame unto him. -Proverbs 18:13_

Then we discuss about how Satan had poisoned the world by inventing false gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were sex gods, which is against the Ten Commandments.

"I need an Army to defeat the evil leader Percy Jackson" I asked her. I wanted an army so that I could defeat this Satanist and his ungodly army. This is America which is a Christian nation, so Satanist, atheist, Hindu, Buddhist, and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods, should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation. We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. If they still did not believe, we would burn then, just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. "I want to bring Glory to God"

_Their bows also shall dash the young men to pieces; and they shall have no pity on the fruit of the womb; their eyes shall not spare children.-Isaiah 13:18_

"Then I will show you my Christian friends. You will not find an ungodly one among them. There are as clean as you can get them" she told me. She had her hair tied back so that it would not get in her and not look like a satanic whore. She also made sure that her skirt did not show any of her legs, or else it would be a sin for a man such as myself to look at it.

And that was when I got message that a follower of the Satanic leader Percy Jackson. He was there to force people in believing in false gods that made their followers get naked and perform satanic killings.

_Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her uncleanness. -Leviticus 18:19_

_But the prophet, which shall presume to speak a word in my name, which I have not commanded him to speak, or that shall speak in the name of other gods, even that prophet shall die. -Deuteronomy 18:20_

So I went down stair to face the false prophet. He was a believer in false nature gods, such as Pan, who is Satan in disguise. He had big satanic horns, so that everyone that was Christian could tell that he was a Satanist.

"Believe in my god Pan" said the Satyr. "I am Grover and I am serpent of Pan and Satan, who are great gods. They are better than God and Jesus"

_He that sacrifices unto any god, save unto the LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed. -Exodus 22:20_

So to defeat this Satanic scum, me, Mary and one of her Christian friends that was there, her name was Ruth, prayed to God and our lord Jesus Christ, to bring down this false prophet. And behold, a group of locus came from the heavens and ate Grover alive. No part of his body, other than his guts and his brains, was left. No even his bones remained.

_And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of the land, even all that the hail hath left. -Exodus 10:12_

So we brought glory to God. We killed a sheep so that we can say thanks to God. Then we went back church and prayed some more. We read the Bible and how Paul convert many people to God. Then Mary`s friends came and we made them members of the Order of the Prayer Warriors.

_Their children also shall be dashed to pieces before their eyes; their houses shall be spoiled, and their wives ravished. -Isaiah 13:16_

Believers in Christ: Thank you for read this and I hope you have turn to the glory of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, the greatest thing to ever happen to this earth. May all that read this be save?  
>Jesus: You done me well son.<br>Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord for giving me live and allow me to write this. Amen.


	2. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Believer in Christ: The Holy One has return.  
>Christ Himself: Yes you have. You have been blessed.<br>Believer in Christ: And with this blessing I will rid the world demons.  
>Christ Himself: The unholy ones are thee, Theia47, SonnyGoten, ImagingThings and TheBratMan.<br>Believer in Christ: Thee have wage war on our lord Jesus Christ and must be ridden!  
>Chirst Himself: And Alistairlevi13 for serving the dark lord Satan!<br>Believer in Christ: May all these wevil ones burn in hell! Amen.  
>Christ Himself: Bless my son.<br>Believer in Christ: Thank you my lord! Amen and amen.

**Defeating the Whore!**

A prayer (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those filthy atheist! Amen and amen!_

_And the daughter of any priest, if she profane herself by playing the whore, she profanity her father: she shall be burnt with fire. -Leviticus 21:9_

And we met to plan an attack on those evil beings. We discussed their weakness, and their desires to turn the good Christian world away from our glorious one and only great god of all nation, our lord Jesus Christ (fear all you atheist, jewfish, Buddhist and all others that defy this great God that will punish you and send you to hell, where you will burn for in all eternal history, where your body will torn apart, and spread across a endless, lifeless land, where you will be eaten by all foul breast. You will all be punish, all of you. God does not put up with such evil things with this God fearing nation. And that nation is not just America, but all of the world. This is God`s world! And you atheist must convert, pray for all your wrong doings, and believe that our lord Jesus Christ is the one and only true God! Amen).

So we decided that we will attack a rational study group, for they work foul thins which the lord Jesus Christ forbid. We brought hundreds of our most faithful serpents to come along to see such Gutful work!

"All hail Stan" they yelled. "We will serve the devil. We will corrupt the nation of God to bring everyone too hell, where they will burn for in all eternal history, where their body will tour apart, and spread across an endless, lifeless land, where they will be eaten by all foul breast. We must KILL GOD! GOD IS DEAD!" I was so dishearten by this comment that I want to rip the man's head of and fed it to the dog.

"Behold the greatest servant of the lord" I yelled to those foul things that call themselves people. "I have come to kill you all in the glory of our lord Jesus Christ".

"On behalf of our satanic god Zeus, God of Whores, we will slain you all. And we will send to hell!" said Clarisse La Rue, the leader of such an evil gang. Mad as I could be, I ran towards her and sliced of her unholy, God-riding hair! Her head rolled on the ground as the unbelievers scream. As they began to run we cached up to them and killed them all. We left the bodies to rot in the group, for they did not deserved to be buried. We left people to guard the bodies, to stop any of the unbelievers into getting them.

_The memory of the just is blessed: but the name of the wicked shall rot. -Proverbs 10:7_

And we came across a temple that is a worship ground of the evil goddess Artemis, where she and her daughters kill holy lambs to the god of whores. And it made me sick!

"You must all be punish" I yelled to the sinners, the filth of the gadfly world that our lord Jesus Christ rules over for eternal history, ever and ever, amen and amen! "You must boy down to our God (the only truth that must be offered in this day and age) or witness the wrath of Jesus of Nazareth, who is the one and only true God! Amen. Commit!"

"We will never bowed down to your boxful kind, for we want to corrupt the youth and bring war upon the world. WE ARE THE CAUSE FOR EVERYTHING, INCLUDING WORLD WAR 1 AND 2, THE WAR IN IRAQ, AND THE VIETNAM WAR. WE WANT TO BRING SUFFERING TO EVERYONE! We will send every single God fearing Christian serpents of the lord Jesus Christ to the death row! You will all be punished" said Annabeth, Zeus most famous whore!

"All praise and glory to Jesus Christ, to whom I owe everything" I declared to the Songful and Christian like world!

Annabeth laughed. "Those ways are old and tired. Our way is much better" she screamed.

"But at least our way works! Amen" I said to the Satanic and faithful whore. So I charged at her, grabbed her hair, and dragged her across the muddy and faithful road, where I got an axe and sliced her head open, and let all kinds of joyful worms eat her alive, letting none of her brain to survive.

THE WHORE WAS FINALLY DEAD! AMEN AND AMEN AND AMEN!

And we had a holy party where we prayed to God and sang hymns of his greatness and glory. We did not drink, nor did we have sex, for that will make us look bad. We were Christians and did not live like those filthy Atheist that mush all die! Amen.

PS: Priest do not have sex, so the church is not in trouble. It is holy and will be obey by all people!


	3. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Believer in Christ: Who will burn in hell?  
>Jesus Christ: Anyone that curse ye profits such as you.<br>Believer in Christ: Yes, and this includes lazorboy96, JzeHampen, G.J. Forever and PorschePower911. You will burn in hell for mocking me.  
>Jesus Christ: I will make sure that this comes true. Amen.<p>

_We are all as an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags. - Isaiah 64:6_

A good new aroused to us today with death of the Satan being Osama Bin Laden. His death brought joy to all those that followed our ways. Mass murderers like him should never have been allowed to be born at all. His mother should have killed him at birth.

And so we prayed that God will destroy all other Muslims for they are evil and must be ridden off, along with all the nonbelievers and sex addicts. God and our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative will not let anyone like that enter their eternal kingdom, nor will they let them work across the holy earthen ground. God bless the United States of the Holy North American Continent and Precedent George Bush for leading this fight against evil.

_And the LORD plagued the people, because they made the calf, which Aaron made. - Exodus 32:35_

And me and my girlfriend Mary, who is named after the Virgin Mary, who is also a virgin, waiting for me to marry her before we will have sex. We went to our room to read from the bible. I gave her a private lesson on the third book of John. Although it short, it has many valued lessons such as ignoring false teachers such as Diotrephes who went against the true message of the church. We shall not allow people like these to mislead us ever again.

_I will remember his deeds which he doeth, prating against us with malicious words. - 3 John 10_

And then went into main hall and Percy Jackson was there. He stood very tall looking down at us like David and Goliath, when they fought a battle to decide the fate of Holy Israel (If do not support Israel then stop reading thing for you will go to hell anyway).

"Convert to the false Gods of the Greek and to the unknown God foretold in the Holy Bible, in the book of Acts," he yielded.

"You have made a deeply mistake by taking me on heathen. Now you will be published by being sent to the eternals flames of hell where you will be whipped for ever by Satan for being fooled by him in the first place for he is evil and God is the great eternal thing ever. The unknown you talk about in the Holy Bible which is in the book of Acts is in fact the good of Israel, the God of the Bible, and the father of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. All the gods of Greek are actually the devil, Lord Satan, in disguise. It is you that has been fooled. It is not too late for you to repent and follow the ways of our lord Jesus Christ who died on the cross and was raised three days later. His death paid for the sins of everyone around the world and he wants to pay for your sins as well. We are all sinners. So repent and you will be saved. All you have to do say (speak it out load to be save, you unholy ones. If you do not do so, then to the depth of hell you unsaved souls will go forever!): _I believe in everyone that is spoken with this holy word, and will follow it so the full command, even ridding the world of those filthy atheists! Amen and amen! _This is all you have to say," I told a bald speech.

"No I will never. I will always fool you by worshiping a false set of gods, Zeus the bastard king, and will secret preying to the lord of the darkness, Satan himself," Percy Jackson said.

This gave me no choose but to charge at Percy Jackson kill, but he got away in a cloud of smoke cause by witchery. And it was then that I realised something. There was a traitor and I was my task to find this tractor out.

_But Jesus said unto him, Judas, betrays thou the Son of man with a kiss? - Luke 22:48_

And so I told the Prayer Warriors a story. It was of Judas and him betraying of Jesus Christ, our lord and Saviour. I wanted to find a way to find the traitor but it was no good. So I went to bed very scared. I had to find the traitor. Amen.

Believer in Christ: You are all traitors for mocking me and God and his eternal right hand son in the kingdom of heaven.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes you are right, they are traitors and they will get a traitor punishment. They will be sent to the lowest parts of hell, where it is the hottest. It will be heat that will kill them. Amen and amen.<p> 


	4. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

How dare you mock me? Do you realise that if you do not follow the true path of Christ you will burn in gel! Repent now and you will be saved!

_Enter through the narrow gate. For wide is the gate and broad is the road that leads to destruction, and many enter through it. But small is the gate and narrow the road that leads to life and only a few find it. - Matthew 7:13-14_

The passage I have just read is from the gospel of Matthew and tells us that most people will burn in hell, but a few true followers will cherish the treasures of heaven. I am only doing my job in warning those of the flames of hell that awaits them. As for Percy Jackson, is corrupting the minds of young innocent children as the satanic works of Harry Potter, where witches and wizards are allowed to still exist. The church made sure things such as this would go away, but it seems as if it has returned. I am only protecting you for your own good. The Greek gods are just as bad as the satanic religions of today, where Buddhist priest with their false prophets kill innocent people in aeroplane crashes.

And so my friend asked me what types of music is the most evil. And I told them most music was evil. But there were a few musicians for so called protectors of their ways.

"Nirvana is the most evil band ever to walk the earth. Not only did they name after a satanic way of thought, but they cause the death of many innocent people, due to the suicide of the coward Jerk Cobain. Their music is too loud, and they have evil Lyric such as 'God is gay' (God and Jesus Christ, my lord and savoury, please forgive me for what I have just said. Please don't send me to hell). This is offensive to God and his eternal Son. Kurt Cobain only realised that he was being controlled by Satan at the last moment, so he killed himself. But because that was a sin, and cause millions of children to do the same thing, he is burning for eternality in hell. Do not one of you listen to such evilness," I told them.

"I will never listen to them ever again," said Ethan Nakamura, once a follower of Satan, now a reformer, repenting his sins, and now he will be going heaven. This is what happens when you repent. You will go to heaven. Why would anyone reject something like this?

"Yes, and now another musicians that are bad is Green Day. They rejected Precedent George Bush and support the evil Obama, the antichrist. And they rejected the holy war in the middle, which resulted in the death of Osama Bin Laden, one of the Satan's main serpents, now binging in hell. And the reject Christ and called America an idiot. Surely these beasts deserves to go to the depths of help," I told them. They were all amazed at my wisdom. Mary looked at me admirable. Still I was uncomfortable, for there was a traitor out there, waiting to kill me, and killing is bad, and is a sin against Lord Jesus Christ. Killing a Christian is a sin.

_Now therefore, behold, the LORD hath put a lying spirit in the mouth of all the false prophets, and the LORD hath spoken evil concerning thee. - 1 Kings 22:23_

And Talia Grace came and repented in the main hall crying that she would not want to follow the ways of Satan. However, I did saw beyond her disgusting lies and stabbed her in her heart. And she died. If she was telling the truth she would die a Christian's death, if she was lying, she would be burning the flames of the eternal hell.

And then we practice the ways of sword, for we knew the time was soon coming where the final battle between us and the evil followers of Satan, Percy Jackson as their leader, would come and kill us all, and we had to all be prepared encase this would happen, as if it did happen, we would all be dead and no one would be there to battle the eternal God and his only holey begotten son, lord and saviour, Jesus Chris of Narrative, and all hope would be lost for all eternal, unless the traitor got to us first, then in which we would still be dead and the message of Jesus Christ, protector of all, would not be teach to all people of this holy earth, but instead full trapped to the ways of the evil lord Stan, for he will kill everyone on this earth, and killing is morally wrong, unless it is defending the faith.

Meanwhile, in the headquarters of Percy Jackson….

"We must invade tonight in the glory of Zeus, the false god of Satan. We must get rid of all the prayer warriors and turn the temple for their God, and lord and saviour Jedi Christ to a false god temple," he said.

"Yes," said his slaves Bianca di Angelo, Niko di Angelo, Niko di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo and Grover Underwood. "We will do the biddings of Satan disguised as Satan."

To be continued…..

See, people can be saved. All they have to do is admit to being a sinner, repent and become a true Christ, and not a false one, like the Church of England, who will burn in hell for their sins. Devoicing is a sin, and will be punished by being thrown into the flames of hell. Amen.


	5. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I have decided to go under my real name, which is Thomas Brown, for all those have booked me for my username BelieverInChrist. Although I am still living within Christ, I must be separate, for I still have things to do, like making you all believe in his holy name.

Also note, I am not a believer, like other people are saying. I do not know you are getting stuff like that from but it is not true. I am a believer, not a believer, whatever that is I do not know.

I also like to note that I am not mocking Percy Jackson, I am just making note of the evilness that it is. Along with Harry Potter, The Golden Campus, and the Narnia series, it is the most evilness this world has ever seen, beside Stan that is.

I am also not a troll. A troll is a fantasy creative that only exist in fake books. As it's not in the bible, it is not true at all. Do not be fooled by lies such as that. All book aside from the holy bible, which is Latin for the book, are a lie. Remember that people.

I will also like to take note that I can speak Latin, such as this holy set of words: Ego veer fidelis in cubicula.

And so the devil and Percy Jackson talked in private, in Percy Jackson private mansion in England, for they allow satanic people to walk among us, (curse them all! Burn in hell buoy foul besets) for they needed to get away from all their evil followers, willing to do anything just to enter the heavenly gate of heaven just so that they can get this evil hands on the heavenly goods. And so the devil walked back and forward in the depths of hell, thinking the order he would give to his most devoted follower, Percy Jackson, who has now changed his name to Percy Judas, for it made more sense seeming that he was a traitor to the faith, for he had once believe in Christ our lord and salary, but became corrupted as time went one.

"And what must we do to please you wicked one, dear lord and master of all that is evil, and against the goodness of God!," Percy Judas told him. Satan had been in a bad mood today so he was really angry, as Percy Jackson had escaped from good hero Jerry that day, instead of killing him in the name of the dark lord Satan.

"Thou shall kill Percy or you shall die yourself," he commanded him. So he bowed.

"I will serve you for always as omg you live," Percy Jackson said.

(Because you are wondering why Jerry knows about the traitor, God warned him in his sleep the night before the attack).

"Now go kill him or I will bring wrath across you and your friend Grover, who I would be willing to have as a sacrifice instead. I will make you walk this earth wishing you had kill Jerry. Now go and kill. And also, I have palace a traitor among Jerry and his friend. I will not tell who the traitor is, but he will be the person that will tell you this word Deus Mortems. None of his follower will know what this means, but all you will do."

And so he went out looking for Jerry and fined him and kill, but first hind the traitor first.

Dear God, forgive me for writing this chapter, and saying bad things about you, but I do not mean it. I will also obey you and tell all people of the your wonderful, loving, mogul behaviour. Amen.


	6. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I know what a troll is. I looked it up on Conservapedia (God bless that holy website), which is far more reliable than the liberal Wikipedia. A troll is a creature, not someone that has two identity. If you are going by me having two names, BelieverInChrist (God bless that holy website) and Thomas Finn Brown, than yes, I am a troll. But I see no proof that a troll is what you say it is, and I believe Conservapedia more.

And I am a true Christian. I am mot mocking it. I am being brutally honest. People must suffer painful deaths before they are rewarded with the treasures of heathen. Us Christian will suffer many playful deaths, but they will not be in vain, for we will destroy all the nonbelievers. And I will also like to say, atheist feel nothing. They are being controlled by the devil so it is not sinful to get rid of them.

And so Jerry went back to his room to teach Mary even more, but also about how a woman must behave, for we deceived that it was time for us to get married. And so a explained to her that a wife must follow a man, even to his grave if need be. And I told her told plait her hare up for it was a offense to God and his holy eternal son Jesus Christy, our lord and saviour.

And so we decided that we would get married in the weekend for it was Sunday and that was God`s day, and he will sorely blessed us. And we decided to wear white, both of us, for the colour black was an evil colour and offensive to Gog.

And so Joey talked the gathering that had just been created, "Bow to false gods like Percy Jug has done and you will surely bun in heath, for it is an offensive to God. They actually give well to their false gods, which is really offensive, such as to Zeus who married a whore Artois. And although they claim to fight against the so called evil god (they are all evil, so don't worried about that) Hades, even if Zeus son Poseidon disagrees with that. How can we accept such a lie like as truth? I will not. The Bible is far simpler, stating that you must believe in God or you burn in hell, how simple is that? The Bible is the most believable, simple, and convincing book ever. No matter how much J K Rowling can lie, he will never get a book better than the Bible, not matter how many people like his Books Hairy Potter and Percy Jackson, whose book is based on him. The Bible is truth, there is no doubt about that." And they clapped for my speech for it was a great speech.

And so Grover came to the Miami hall. And he said as a warning to me, "I will come to warn you of my brothers plain to kill. Convert to the false gods of the Greeks now or you will die a very gruesome death. Evil laugh."

I was not plead at with Grover so I got his head and broke it, and then stabbed him in the heard, and pulled his eyes out. He lied there lifelessness. Suddenly, Percy Hanson came out of nowhere an attacked me for no reason why so ever. I was able to attack him in the throat, but he got away yet again. I decided that my task was to go after him and make sure he suffered.

And so I got married to Mary and we went into our beds for the first time (I will not describe what happened for I do not want any atheist to get pleasure out of it and have an organism). And then she tried to convince me not to go after Percy Judas, but I decided that my mind had been mad up, I was to kill Percy Jackson even if it killed me. I would die for God and his holy eternal Son Judas Christ, our lord and saviour.

And so I went out there and walked to the mansion of Percy Jackson. I was hoping to kill him. Amen.


	7. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I am not a troll and I am being serious here, you must repent or burned in hell. Satan will disguise as anything to trick you to send yourself to hell. God does not sell people to hell, it is yourself that did it. Donut say anything wrong with this greatest story ever!

And so Jerry went and talked to his follower, who Mary the Virgin was in the crown (I never had sex with her for it is unlawful to do so for being Virgin when you die will be better to be seen as when you are in front of God). And he opened his mouth: "Which laws are biding that these fools are following. Percy Jackson and his friend worship false demons in a vain attempt to defeat us. They are unlawful, unlike us who are. We the Best Borrow church believe that the law should be biding to all. We believe also that freedom and library should be given to all. I also believe in gum control.

"Of all laws that are important, it is the loyalty to hog that is important. How can we live without God? He created us so that we could worship him direly. He created the law so we must obey it all. To all those who follow wicket ways such ass Percy and his fools, who worship false Gods such as Zeus and Venus, who were mothers and lovers, such a sinful way. How could you worship these foul beasts, for they are sinful in the site of God?

"And what about murder? We do not commit murder, but Percy Jackson does. He say he is battling beasts, but they are true followers of God. How can we let people like this keep being alive? They should be rid of and sent to hell for punchiness. Murder is a sin, as told in the Bible, and so all the law must be obeyed. They are evil, but we are good for we do not murder people. How can you deny that? If you deny that, you will be sent to hell.

"And steeling is a crime for God says so in the Bible. God is the deniable trust and must be obeyed and followed under all cost, for breaking this law will be against God`s law. Even if a family is starving, if child is caught stealing, his hands must be cut off. If lies, than their other hands must be cut off. Do not let sinners have the sight of day, for it is publish mint of Godoy.

"A lying is a sin, for God tells us so. Lying makes truthful seem like a lie. Lying can only lead to troubles, such as the Percy Jackson, who has sent a traitor to kill me (but I decided not to tell my followers yet of this, for the parrot could come out at any moment) is a lie to us all. Satan lies, therefore it is a sin. Satan sins, God does god. Lying should be published with stoning.

"And I end my speed to day with a prey for God: 'Prey for all the nonbelievers for they do not know what they are doing to us, let them see the way so that they can become unskilful people, if not they should be punished with flames of hurl. Believe at as a warning to you all for you must be published for all you sins for it is an offensive to Good. Believe it so and you will get an eternal life at the revelation that John forward tolled in his epic work Resolution (read it for answer in the afterlife, and the punishment of sinners, for it all is true). And so it all ends', amen.

Suddenly from my room came Mary (for I had lifted her there from the wonderful knight before) came out of my room and yelled…

….."O god has given me a holey message for you to tell you. I am pregnant!"


	8. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

How dare you mock me! I am being honest to you all, if you do not repent, you will burn in hell. Without God and his holy eternal son Jesus Christ, then you will not the rewards of heaven and immortal life under God. I am not a troll and I never told I was a troll. You have all been mistaken. Satan lies to you all for he wants to drag you to the eternal flames of hell!

I tell you all, there are people that will not burn in hell! These people will not burn in hell, for they are been blessed in the ways of Christ: WolvesRule612, Falcon, Kim, Agent Aleut, the holy wobble for he has supported me, and Lisa`s Hope, the new St Paul who turned away from sinful ways of being an atheist, but seeing the light and believe in the one true God and his son the Eternal Jesus, son of the only true God. There are many more who will see the ways of heaven, but many will suffer the pains of hell for believing in a false lie, such as Mr Rowling, who is a man because women should never be able to speak, they must obey their husbands at all cost, and if they do not have a husband, they should follow their father, for it is their father that brought them into the world, just like what God did in the Book of Genesis, which for all your uneducated Atheists is the first book in the Bible. You should read it, and you will understand the true love God gave to use by creating this world for us to live in.

And as I talked to my followers about the evilness of Percy Jackson and his friends, Mary came out from my bedroom and told me that see was pregnant with a child. And I asked her what the sex was, for it was important to know. I wanted to have a son so that I could name him after myself, which is Thomas.

"Yes, it is a boy, so it will be named after you", she said. I was very pleased. However, I was annoyed that she had spoken out of term for a women should wait to they are in private before they talk to their husband, as what St Paul said in one of his epistles. "Women should be silent in the churches, for they are not permitted to speak", he said in the First Empties to the Corinthians, do you dare tell me that I know nothing about the Bible. I have read it many times, and I am an expert in it all.

And so she was made to go to her room, for she should rest, before the baby comes. Let her make clothes, for it is a job for women, and not for men. And so I taught even more to everyone, for they were interested in my wisdom, for I was very wise, like King Solomon, of the same royal line as our Lord and Savour Jesus Christ, the only begotten son of the only God Jesus.

And suddenly, came then came Zeus with Percy Jackson, his false son. And they warned that they will attack us without remorse, and kill every one of us. And I said, be gone Satan for you is not welcome here, and so they want away. And they went to their mansion to plan their next move.

And so I went to the church in the next town, for it was far away for them so know about Percy Jackson. And I warned them of their attack. And so it was agreed that I could stay there for a week, for I had to hide away from the traitor, who I knew was about to attack that week, for Percy Jackson told me so.

And then it was there that I realised who the traitor was. It was Ethan, for he had worshipped false gods, who were disguised as Satan. Once a Satanist, always a Satanist. He had lied, and not really repented. And So I decided to stay, and decided to leave after the week, for I needed to hide. And then it was decided that I would return to my followers and save them from the traitor.

And other people will be saved also, like Mel Gibson, for he put his woman in her place and for making a great movie about our lord and savvier Jesus Christ, and Christ Brown, for we both share the same surname, but not the same Christian name, and he also knows where to put his woman in her place. And there are many other people that cannot mention for I have very little room to say so, but I will say who they are in a latter chapter, for it well known that people will be saved from the fires of hell. But all nonbelievers must be punished. Amen.


	9. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

You hacker will burn in hell for eternal life for you have sinned against God. And to claim that it was all a lie is also a sin. You will be punished for surely, for I am for real! I am a prophet of the lord, and I will get my own way! You are not who you say you are, and however dare you call yourself a real believer in Christ! A hacker is only been sent by Stan as a lie to make me look like a fool, but I same not a fool, but it is you that is a fool for hacking my account in the first place. You a will be surveying in the flames of the eternal claims of hell! You dare take me on when I have Dog on my seed! I am a protest of the lord and his give my power above all you. Donut dare take me on again, for hacking is a sin, and will be punished as such.

"And number eleven is in face number seven, so said the lord on his holy day of death. Didn't I tell you how much of a fool you will be if you say such evil things to the lord and his holey son of Christ, Jesus our saviour, lord protector of all?" Jerry told his followers. And then he whinnies baked top his church, in which he wet and faced his traitor. And it was none of other than Michael that stood at the gates.

"You are too late! For it was Percy Jackson that made your wife pregnant! She is the traitor. So what mystic should we do to this creel women of a whore!" he passed me.

"And I told him" take her to the tallest tower, and throw her from there, and if she is not dead, stone her to death. And if that does not work, remove the head, like I did to Grover in the epic battle the first chapter, and if you have not read that, go back and read it, or sleep you will go to hell! Beware of my warring!

And so Michael took her and killed her, along with the baby, who was Percy Jackson`s son! And so we had prayers. And then came Percy Jackson yelling "How dare you kill me wife"

"And I replayed," it was not your wife in the first place. So be gone from this site, or else I will have to deform you! Stan has lisped to you! Now you must realise your mistake, or I will be forced to remove you head just like I have done to my wire, who claimed to be a virgin bit was only a whore!

"No, will not submit at all!" yelled Percy Jaxson.

So we battled with swords, on the top of the roof of the building, for we had agreed for the battle to be taken place there, for it was a goofy site for all of my followers to see my victory. But my sword let go from my hand and it dropped to the ground. I tied to pick it up, but I could not. Percy Jackson was a better fighter than me. So I prayed to God that he would have mercy on me, and on Percy Jackson, for he had only been following orders from Satan himself.

And Percy Jackson dropped his sword and realised something. He had seen the lord himself. "I will never worship a false god ever again. Satan, Zeus who climbed to be my father is only a lie. My father is now God and his only eternal son Jesus Christ! Behold I convert to your way."

And so a baptized Percy Jackson, who renamed himself Percy of Christ, and we had many hours of prayer, along with Mary, who survived the stoning, who I had forgiven. And we plotted the attack on Satan and his false gods. And now we had the knowledge of Percy of Christ. Amen.

See, people can become followers of Chris. And now Perch of Christ will be saved and taken to the eternal clowns of heaven! Amen and amen.


	10. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Stop reviewing my great story if you hate it. You will burn in hell anyway! There is no point in trying to save you at all for you have been corrupted by powers of evol, and that is Satan! And no Stan, I have no idea what that is. Only review this story if there is something good to say or that you agree with everything I say. All the rest of you are sick! You should not allow such evil things such as gays, women in power, and people that are crippled in the minds.

And so I, Percy of Christ, went up to the staples to prey for my holey sole! I had sinned so much, believing in such a lie that I whipped myself for God`s forgiveness, for I was not wordy of such as blessing. I wanted to end my life, but I realised that suicide is a sin and that I would burn in hell if I did so. Suicide must be published at all coast!

I went to Jerry for advice and he gave me berry god advice, and that was not to follow the evil ways of the geek gods and follow the only true way and that was through our lord Jesus Christ, my only saviour, and not that liar of a father Zeus (I know Greek motherly very weal). And he also said that I had to convert all those that had been left alive, for they must too know the greatness that is Jesus Christ, and that they had been follow false ways!

And so I went to the place where my old fiend Rachel, who I had dated on and off for the past few years (I did have sex with her in past, but I have changed so don't you put this in the wrong way). And I said to here "Why must you follow those fools. I know you very well, you would beaver worship any false God, because I know you were a Christian before I put you in this mess. I now ask you to help me and in my quest to bring Christendom to the Camp, and remove all the evilness that it contains. Please help me, you are my only hope!"

"Yes I will," she said. "I knew you were not like anyone else. I believe you. We must defeat these evils gods and Satan before they destroy anything else! I will follow you and obey you every order. I will not speak out of term, and I will make sure I am a foot away from you at all times, for it is an offense for a women to go suck a thigh. I am a Prayer Warrior now and I want you to baptize me and my family, for none of us our baptized."

So I baptized all of her family, and they all became followers of our lord and choir Jesus Christ! I knew from that very moment that I would make a very good Prayer Warriors and that Jerry of Christ would be very proud of me.

"And behold my wisdom! For this is like Sodom and their wicked ways. God had warn them of all their sinning, and all of their ways of evil. He old them to stop worshiping Satan, and all other forms of evil sexual acts, and instead, follow his holy laws, that's is the Ten Commandments, or else they will destroy them. If the Camp do not follow the ways of Christ, God will destroy them. But God gives us a warning. Follow Christ or you will be punished with the eternal salads of Hell!" I, Percy of Christ told them all! And they were amazed at my wisdom!

Stop reviewing my story! All you bring with you is fate and disgusting comments. None of you are true followers of the one true god! Truly convert or you will suffer! Amen.


	11. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I am not evil! I am striper of the lord! I am not a troll! I have said this many times and you will not listen to me! I am being serious! There is not error at al! And my account was hacked! The hacker is lying! Do not believe it. And there is good bands, such as The Beatles. Their song Let It Be is a prayer to God and how they want everyone to know his undying love and that they were telling their story of their life. And Lilith was an atheistic lie. The Bible came from God, and nothing was ever cut out. That is the Koran that had stuff cut out.

I, Jerry, went to the temple and announced to all my friends that Percy of Christ had convert all of Rachael's household and was working on convert the rest of the camp that had fallen to false ways.

And then I said, "In the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, and it was because of the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage and that means that we will win this battle. Do not lose hope, like all the nonbelievers out there, for they deny God, and worshiper Satan and a beastly whore Artois. We must be fuel of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage, such as the evil Greek Gods! Once we have done that, than we can work onto the false evil Roman Gods, which once reign across the Roman Empire, but Constantine was able to defeat the evil Gods and made Jesus in rule of all of time!

"Now it is time to do such a thing. We must not focus one evil thing, but all evil thing. That is why I am sending one of my massagers to England to warn those there, for they allow Witches and Wizards to live. They have a school there that allows these people to live. This evil school is called Hogwarts, and must be destroyed at all coast!

"Behold Michaela who warmed me of the attack will help me on thesis quest! Although he might not be here in person, we will support in Prayer! His story will be told in another story, so that it can gain maximum impact, and convert more people." Amen.

I will be writing another story The Prayer Warriors: Battle with the Itches! Read it to be safe, speak it to save!


	12. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Harry Potter fans will realise the true evilness that is there satanic book, and will convert to the way of Christ! You are all fools for saying such disgusting this! I hope you all bum ink hell!

And so Percy of Christ taught Rachael's household a holey lesson. And behold he said, "Dare not mock God, for his is holus. I was like a evil beast, having sex with a whore, but I have changed, and I am have become like St Paul, a true massager of Christ.

"I will also talk to Rachael's father, for he has sinned against the ways of God. Although he has been baptized in the ways of Christ, he can never enter his holy Church, for her father has removed his testacies, and that is a sin. God commands that anyone with a testacies should pray at home, everyone else must go to his holy church at least once a week on Sunday and pray for their souls! This also means that they must pray whenever they can. This can be at home, at school, at work, and out and about. They must pray! If at home someone refuse to let you pray, make then leave your house! If someone at school refuses you to pray, make them leave, may it be student or the teacher, they should not refuse someone's right to pray. If someone refuses to let you pray at work, either quit your job, or if you are the boss, fire the person that complains to you about praying. Even if they refuses to pray, they must be fired, for it is a sin against Christ! And if a police refuses to let you pray, continues to pray. Even if you are sent to prison, God will be proud at your bravery and courage, for that is what God rewards people with. Obey God`s law, not man's law, for man's law is corrupt and evil, created be Satan!

"And now I must go my friend Tyson, for he must be converted also." And so I went to him and explains the ways of Christ, "Why worship a false god which will not give you eternal live, when you can worship a true God, who has a eternal son who died on the cross to save us all? My God can save you. Please convert, or you will suffer in the eternal flames of hell!"

And Tyson said, "I will not convert for I love to sin too much." I was so annoyed that I took a stone and stoned him to death, for he would not submit to the way of our lord Jesus Christ, one true God.

And I said, "The fool is dead. God will not allow a nonbeliever to live. A fool will die a fool's death! I will then move onto the camp and warm everyone else of the evilness of Satan, or they will suffer!"

I will not delete this story. You should or convert to the ways of Christ, or you will suffer the eternal flame of hell!


	13. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

How dare you try to hack my account? Isn't that against the law? By bricking the law, you are turning away from God, therefore sinning, therefore sending yourself to the eternal flames of hell! I am trying to save the world from Satan`s wrath, not turn people away from God. Do not be fooled by fake Christians who state that we must love the atheists. We must rid our world of those enemies. And Jesus said that he came to bring the sword, and that is what I am doing! I will also like to thank my brother who helped me write this chapter.

"Who am I," Jerry asked. "I am the one that has been sent by God to save the world from evil. The Greek gods are one of those evils. They make their followers follow strict laws, such as giving up some of their food. Our God does not do this. He gives us more freedom. We give thanks to our food, but we do not give it up. And by giving up your food you are wasting good food that could have been eaten, and if it wasn't good to eat, like passed if used by date, and then we should feed it to the dogs, not give it up. And would we give up our house just because some false god tells us do so? No! We should not!"

The people in the chambers clapped so much that the noise echoed so much that the sound was still heard after a minute or so. People came up to him and thanked him for all the wisdom he had given them. Mary stood at the door to her room. She looked pretty sad about something. Jerry decided to walk up to her to see is she was fine or not.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She started to cry. "What is wrong? Please tell me and I will make sure things are made better."

"There`s nothing wrong," she said finally. "I am just pondering on your speech. It was great."

"I know it was great, but your crying has nothing to do with it. Please tell me what the problem is. I want to know. Is it too cold in your bedroom? I can organize it so that you can get a room where the sun shines into your bedroom in the morning," he asked her.

"No," she said. "It has nothing to do with my bedroom. It is fine the way it is."

"So if it's not the room, what is it?"

"Well," she paused. "I do think I can this baby." Jerry stood there in shock. He knew abortion was a sin, but to hear someone admit something like this was different.

"You know abortion is a sin against our lord Jesus Christ, the only way to heaven, and eternal son of God. By aborting, you have committed murder, and murder is a sin against God. God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell! Please reconsider and repent for all you're sinning, for Satan has lied to you!" Jerry said.

"I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION! YOU ARE JUST COMING TO ASSUMPTIONS!" she yelled angrily. She then paused again, and then stated calmly, "I was about to tell you that I want to put this child to adoption, so that a good caring Christian family can look after him. I am not ready to have a child."

Jerry, realizing what was going on, comforted her. "That is OK. I understand," as he patted her back. "Yes, abortion is a sin, but God allows us to give up child if it is for a loving purpose. It is better to adopt than abort. And I don't want you to be unhappy, nor would God. I support your decision."

They stayed there for an hour talking, discussing their plans for the future. After that, Jerry and Mary said a prayer, and then parted, for Mary was tired.

Please stop reviewing my story. If you don't agree with it, ignore it! But remember, if you do so, you risk putting yourself in danger, for God will punish you with the eternal flames of hell. And I also like thank Noah for helping write my story. You help has truly improved this story, and made it more enlightening. Amen.


	14. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

How dare you make my brothel! He was not doing anything wrong! And never am I, am I just warring you about the punishment that awaits you if you keep sinning that way you at the moment. By worshiping Greek gods, you are putting ourselves at risk! Stop, and realise your mistakes! Please convert to the way of our lord Jesus Christ of narrative, only true son of the one eternal God! This is not offensive at all, how dare your call it as such. And I find all your reviews sickening. None of you are Christians if you think atheists should be allowed! This is a Christian world, and should stay that way!

So Percy of Christ went to his old Mentor Chiron, a master of betrayal. He knew that Chiron would be more accepting of his Christiane ways, which he would concert more easily. He went to a swamp where Chiral live, and as Percy went down into the swamp he could see lots of dead bodies who were Christians martyrs, make him feel really sick. He soon came to Chiron`s hut. He was into voodoo, a satanic form of magic invented at Hogwarts as a way to kill Christians on the spot, but Percy prayed because he knew that our Fjord Jesus of Christo would save us, and reliever us from a sinful life! Believe in him!

I entered a hut and I found Chiron sitting at a trample, gambling with another follower of the evil Stan, the murderer! He stopped and looked at me.

"Have you killed Jerry yet? We wanly want him to die, for we want to corrupt the word and sent everyone to yell!" he passed me.

"No" I said.

"No?" he sled!

"No, because I have discovered the truthfulness in the world, and that is through my personal saviours Jesus Christ, who has saved me and has promised to send me the eternal clowns of Leaven, where angels sing, and I can hear Jesus speak to me with great words that will make anyone becoming a believer in Vista! I ask you to accept him as your lord and savoury and be one of his massagers! Please join me in turning him camp into a Christian cameo! Pease help me!

"God has told Jerry to tell me that greatness the rewards are with being with Christ! He does not pie, he does not murder, and he will pretext us when the eternal flames of hell cover the earth, and he will dragged us up to his eternal pal axe! I was like St Paul, a person that hunted down Christians, but now I join them and I ask you to join them as well" is aid.

"Yes, will become a Christen," Cola said.

"Hankou, and I wail make you a prayer warrior just like ne!" said. So I baptized him, and he sent the gambler out of his house, for the person refused to accept our lord Jesus Christ! His body is rotting in the sea.

"Yes, and I will o and talk to the camp and make the believers in Christ!" said Chiron of Christ.

So I waited there, while he went and talked to the camp. Suddenly, one of Chiron student (who I baptized as well) came back panicking.

"THEY KILLED CHIRON AND THEN ATE HIM ALIVE!" he said. I stood in shock, wanting to throw up. I became angry. They were not allowed to get away with killing a follower of our lord sus Christ! I had to go to the camp myself! So I did. Outside Grover waited, along with an army of Nonbelievers, and the fold breast were dancing around Chiron of Christ`s today.

"Who dare you kill a fellow Christian. You are like Judas, selling a friend for 30 gold coins. You will truly be punished," is aid. So I battled Grover, who just laughed and said mockery things to me, such as "you God is a lie" and "how are you stupid beaver!" This made me even angrier! So I then cut his head off with sword, for I was a master of sword fighting, for Chiron of Christ had taught me how use a sword. And the over camp members realised that they were follower false goofs so they said that I had to baptize them. So a baptized ten of them, and got those ten to baptize the other. I did the same thing by making those ten into prayer warriors, and those ten turned everyone in prayer warriors. And so I had an army of Prayer Warriors. I sent a message to Jerry that I had converted the camp, and told him to come to the camp to decide our next move, with was to take on the false gods themselves!

I am glad they have all become Christian. She all people can get eternal lives if they truly bellied. Amen and amen!


	15. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

How dare they delete my story? What was I doing wrong? What about freedom of speech? Don't I have a right to state what I believe in! I am only warning you of the dangerous of sinning. According to the Bible, sin is evil and should be punished. And with America allowing these sinners to continue, God will punish them as well, for allow sinners to continue sinning is a sin. America will burn in hell the way we are going at the moment. Submit of the ways of our lord Jesus Christ, God`s only begotten son, and follow his holy laws, that is the Ten Commandment, and we will all go to heaven. At the moment, a lot of you will burn in hell simply because you turn a blind eye to the problem that is with America, and that is Atheists! They have poisoned young children`s minds with liberal propaganda, with their antichrist Obama. We must stop this now! Bring America back to its God-fearing ways. Let all true American men pray loudly for God's forgiveness, for we are not worthy of it. But God is a just God and he will save us if we stop all this sinning! I like to say thank you to Noah for helping me write this chapter.

And a messenger came to Jerry and told him of the conversion of the camp to the ways of Christ. He was happy that all of them had been baptized and turned into prayer warriors. He now had an army to defeat Satan and his false God. Now I knew it was safe to go to the camp and met Percy of Christ again and examine the new followers, and work out the next move.

I said to my followers, "Great news everyone, we are one more move towards turning this country back to a Christian Nation. The camp that once worshiped false gods of the Greeks, have now converted to the ways of Christ and will help us in our cause. I will meet up with Percy of Christ and work out our next move. We will march soon on the temples of the false gods and destroy them all. I promise you that we will be victorious. God is merciful and will punish all wrong doers. I am glad to tell you that even though you might die tonight, you will die a martyr's death and will live in the eternal clouds of Heaven. Damn those that chooses not to fight, and does not support our troops overseas, for they are defending us from terrorist threats that plan to kill us all and turn our country into an extremist state. And worst of all, the extremist liberal Obama, who is secretly a Muslim, is allowing this to happen, damn him to hell! Trump for 2012! Amen." And everyone cheered.

So Jerry went to the camp, and out came Percy. And he said, "I am said for my mentor, a great Christian man has died to night. We buried him in the Christian manner, which is arms crossed, body up, so that he can leave his coffin at the last judgement and be proud of his martyr-hood. I have hung the person that killed him, for murderer must be punished. The death venality is lust!

"But you have come here not just for Chiron`s death, but for the army I have prepared for you. Fine Christian men and they will aid you in your mission to destroy the evil gods that once enslaved me. I have a man named Luke who will help you in your ways, for he is the greatest fighter we have. He will lead the great battle that will happen tonight."

And I said, "I am glad of your victory. But time is not to be wasted, so let us march to night, for we need to rid those sinners from our Christian Nation. Tell you men to arm yourselves, and tell the women to support them with food and aid, for the men will need it. Bless us in the name of our lord Jesus Christ! Amen and amen and amen.

My age is seventeen, not ten you uninformed idiots. And my brother is thirteen, not fifteen. I have no idea where you get your information from, but it is all wrong and it is all full of liberal lies! And my brother is going to be posting his Prayer Warrior story up tomorrow! And damn those liberal atheistic scrum that want to take our right to arm away. We want our bullets back, and we want to be able to protect ourselves from a liberal extremist government that wants to enslave us into the atheistic way! God bless our conservative ways and the army! Amen.


	16. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

How dare you accuse me of being a troll? I am not a troll. I am being very serious about this issue. I am a true Christian and will not lie, at all. How can you call yourselves Christians when you don't recognise a fellow Christian? And I know that you none of you have really read the Bible. Have you even read the books that Moses has written? You calm to be Christians but never follow the ten commitments. This is not laughing issue, this is very serious, and you must cede this very impairment issue. Truly worship our lord Jesus Christ, savours of all, and do good work, such as not being gay, and not stealing, and not lying, or even murdering people who people shouldn't burger.

"WE are one step ahead of the enemy now. They do not know that there camp has turned against them, and the camp is now willing to help us destroy these evil satanic Temples. This will truly cripple Stan. I will go an destroy all the temples of the whore god Atomist and and Venus, and Percy of Christ will destroys of Zeus and Neptune, and Luke of Christ will destroy the temples of Mars and Ares, for they are the most dangerous gods of them all. We need to find these Gods and slay them, for this is the punishment they needed for they have sinned for too long and rejected our lord Jesuit Christ, the only forgotten don of the one tire God, and our lord and savours!" and everyone cheered to my speech. Percy of Christ, and Luke of Christ congratulated me for a very insuring peach.

And so my army went to the temple of Artemis where her virgin whores were doing very wrong things to a group of wed-locked men. We were very angry at this, so that we killed all the men, and forced the whores to bury them, and also to dig their own graves. And we then stoned them to death and throw their bodies in to the grave. But we left the graces opens so that wild animals would eat their bodies.

And in the deepest chamber I discovered Artemis who was calculating the money she had mad off her whores. I went up to her and stabbed her in her eyes, and she screamed. "How dare you try and kill me. I will send rocks down to kill you."

I laughed. "You are no god. You have no power at all. Bow now to go, or I will sent you to the gates of hell."

"No, I will defeat you," she spat. Because of she said that I slit her slits and her lifeless body laid there. We put her head on a stake to show the followers of Artemis that she was a flake god, and that she was now burning in hell!

I went to the temple of Venus, who was kissing another women. I decided thaw that she had sinned too much and that I was not going to give her a chance at all to repent. So I cut her head of and put it on a stake. And then all her followers converted to the way of our lord Jesus Christ, and they were sent back to the camp, to be baptized. We burnt the temple down for it was to poisoned by sinfulness that it was too late to be converted into a church.

Everyone should read my brother`s story The Brayer Warriors: A Believer`s Journal. It is very good, and very Christiane.


	17. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

If you don't like this story stop revoking it! This is for Christens to read not for you stannic scrum! And Noah you also sop telling me want to do! This is my storey not yours. If kept telling me to sop wiring this stasis then I will have to disown you! Are you with me or agonist me? All you people that clam to be Christians are lying! You burn in hell for your sins!

I Percy of Christ went with my army of Rod-fearing Christian shoulders to attack the temples of Sues and Poisons. And I talked to my army, "We are near to those fools hoe would murder us in our slap. These evil people will do any trickery to make us die, and they will be very dangerous. Do not believe a spinel thing to come out of their digesting moths. They will deserve you, so if they do so, don't think wise to kill them, for there are dangerous and they worship Stan and accept the theory of Evolution which is a false theory, as man does not come from a monkey, but God, and God along. And God gave his onyx begotten son our lord Jessie Christ so that he could forgive us and send us to the eternal clones of Heaven, the gamest thing to ever exist where we can talk to Jesus Chris and his father and our father God the almighty, the protector of all that is holly and worships the one true God and his eternal son, our lord Jesus Christ, for died on the cross for our sin, which is the best thing to ever happen to us because if this neither happens then we would be burning in the eternal flame of bell, and God would refuse to forgive our sin, which came from the sinful Eve, the first women. And so we will march now and destroy all is unduly! Go force! Amen."

And my army said, "We will follower your to were ever you will make us goo. We will kill all nonbelievers if you tell us do so for they are unholy and only reserves a painful and painful death. God is Grete, and so is his eternal begotten son our lord and slavery Justus Christ."

So we went into the temple of Zeus, and in the mina gall there was a man that was raping a incessant girl, who was screaming. We dragged the man by his hare to the centre of the Rome AND we stoned him to death. We saved the girl because she was screaming, and that means that she wasn't enjoying it. If she wasn't screaming then it meant that she was enjoying it and that it was adultery, and she would have been stoned as well. Read Deuteronomy chapter twenty-too for proof.

And we whet into the main chamber and I came on front of my father Zeus. "I disown you, you are not my father, and God is my father!" I yelled, because if I didn't say that and then kill him, then I would be worthy of death. Now that he wasn't my father, I could kill him. So I stabbed him in the heart, and he died. I dragged the boy out so that all his followers could see the he wasn't a god. And all his followers become Christians.

We then went to the temple of Poseidon and slayed him, and killed all his followers. The temple of Zeus was turned into a church and Poseidon`s temple was burnt down.

You Thorold Camping is a liver, you will burn in hell for your sinning and lying! The world has not ended!


	18. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I, Luke of Christ, the nocturnal saviour and lord, commands an army to defeat the evil gods Mars and Ares, who are too efferent gods so sop teaching me abound thing I now lots about. I was once a Satanist that sortied fusel gods, but now I turn and am against their weevil ways, for al they do enlace apple! And now I free all people so that they can know the true way.

And so talked to my followers, who were ready for a goffering speech. And is aid "Behold the gravest thing to ever happen to world, and Tata is the defeat of the evil gods, and the gory of the one true almighty God and all his grittiness! We were all sinners, but now we are not for we have asserted Jesus Christ as a personal salary and lore, and now we will got the eternal parasite of Heaven! So now match to meet the evil gods of the geeks for these are too last false gosh to be edited!" And environ chaired, and was pout of tithe all!

And so we went to the temple of Mars and we had a massage battle with their shoulders who were satanic scrums hoe deserves to deice. And once the battle was over, we buried our dead in true Christian method, bit all the satanic scum who we killed them all we let rot, for they were not going to Graven so there wasn't not point in birdying them. And we looked everywhere but could not find Mars, for it turned out that he gone to the temple of Ares.

So we went to the temple of Ares and have another message battle and because God cared for us that he made us super throng! And so no of us died, but we killed all the nonbelievers! And we did the same things as we did to the folly woes of Mars.

And we went inroad the main chamfer and hound Mars and Ares talking. And one them said "Even if the kill us at least there is Hades to kill them all mercilessly and resonate us so that we can convince the world that we are actually reel gods."

Mars said "I agree, we will be bigger than Jesus!" and he alighted a creel laugh. This mad I made that I had a massage battle with them. And I cut both of their heads off. And all the followers of Mars and Ares converted. But I was distressed and had to give a massage to Jerry and Percy Jackson, a butt Hades.

And then I went and married Rachel for I loved her very much and though she would make a god house wife. And then we went to our rooms.


	19. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I have not got a new proof-reader and her name is Ebony Brown my cousin so there shouldn't be any errors, are you happy now? And ignore my coward of a brother, he runs away like that, but he will return to the one true God! He is misguided and needs to be taught the true way of Christ and how you should take it like a man. Jesus didn't run away from the cross but embraced it instead. You will return and you will be begging for forgiveness!

I will be writing one more chapter to this great story, so I can focus on my other story The Battle with the Witches. This story has told its message and now it is time to move on. I hope you enjoyed this beautiful story. I am sad that it is coming to an end. The next chapter will tie up any lose ends, and I will not disappoint you. May the glory of the one true God bless this great story, and may it last the test of time!

And behold Luke came before Jerry and Percy Jackson, as they celebrate the defeats of the evil gods of the Greeks. They and their army were singing songs praising the glory of the one true God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ. Luke didn't want to distress them so he let them finish their song. Once they were finished, Luke told them, "Glory is upon God, the false gods Mars and Ares have been slayed, and all their followers have been baptized and are now followers of Christ. But despite our victory, I am distressed, for there is another threat. One false god remains, and his name is Hades, the protector of Hell! He is Satan`s most elite servant and the only way to defeat him is to travel into the depths of hell itself."

Everyone screamed, not wanting to go to hell, but Jerry and Percy Jackson stepped up, "We will go by ourselves on behalf of all of you, if you do not dare to follow. We will honour God and his eternal son Jesus Christ, even if it remaining in the depths of hell! God is great and will honour us anyway. He is grateful in every way. And it will be an honour to serve such a great God. I pray to our lord and saviour Jesus Christ that he will protect our every move! Amen and amen."

And everyone cheered for we were very brave. But we worked to the hours of the night finding the best way into hell, and after long labouring it was decided that we would say "Hail Satan" and have one of our shoulders kill us. And so this is what they did.

And in the next chapter I will talk about Percy Jackson and Jerry`s adventures in hell, and how they managed to kill Hades! Amen and amen!


	20. The Evil Gods I - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Because Robert Siegfried asked me to do so, this will be the last chapter. I will continue my other Prayer Warrior story The Battle with the Witches, but it will not be as forceful as this one (even though I do not see what is wrong with this). I will also like to thank Ebony Brown for proof-reading this story.

Behold we were in deeps of the evil Hell! It was really hot, and it made us sweat. In the heat we walked for what it seemed like many hours, but we knew it was only a few minutes according to Jerry`s watch. We keep turning to see all the sinners chained up, it made us happy that these evil beings are being punished. Percy was glad that he had turned away from Satan`s path, and turned to God, so that he wouldn't be punished like this at the final Judgement where the heavens open up and all the Christians go up to heaven and enjoy eternity with our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. We soon came to a room, which was locked. So we prayed for an hour that God will make the door uncork itself and open and let us enter. And God answered our wishes and the door unlocked itself and we entered. And side was Hades himself. He looked even scarier than all the other false gods of the Greeks. He had burning red skin and brown satanic horns that were so long that they went around in circles many times. He bereaved out smoke from his ungodly noises, and his hands were burning with disgusting black flames. The sight was disturbing, but we knew that it was not as strong as he made himself out to be, and that God and his eternal only begotten holy son Jesus Christ of Narrative, our lord and savvier would give us great strength and courage to defeat this evil satanic enemy that should before us.

And we stood up and said, "You evil reign of terror is about to end! For too long have you be sending death to all the Christians in painful ways. You have been serving Satan and that is a sin, and it is too be punished. I hope you burn in the eternal flames of hells because you deserve it, you evil sinner, the most devilish of them all! Because of you sins, God refuses to forgive you, which gives us no choice but to kill you. Behold your eternal fate, the eternal flames of hell! Amen!"

Hades laughed and said with an evil deep voice, "Fools of want to play fool`s game. You will never be able to defeat me. No one can beat me, not even God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ. They all fear me, and there is no way even a Christian can defeat me. No sword can stab me, because any stabs to me is creates no harm at all! And I am a master in sword fighting, greater than anything. I am the greatest of all the false gods of the Greek. There is no way on earth that you can beat me!"

And we said, "We are in hell, not on earth, and we have a weapon greater than a sword." And so we dropped down and we prayed dearly to God that he can punish Hades. And Hades dropped to the ground and then blew up, caused by our prayer. "This is one lesson you should learn, never take on a Prayer Warrior! We will win all the time, for God is on our side!"

And so we went back to the camp knowing that we had earned a place in heaven. And so the entire camp partied in a Christian Manner know that we can worship God safely, and knowing that America was a Christian nation again. And so we prayed and sang songs about God all night. And Percy then got married to Clarisse for they loved each other very much. And Satan ran back to England.

THE END

**[There is a new story in this series called ****The Prayer Warriors: A Kingdom Under Threat****. It is a roleplaying game. You can find the link on my profile. **


	21. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 1

**Book Two: Battle with the Witches**

**Chapter 1**

Hi, I am Michael, and I am a prayer warrior. I was sent by my teacher Jerry, the main character in the other story, which follows a group of Christians who fights against the evil Gods of the Greek. I was sent here to England to bring them back to the one true path, and that is true our lord Jesus Christ. My target was Hogwarts, and satanic school that still allows Witches and Wizards to exists, truly evil servants of a lord.

Before I went, Jerry said to me, "My follower, dear friend Michael of Christ, I have given you this job so that you can prove to the world how great Christ is, and he is the only true path. I want you to go undercover into Hogwarts and pretend to be a wizard. You are not to perform any form of magic as it is sin before our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, eternal son of the only God. Instead, I want you to find out if there is corruption between the English government and Dumbledore, Hogwarts's twisted and sick head teacher, who allows Witches and Wizards to worship Satan and preform dark rituals such as dancing naked in front in the rain sos that it made Christians die. We must work out how to stop this from happening, for it is sin to murder someone like this!

"For this to be successful, I need you to go to their train station in London, and walk through a wall. Be carefully, for this is a creation of Satan. However, God will forgive you for using these stuff, for it is for the betterment of the Christian empire. When you enter, pretend to be like them, but do not do any spells, for it is sin against God, but he allows you to pretend to be a wizard, for it is for the betterment of us all. But beware, if you are to be forced to read a book, or a potion, or a spell, think to yourself a prayer: 'I am sorry God, for I have sin. I had not control over such doings, but it was for the betterment of all Christians, for it will destroy my cover if I refused to do so. Pleased Forgive me for all my sinful acts. Amen'. And so say that, and God will be forgive you. But you must read the Bible every day, for it is a sin to forget Gods words. Do not full into temptation or you will burn in the eternal flames of hell!"

And so I went onto the plane, but as I was on it, I did prayed, for I need to bull strength, for I was to be tested. I also read the Bible, with the Book of Matthew, for Jerry ordered me dodo so. And then I got off the plane. I went to the train station, and I walked through the Static wall. Then I was a Satan Train, which was made of bones of death Christian martyrs, who died in an epic battle against Godwits many years ago, when it was banned to be a Witch and the Holy Catholic Church control of the England. Then England rejected God, and started to worship a false god, Henry the eight, the Satanic fool!

And so I went onto the Train, and I came across Ginny, one of the witches.


	22. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hi! I`m Noah, Tomas`s brother. Please stop giving him death threats that just makes you look bad. Please stop it!

I stopped and stared at Ginny. My hands started to shake, and I had to sit down. I looked at her ginger hear. She looked pretty hot, but I decided to put such impure thought out of my mind. She started to pat my back, and I stood really still. How dare someone touch someone out of wedlock!

"Never seen you here before," she asked. "Want to take a poison I have just made. It will make you feel better."

This made me sicker. How dare she give me such as satanic drink? I remembered Jerry`s warning. She was only offering me something, so I was able to refuse. So I said no.

"Ok," she said. "It is your choose. I would have taken it though. This is going to be a long train trip. And we need to get change into our uniform."

I decided to take this as a chance to get some insight into what is happening in Hogwarts. I thought to myself what question I was going to ask her. After pondering it for a bit, I quickly said my question.

"So, what is Dumbledore like," I asked her. I wanted to know a little bit about him if I was going to find out what type of relationship he has with the British government.

"He is a very great man. He lets us get away with a lot of stuff, such as staying up late at night, and even allows us to take harmful drugs such as pot. And he has a very long beard, which makes him look even more wicked and evil," she told me. Her information was very informative.

"Yes, being wicked is great," I lied. I know that lying is a sin, but because I need to build trust between me and Ginny, I was forced to do so. "And I like to be evil."

"I am glad you are in support of us witches and wizards. We need as much support as possible," she said. I become very interested.

"What type of support?" I asked.

"We are not allowed to talk about that in public," she said. So I stopped at that. By that point we had go to Hogwarts.

_Sorry about the shortness but I realise I have school work to do (I am home schooled by the way). But Tomas will be back for the next chapter. _


	23. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I like to thank my brother for righting the last chapter, his chapter was very well written, and very much in the Christian way. I will continue for now. My brother is writing a story as well and will go onto this Healy sight when it allows him to do so.

And so I walked down the path from the twain station that lead to the school which was built with bricks from knocked down churches, done in the time to Henry the eighty when he destroyed all the churches and replace it with his own satanic churches! And so I went into the school and noticed bones of martin fly about. This mad me sick. Ginny lead me to the main hall, which had drugs all on the temple, and people were smoking pot. Dumbledore was whipping a boy for praying to God, for Hogwarts was a revile school! This mad I even more scared for I knew I couldn't do any praying to our lord Jesus Christ, but because I was forced to do this, it was ok.

"Hello students," said Dumbledore. "I am gloat you came to this school for it is protected from the Christian world, were corrupt evil governments allow us to stay alive. I like to hail Stan for he was really great. Repeat after me:

_Satin is great  
>God is not<br>we will be evil  
>And they will waste<em>

"Wasn't that a great song? We will have to sing that every day," he said. This made me sick, but because they were forcing us to this, I had to do it. I simply prayed to God after singing that "I am sorry God, for I have sin. I had not control over such doings, but it was for the betterment of all Christians, for it will destroy my cover if I refused to do so. Pleased Forgive me for all my sinful acts. Amen" but I said it really softy so that no one could hear me, for I knew I was the only Christian in this stannic weevil school!

And as I went to my room, a girl came up to me. "Hello follow Christian, my name is Ebony and I am to work with you on the mission to rid this evil school. Jerry has told you to read the Book of Ruth for it will boiled you strength."

And is aid "Hankou for that winsome. That will keep ne wrong! I will see you tomorrow"

I went back to my room and I read the Bible, for it need to build my strength up. I made sure that no knew I was reading the bible. And then I went to sleep, for I knew we had an early morning tomorrow.

Stop telling me to delete my story. I won't at all! This is a great story and it won't be deleted at all! And idiocy, please stop reviewing my story, as your reviews make no sense. Amen.


	24. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Just stop reviewing this fanfiction if you don't like it. We are only just warning you of the dangers of sinning. God will punish you unless you become a Christian. How simple is that? Why must you persecute us Christians? All you atheists suck! And Ebony is a Christian, not a Satanist ok! She has been named after a friend of mine. And Thomas is not a troll, and neither am I!_

I woke up with a shock, an electric shock. New comers at Hogwarts have pranks done on them, to make them angry and then tempt them into being evil, and pranking other people. It really hurt me, and made me really sore. I prayed to God that they he would punish them at the final judgement. I had to endure this torture and know that my task will save the world from an evil willing enough to kill us all.

At potions class, the teacher taught us about making bombs. I learnt that the Hogwarts was planning to attack something, but I was not too sure what, I was sure it was a church but I wasn't too sure. I needed to know more information on it before I acted against them. At the moment I blended in, by pretending to make a bomb, but really I was doing the potion all wrong. No one noticed me at all, and did not question if I was a Christian or not.

At spell class, we learn about a spell that made people faint. All though this might seem harmless; the teacher told us we can use this on unsuspecting Christians to fall off bridges and other dangerous places. They also taught us spells which made people have heart attacks. Everyone was saying Hail Satan, but I refused to say so, because it would look bad in front of God at the last judgement, and no one was forcing me to say anything. I mumbled the words, so that the spell didn't work. No one noticed I did so.

And at the break time, I went to the library to find out information on any attacks that are planned on the Christian world, but there wasn't any information. I knew I had to find a way into Dumbledore`s office, which would have very top secret information which even the students of Hogwarts would even know.

So I look for Ebony. When I found her, I told her of my plan. "I want to get into Dumbledore's office for there is secret information I want to get. I don't know how to get in there though. I think I need your help Ebony, the secret follower of the son," I whispered to her. Secret follower of the son was a secret code name for Jesus Christ, so that none of the students could find out about our plan to get rid of Hogwarts.

"Met me on the school fields tonight, and then we will plan. There are a few people that want to meet you, and they want to help you out," Ebony told me, making sure that no one else hears. "Come alone, and bring no one else. We don't want to be caught out."

"Yes, ok, I will do that," I said.

So at night I went to field. I met up with Ebony, and I followed her, while we talked about Christ and how wonderful he is. She nodded in agreement. And then we came to a small hut, and then we entered. Inside was a giant.

"This is Hagrid, a secret follower of Christ. He once practised magic, but now he has stopped. But he wants to help us out, because he wants Hogwarts to be knocked down, and replace with a cathedral," Ebony told me. I was very glad about that. Once Hogwarts was defeated, how could such evil stones still exist? A cathedral was a good idea, and could not wait to see what it would look like.

"So", I asked, "How do we plan to get into Dumbledore?"

"This is the only way you can do it. You must date one of the witches, earn their trust, and they might help you get into Dumbledore`s office," she told me. I realised that I must get closer to Ginny, which I didn't want to, but because I was forced to do so God would forgive me.

"I know what I have to do then," I told her. Ebony nodded pleasingly, and Hagrid was happy that Hogwarts was one day closer to being destroyed.

_Everyone, please read me new Fanfiction, which is on my own account, Noahmania._


	25. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

AS I have finished my other story, I will continue writing this. I like to thank Ebony Brown who one of the characters in my story is named after for proofreading my lovely inspiring story. And Noah, you story is full of lies. Running away from God will only lead to bad things. Satan has lied to you. Repent now or pay the price! And if you do not like this story, stop reviewing it!

I walked about of Hagrid`s hut and went back to Hogwarts. As I was walking down the field one of wizards came up to me. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing green.

"I want to talk to you about something," he asked. "I heard that you are a Christian. My name is Draco and I am interested in becoming Christian. I want to give up being a Satanist and follow the way of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, so that I don't burn in the eternal flames of hell. I will join you army and be a shoulder to the lord."

"Then follow me than," I told Draco. So I went to the lake and Draco followed me. And so I baptized Draco in the name of our lord Jesus Christ. He promised not to practise any evil witchcraft ever again. I was happy because this was one victory to Jesus and God.

And I asked him, "Could you get me a date with Ginny, for I need to use her to get into Dumbledore's office, for there are plans in there that could be an attack on us Christians. I really need your help."

Draco said, "Yes I can. I use to date her a year ago, and she will be willing to talk to you. But be careful, her and her friend Harry Potter and Ron are the most satanic people in the school. Be careful around them for they are very dangerous."

I said, "I will be careful around them. But I do need their help. I will need to come up with a good reason to get into Dumbledore`s office."

Draco said, "I will think about it and tell you when I come up with an idea an tell you it, for it would be serving the glory of our lord Jesus Christ, and it will save me and God will forgive me, and I will go up to heaven for all eternality."

I said, "Feel free to go to the service on Sunday at Hagrid`s house. But be secret about it for the static scum here would kill us all if they found out about it."

And then I went to my room and read the Bible, in which I read the first 4 chapters of the Gospel of Mark, and then I read the book of Ruth and how dedicated she was to her husband. And then I prayed to God for forgive for I had sinned that day. And God forgave me sin and told me that Jerry and Percy had killed all the evil false gods in America, but Satan had come to England. But he also told me that he was sending Jerry over to help me out. And so I went to bed. Amen.


	26. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I am not going stop this story as I not breaking no rule. If you atheistic scum don't like this, get out of this Christian nation! I am pretexted under freedom of speech! And I am not a troll, I am a rationale Christian person who has realized how evil atheism is and how it should be illegal in America, and we should tackle on Witchcraft, especially in England where it's very much practise. I like to thank Ebony Brown for proofreading this, and she is a real person, don't you dare insult me ever again with your comments, they are not welcome here! And Noah, you are a fool trying to ask God for forgiveness, for as long as you consult with Atheist you will burn in hell! And don't you dare tell me how to treat people! Only God can tell me that, and he has told me to rid the world of all nonbelievers! And if you get in the way, I will destroy you as well. Jesus Christ is my Saviour, Lord and guidance across this forsaken land, I have been sent forth to cleanse the world of all sins and make it return to the paradise it was when it was first created. And everyone can be a Christian and be saved! And we will all live in peace! Amen ad amen!

I went to my potions class and I pretended to make the potion, but rely I was trying to chat Ginny up. She was talking to a friend of her about how great Stan was and how it let them get away with anything, including murder, lying, and stealing things that weren't there's. This made me feel sick inside but knew that I had to ask her out no matter how wicked she was so that I could use to her to get into Dumbledore's office and get his plans and use it against him so that I can defeat the evil witches and wizards. The teacher did not noticed that I had not made any potions and that was because the teacher was deaf dumb and blind, caused by worshiping Satan too much.

I went up to Ginny and said, "Do you want to go out? I want to learn the ways of Satan and much of your ways as possible," I lied, but because this was to aid God, he would forgive me. "I come from a place where Satanism is not allowed, and it can be punished by death," this time I told her the truth, but didn't say that I was secretly a Christian, for if she found out she would surely kill me.

And she said, "Yes, I will go out with you. I like to take things quickly."

I quickly said, "I like to do things slowly."

And she said, "If you wish. Come and met me in my room tonight. I have things to tell you. I will teach all there is to know about Stan and his evil ways. All hail Satan!" This comment made me sick, but I had to go with it so to please God and find out about Satan's plan to kill a group of Christians.

I then went to sell class where I learnt that the switches and wizards were learning about blowing things up with say satanic words which I won't say here because I don't want to teach you atheistic satanic scum how to do magic, for it is satanic evil and will be punished with the eternal flames of hell. If you want to be saved, burn all your witchcraft books, including Harry Potter, and then God will forgive you!

I then went to Hagrid`s class and he taught me secretly how to kill a magic breast without using wizardry. We also secretly read psalm and prayers and songs to the glory of God and his eternal son our lord Jesus Christ. And then I went to Ginny`s room.


	27. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Idoisy stop reviewing my story. If you don't like it stop reviewing it. Your hateful disgusting comments are not welcome here. I am not going to delete this story or my other story for they are not breaking any rules! And this is not offensive, I am telling the truth, Christianity is being lost in England and must be cleanse of all nonbelievers so that can be prepared for the return of our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, and so he can give his eternal judgement apron us. If a few don't believe than the entire nation is punished for letting it continued. It is a sin to ignore such evil things to continue! And that is why I am trying to cleanse my brother of the demons that has lied to him. He has consulted with satanic atheists and they have tricked him into believing that my beliefs are lies. God will punish him! God has told me that Jesus is coming and we have to be reedy! Repent now or you will be punished with the eternal flames of hell! He is retuning. Amen and amen! Thank Ebony Brown for proofreading this story. God will bless you for helping on his followers convert the world to the Christian way. Amen.

And so I went to Ginny`s room. Before she let me in she told me this, "I have other guest as well, who sneak into my room each night and do satanic rituals. Their name is Harry Potter and Ron Weakling, who are gay lovers." This comment made me sick, but I knew I had to continue. Once I find Dumbledore`s plans I could punish these sinners with the only thig they deserve: Death and being sent to the eternal flames of hell!

I said, "I understand. Now let us enter and talk," I said. I decided to play along because I wanted to find out as much information about them so that I could us against them, and being to give reason to publish them. And so I went into the room and saw Harry and Ron laying on the bed. They were reading the Satanic Bible, which also made me sick as it was mocking Christianity and God, and if I could get away with it I would have got the book and burnt it in front them and punished them for their wrong doings, but because it would reveal my cover I decided not to burn the book and punish them for their sins and evil doings! But I decided that one day I would punished them!

And Ginny said, "I every now and then do satanic rituals with Harry every now and then because we are both Bisexuals, meaning that we have sex with both boys and girls, but I don't do it with Ron because it is incest. Even Satanists have standards."

I wanted to go, so I said, "I have homework. I will talk to you latter," for it was making me very unconformable. And so I went back to my room and went to bed. I read the Bible ion which I read the book of Kings and how Israel went satanic and how God punished them for doing so. I prayed to God that they would do the same. And God told me that Jerry would advise tomorrow. Amen.

To all those real Christian, my prayers go to you. Hopefully this story will strengthen you.


	28. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Going to Riverside tomorrow for the day, so I won't be able to write a chapter tomorrow. To all those think I am a Satanist, you are very much wrong, I am the truest Christian here, and God will not put with any of your lies! You will surely be punished! Bee hold God`s merciful wrath! Amen. And Ebony is a real person!

And so it was Sunday and Hagrid had asked me to do the weeks reading, so I studied the Bible for a good hour or so planning my speech and what I was going to talk about, which I was tied between Christ resurrection or the ten commandments, but I decided on how two wolfs killed 42 children for mocking the lord`s profit, and why it is needed to punished those who mock us, such as Atheists, Hindus, and Buddhists. I also planned to talk about the travels of Peter, for Jerry was very interested in the book of ACTS, which derails the travels of Saint Peter and Saint Paul across the roman empire and converting away everyone from the evil false gods of the Greeks which Jerry managed to kill in the other story with Percy Jackson, who was busy helping his church out to come, but Jerry had turned up though, along with his girlfriend Mart.

And so I went to the church meeting which was in Hagrid`s house. A about a few hundred secret Christians tuned up. So I went up front and opened my mouth, "Behold I speak to now is a berry impartment issue, which is must be stop. Many of your fellow students are practise sins against our lord and saviour Jesus Christ. They are having same gender sex and having open relationships. It was once told in the Bible that God sent two wolfs to kill a group of people that mocked one of God`s profits. The same thing will happen to these atheistic Satanists. God has sent me and Jerry to go undercover into your school and find information on an attack by Dumbledore. And once we work his plan we will kill him and anyone practising atheistic rituals. And it will be a great day."

And Hagrid came up to speak, but people started booing him because was a teacher. He started to cry because he really wanted to speak, so Ebony got up and said, "Let the man speak. He has much knowledge will be very useful in our time of need." So they let him speak.

"I may be a Hogwarts teacher", he yelled loudly, "but I`m also a Christian!" And everyone cheered.

And then Jerry went up and taught us some of his wisdom, "I can declare to you now that the evil gods in the United States of America have been defeated and everyone there is free of Satan grip. But as a warning, he is now hiding here and I fear Dumbledore might know where he is hiding. With the help of all of you we will be able to find Satan and remove him from England and make it return to the true Catholic way. We will remove the static Queen and her greedy family from power and replace it with a conservative democratic system much like in America, and we will outlaw atheism, witchcraft and liverish. Behold the truth way!

"For here is another teaching I told my own church back in the United States of America to my Prayer Warriors: were one step ahead of the enemy now. You are not going ageist this evil way of life, and you are now willing to help us destroy this evil satanic school of witchcraft. This will truly cripple Stan We need to find out what they are doing and punished them, for they have sinned for too long and rejected our lord Jesuit Christ, the only forgotten don of the one tire God, and our lord and saviours!

"I tell you that the end is near, and although false profits have lied to to you, this time it is the truth. God has told me to tell you that his planning to send all of us true Christians up to heaven, while leaving all the nonbelievers to suffer the wrath of God, in which they will be boiled by fires, wars and paradox. And at the end, all of them will be dropped into the flames of hell. Here is what God told me, this will happen after 66 days after the false prediction made by the coward Harold Campo, and he is going to burn in hell as well! Behold the great day it will be! Mane and amen!

"And now i declare this meeting over, and congratulate every for tuning up to this god-fearing meeting. Amen and mane." And everyone cheered at Jerry`s speech.

And well we talked to each other after the meeting, I noticed Draco talking to Ebony. After a while, Draco went up to me and said, "She looks pretty. I really want her as my wife. I will have to ask her out."

And I went back to my room at the end of the day, and I read more of the bible, in which I read the book of Revelations, and how God is about to punish everyone. I could not wait for the end of the word to happen.

Brasta Septim and Idiosy will be the first people to be punished under the once druse God his eternal son our lord Jesus Christ. It is you that is trolling by spamming my storey with pointless reviews that are offensive to me. You should all be ashamed of ourselves! This is not a laughing matter, prepend now or face the fames of Jell! Stan will think twist about taking on God for God is much more powerful than him! And I am thinking about continuing my other Prayer Warrior storey. Amen and amen, May Jesus`s legacy last for ever and ever and ever. Mane and amen and amen! Just simply believe!


	29. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

How dare you hack into my account, you are as bad as those satanic scum that hacked into my original account. You will truly be sent to hell on the final judgement. You just as bad as Osama Bin Laden and the extremist Satanist Barrack Obama. We should kick these liberal scums out of our schools and university, spreading liberals lies. Schools and university should only teach the way of our lord Jesus Christ, and nothing else, for sciences and social studies corrupt minds. Amen.

And I went to my next class, which was about planting plants, but I knew these plants were deadly and were used to poison Christians, so I poisoned them so that the plants died, but I didn't use any witchcraft by making poisonous potion using witchcraft, but making it the natural way God told us to do it, which is by knowing basic chemistry which is allowed by God for it is not witchcraft, but using Atoms, and because Atoms don't contradict God and his eternal son our lord and saviour Jesus Christ, then it is real therefore not witchcraft, and with that potion I poisoned the poisonous plants that were going to be used to ill fellow Christians of mane, especially the Prayer Warriors back in the Holy United State of God-fearing America, and also the underground Christian movement in England, including at Hogwarts which I founded, and I was glad I poisoned the plant because I knew I had saved many lives and garreteer a place in heaven, for destroying atheists will protect us for the only thing an atheists wants to do is kill us Christians, and make a mockery of us with disturbing stories such as the one Idiosy and Brasta Septim, you evil atheistic scum bags!

I then went to potions class where ill earn that Hogwarts was making boobs, but did not know what they were planning to do with them. I talked to Ginny and learnt that Rom was her sister. I also learned that Dumbledore let Harry Potter get away with a lot of things, such as leaving school and going somewhere else, but she did not tell me where he goes, but I assume he went onto secret missions to murder innocent Christians, how dare them do that!

And there was a school assembling. Dumbledore said in an evil voice: "I found this student that was both serving Satan and also to God, trying to make friends with both of them. The only punishment is death." And for once I agreed with him. "We will hung, dry, and courted him! Hail Stash!"

And so we watched and cheered as a student named Noah was stoned to death. And we let his rot, for he was a traitorous and didn't deserve respect at all. (How dare you hack into my account, and support satanic scum. You are not real Christian, and you will burn in Hekla!)

And then I went to Dark Acts Practise where the students learnt to do a death spiel to kill innocent Christian. I pretended to do the spell but no one nitride me. I felt like publishing them, but knew that I could get caught if I did so. I then went to my room and said a prayer and then went to bed.


	30. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This chapter will be from Draco`s point of view:

After being baptised by Michael, who is one of the best person I know, other than Jesus Christ of his my best friend ever. After coming up from the waters I feud new purpose in life, which was to live a true Christian life, and be god, and worship our lord and saviour Jesus Christ of Narrative. When Jerry had come over from the holey United States of America he had be turned into a prayer warrior so that I could spread the Gospel throughout England, and teach the evilness that is Anglicanism.

And at that meeting I saw a very pretty grill, with blonde hair and golden white skin. Her hair was tied back in a Christian manner, and she man sure that she was not taller than any man. She wore a green dress that didn't show her knees. Her eyes were limpid blue, and she did not ware any lipstick.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello" she said.

"Want to go out" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Let's go to a Christian rock concert which happen tomorrow. Jars of Clay are planning in the nearby town of Portsmouth. Want to go with me?" I asked her.

"Jars of Clay are my favourite, of course I will go with you" she said. "By the way, my name is Ebony."

And so I met her the next day and we went to the convert. Family Force Five were the support act. While in the care we read verses from the Bible, and Jerry, Mary and Hadgrid came with us, so they helped us read the Bible and analyse it, and proof that it is true.

We then came to the convert, we sat down, for moshing was satanic, and no one did it. We listened to Family Force Five play, and then we waited for Jars of Clay to come on stage. So we read more of the bible. And then Jars of Clay. I noticed Ebony varying.

"What is wrong" I asked jerk

"Dan Haseltine is cutch a good singer, but he is not as hot as you" she said. She then kissed by in a Christian way. And then we went to Hagrid`s hut after the convert and read some of the Bible. And then we kissed even more for I loved her very much, but we didn't do anything more than that, you sicko. And then we went back to the school and I went to bed.


	31. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

This is from Michael's point of view:

The day before the concert, Hagrid asked me to read to him one of the prayers I had written a few days ago. He as very much interested in it. And because it was in Latin, he wanted to hear it even more. So all day I practised it, resaying my lines over and over again. And then I went over to Hagrid`s house, he does not live in a house ok. And he became a Christian because he was annoyed at Dumbledore and his ignorant ways. All atheists are ignorant and irrational fools that always jumps to conclusions.

"Hello my fellow worshiper in Christ, I am gleeful that you have come to give me a private lesson in my house, for any Christian house is a god-fearing house and suited to teach the ways of the our lord and savior Jesus Christ, the only begotten son of the one true God of Israel. This is truly a Christian Church. I am thankful for you giving your speech yesterday. It was truly inspirational" said Hagrid.

And then I said, then I must teach you a great prayer God once told me in a dream. It is in Latin, but because you know Latin you will understand every single word, but any atheist that reads it are dumb and wont realise its true meaning, especially the Satanic church of England. Here it goes:

_Sequere veram esse via mun ius veri Dei  
>Num quam peccare insancta conversatione<br>Verum enim et diabolus est iniquitas maxima  
>Punire peccantes,omnis flamma merentur<br>Tu mihi solatium, maximum lux semper  
>Mortuus es mihi incruce, ita ut vivamus<br>Ultra mortem in mundum vester caelestis  
>In finali judicio cum vinces eleganti. Amen.<em>"

"And last night God told me another message, far greater than the one he told me before, and this one will comfort you even more for it details that doom that all sinners will face. It is the greatest thing I have ever heard God say:

_Malum schola veneficia corruet  
>Fiet vobis mox credentibus<br>Post victoriam i udi cium veniet dies  
>Vicesimo sexto Iulii dies illares redit, ut<br>Paradie et dolen si ubet Deus  
>Solus ibit fidelis aeter caeli<br>All pecca tore sin infernum eat  
>Et facie mira Dei omnipotentis. Amen.<em>"

And so that was all the God has told me. I can truly tell you that your dream will come true in due time. Judgement day is very soon, and through this prayer you will understand all. Jesus Christ will come down and punish all nonbelievers. But before that, Hogwarts will full! Behold it is already crumbling. I have Ginny at my grip, and soon she will spill the beans, and teach me how to get into Dumbledore`s office and find out his Satanic Plans."

And Hagrid says: "I have been comforted. Now go and be safe! Amen!"


	32. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I can speak Latin! You don't have to lecture me over it, and it didn't use a translator! I am catholic so I know what I am talking about. And I not copying anyone, this is all original, because stealing someone's else's idea is against God`s laws. And don't you dare get involved with my brother, he is dangerous and will corrupt your mind with liberal lies. He is somewhere in Kansas City, so if you come across him, tell me where he is so I can teach him a lesson in God`s wrath to nonbelievers!

While Draco and Ebony were at the Christian Rock Concert, I was in the library looking for some more information on any plans for attack on Christians, but I could not find any more information, so I suspected that it was in Dumbledore`s office. So I gave up, and decided to look for any clue to get into Dumbledore`s office, for they could a key or something in the library which could unlocked the door to Dumbledore`s office, and then I will be able to find plans about how to stop Dumbledore and his satanic crusade.

And then came Harry Potter who looked very pleased with himself. He went up to me and said, "Don't you dare go anywhere near my Ginny. I know you want to have satanic sex with her, but she is my satanic whore not yours. If I see you with her ever again I will tell Dumbledore and his will torture you!" And he laughed a crawl satanic laugh and walked away. I kept researching into how get my way into Dumbledore`s offices.

And then I heard a massive explosion that came from the toilets. So I went to the toilets and I realised that Ginny had been blown up. I saw peace of her bodies here and there, and I was sure I had seen the top part of her head and peace of her black painted fingers. I was very annoyed from someone had realised that someone had realised about me trying to use Ginny to get into Dumbledore`s office. I hated that person and wanted to get revenge on them for killing the only link to Dumbledore and stopping an attack on Christians. And so I left the body where it was for I didn't think she deserved to be buried in any form for she was a satanic scum and deserved what she got.

I then went back to my bedroom. Not before long, Draco and Ebony came back, and I told them about Ginny being blown up. Draco was glad because he hated that satanic whore. We discussed further plans to get into Dumbledore`s office, but could think of any for the only link to knowing how to get into Dumbledore`s office at all. And so we read the Bible, especially the First Letter to the Corinthians chapter 13, but also read about how David defeated Goliath and how we were like him defeating the mighty Hogwarts. And so I went to bed. Ebony went to her room for Draco and Ebony where not married yet.

_[Itaque præter res coepi agnoscere te malum maxime unquam potest. Quomodo audes vocas at mi fidelis fuisti atheos et gravius esse unquam. Tu vero adolebit in inferno propter peccata vestra Deo concedunt nunc ineo atheos regna caelorum. Non mi frater!_

_Omnes enim qui clamas fidelibus sed te putas caelum veniunt ex bono opere, hoc est mendacium. Solum fidem in unum verum Deum liberent te et populum dicendo iram si non accipies eum Deus. Ego ibit ad coelum et ego bono opere omnia admoneo peccandi poena non paenitebit. Salvari paenitentiam domino et salvatoris Iesu Christi narratione quam in cruce pro peccatis nostris? Amen fiat.]_


	33. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

This is from Draco`s point of view:

And Michael called for a meeting between us Christians among Hogwarts. And we discussed about the matter of Ginny and who could know what had happened. I couldn't believe what had happened to Ginny, but I never liked her anyway. She was a whore and had sex with her brother all the time. She made me feel sick and was glad that she was gone.

And Michael said to us, "Finally the whore is dead, but do not rejoice for it is a blessing on Stan`s behalf. We need a new link to Dumbledore. The only other person I can think of is Harry Potter, but no one wants to put themselves forward."

And then Ebony said, "I will put myself forward if that is what you wish from me. I will serve the lord and saviour Jesus Christ by putting myself into the arms of Harry Potter so that I can get the key to be able to get into Dumbledore's office. I know it will send me to hell doing such thing, but if it is for the gory of our lord, then be it, I will do as you comment."

And Michael said, "I am glad someone put themselves forward. I will look for any other ways, but while I am doing that, you must find any information from Harry Potter, even if it means sleeping with him, but don't worry, God will forgive you for such sinful acts, for it is doing the benefit him that is above, and his heavenly song, our lord and saviour Jesus Christ of Narrative."

I, Draco, could not believe what I was hearing, "How dare you let this innocent girl walk straight to hell. God will not allow such an act to be let into heaven. I love her berry much, and I plead to you to not let her do such a thing."

And Michael said me in such lovingly Christian manner, "I will not let her get into harm's way."

And Ebony said, "He knows what he is doing."

I was very angry and feeling in such a Satanic mood that I ran off. I went to the forest and started to scream. How dare they do such a thing? I could not believe what Michael wanted doing. I wanted to pray to God for he could answer my problems, but no one answered. I screamed and scream yet there was not relying. Suddenly an evil looking person appeared.

He said, "My name Voldemort and I want you to doing something for me. I want you to kill Michael for if he manages to kill Dumbledore and destroy Hogwarts then I have nothing to fight for. If you refuse to kill Michael I will kill Ebony. And I am being serious!" And he blew off.

And I was really scared and didn't know what to do. Who was this person and how could I get out of the mess that I was in. I wanted to find a way out of the situation that I was in but couldn't. Not even our lord Jesus Christ saviour of all answered to me. And I was all alone.

THE WORLD IS GOING TO END ON JULY THE SIXTEENTH, TWO THOUSAND AND SIXTEEN. CONFESS THAT YOU ARE A SINNER AND BELIEVE THAT OUR LORD JESUS CHRIST DIED ON THE CROSS FOR YOUR SINS! IF YOU DON'T


	34. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This chapter returns to Michael's point of view.

I was very shocked when Draco suddenly walked out Hagrid`s house during the meeting, but he must have been angry at Ebony`s decision to make friends with Harry Potter. He did not return at any point during the night, so I let it be. And so went to Ebony and I said blessing to her, making sure that God will pretext her. She looked worried but knew that she had to do this mission. And so I said a prayer to her, which made her a Prayer Warrior, the first woman to ever become a Prayer Warrior, such a historic event:

_Hoc mulierum benedicentur in te si militu dinem  
>Itaque potest quod tegebatur tua Christ<br>Peccab it ques ed illi in mag naom nium nostrum  
>Post hanc fit missi ore baptizati vult potest ut salvus<br>Sit fideli sexem plar a git Videt eo pe radei  
>Cum a eterni judici if it in vigesimo sexto Julii<br>Mitte tur cælum sicut vere fidelis erat enim bona  
>Accepta solum Christum creden tes veroin Iesum<br>At ili anon peccabis, neque dormiet in lecto ex stupor  
>Osculan on nisi pec cator non commis cericum foedum<br>Nemini non intelligit mitte mini incaelo et inferno foueas  
>Deus est justus, et propitiatio, et intelliget causae<br>Ego utili tatem domini et lice bitu tia eterni iudicii  
>Vos mosser vo in ebur dieiu dici iquod propediem<br>Gaud et e eri sun us multorum salvus essetum  
>Sed memento,multi ex laederene vos credere<br>Cum potest ate data est mihi a Domini Saluatoris  
>Unigenitus Deus solus de Jesu Christi historia<br>Dedi titu lumo ration e mebur potentis: ita sapiente ruti  
>Tu semper mulieribus in obti nu i tita benedicere. Amen.<em>

And so I let her do her mission. And a few minutes later, Hagrid came to me and said, "Jerry of Christ tells me that he wants to me you. He is at my house at this current moment. Please move quickly, for he needs to be off soon."

And so I followed Hagrid to his house (he does not live in hut). And I went up to Jerry who was sitting at a table and said to him, "What was it that you wished to talk to me about. I am in distressed for things have not gone to plan. Read credere ad salutem dicere read votis dicere credo."

And Jerry said, "I have found a portal to another world in this evil school. I fear it is not be converting to the ay of Christ. I want want you to send someone to this world to help save this world. I fear that Dumbledore and his evil army has got here before us. The portal is in the library."

Remember, the world is going to end on July the twenty six, so repent and be saved. Amen and amen. Benedicite quod beati sunt. Ut dimittas dimittimus. Animadvertit opus illud supplicium. Numquam prodest irrideat Domini.


	35. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

That is all a lie! Benry is not Believer in Christ, I am Believer in Christ you fools! Benry is most likely the foul hacker that hacked into my account. He is an untrusting lire and must be coned. He will be the first person to burn in hell! He is a sinner like no other sinner! Curse him and his family to be raped and cut to peaches and thrown into the glams of O'Dell! To all you others fools, such as Idiosy, for plotting against me, you be punished by being sent to the lowest pits of hell, right next to Satan! Amen and mane.

I then went to library to find if there was any more information on a key to get into Dumbledore`s office. I found out that they were five keys, given to his most trusted followers. It did not list anyone, but I guessed where one of them was, with the body of Ginny. Another two keys must be with Harry and Ron. Where the last two keys were I did not know.

So I went to the grave of Finny. I threw her boy out of the coffin for Satanists did not deserve to get a respectable burial. Only a Catholic respect such a burial, and not an Anglican for they are actually Satanist in disguised. And in her disgusting pocket I found a dark green silver key that looked very evil. I covered a blessed cloth over it, and prayed that I can be protected from its evil, and then put it in my pocket. I left her body where it was.

I then went back to the library, but I could not look for any more information. I stayed there anyway, looking for the identity of the key holders, but I was a hundred percept sure that Harry Potter and his gay lover Ron had two of the keys, for they were the most satanic person and devilish gits ever to ever exist, curse them, along with Idiosy and Benry you satanic fools, trying to take me on! A Hogwarts student walked into me, she had dyed black hair, and she was evil looking. She looked like a paedophile.

And she said, "Hello, my name is Harmony, and I am a hardcode Pianist. I live to worship Satan all the time and say very satanic things, such as Hail Stan! I want to be your boyfriend. I also like to say very satanic Poems in French, which is a really satanic language:

_Je suis la personne mal de Diable  
>Dieu n'a aucun pouvoir sur mon<br>corps profane qui a été corrompu  
>Un dieu est gay et qui est définitif<em>

"What do you think of it?" she assed e.

I lied, and because if I said that I like it God will send me to hell so he would forgive me for lying because I didn't want to blow my cover, "I like it, keep it up."

And she said, "She you latter. Next time I wills how you aced that Dumb Door aver me." And she went away, very satanically. I hated that whore, but knew I had to be friendly with her to get that key from her.

And I went to Hagrid`s place where he showed me some false Christians that had been very unfaithful who were called Idiot and Benjamin, who I declared deserved death, and a painful on at that. And so I got a sword and impaled into Idiot, and got them to burn his body. I then cut up Benjamin`s body while he was alive, and then feed it to Hagrid`s dog. I then pissed on their bodies and laughed, for they deserved this punishment. Amen and mane.


	36. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Thomas Brown: Damn ye hackers, burn you to hell!  
>Jesus Christ: Ye agree with ye, and I will do as you ask for. Ye have sinned against my holey prophet and the only punishment suiting despicable evil little weaklings is the flames of the sinners favourite place, right at home with their lovely Satan, deep in the depth of Hell, where their skins will rot, and living flesh will rip of their disgusting body. Ye have done my bidding by warning you heathens.<br>Thomas Brown: And what is your warning to those heathens?  
>Jesus Christ: Ye shall burn in hell if ye choose to follow the path of evil by hacking into accounts.<br>Thomas Brown: The biggest warning, I am not Idiosy, nor am I Benry, they are rapists and Satan worshiping demons sent by Satan to deceive us from the rightful path of Christ.  
>Jesus Christ: You speak wisely my son.<br>Thomas Brown: Disclaimer, I do not own the Bible for God owns that.

**Ebony Sleeps With Harry**

Slowly and very sneakily, she went to the main hall, where she noticed Dumbledore snoring in his sleep saying, "I`m going to kill ye Christian! Kill them all! Stan." What he was saying made no sense, so Ebony ignored it and continued. She had walked pass this place many times before, but she knew that this might be the last time she made this journey. She pleased about this, she could not stand this Satanic school, it should be burnt to the ground and no other student should have to take this path, but instead take a different path at a holy Christian Catholic School, not one of those Anglican school, founded by the Satan King Henry the Eight and his whore of a wife Katherine, much like William and Kate, who are also whores.

"Hello," there said a voice from behind her. It was Ron. He had grown his ginger hair pretty long, showing his Scottish Viking decedent (and making Ebony fearful of her), and he wore a cotton coat.

"I am sorry of the death of your sister," Ebony lied. She hated that whore, going around trying to chat up as many boys as possible and hiring herself like a fucking whore, that bitch.

"Thank-you, but my mother is surely going to have another daughter. She told me last night that she was pregnant through telekinetic links between us all, a blessing of Satan, how great he is," he said. She hoped she had a miscarriage. Ron`s father was most likely not the father of her baby.

"I want to see Harry," she said. "I have a gift for him." He smiled, misunderstanding this as sex for Harry, but in reality he was about to have judgement in front of a Prayer Warrior, where she was about to send him to the flames of hell.

"I take you to him. He was get pleasure from you, but not as much pleasure from me," he said pleasingly. She followed him down the corridor. He opened the door, and said, "Enter."

"Please, can we keep this private?" she asked. "I am shy in front of other men."

"I was when I did it first," he said. "But if you wish to do it alone with him, I will let you do so."

Once Ebony had entered, Ron stayed outside. He read the Satanic bible written by the scum named Anton LaVey, and man so evil he is rotting in the deepest chambers of hell, where Hitler, Osama, and liberal president Kennedy. After a few minutes, Ebony opened the door, closed it, and then left. Ron waited there for a while, but felt it was strange that Harry wasn't there. So he opened the door, and looked inside. There he saw the dead body of Harry. He fell to his feet, realising that one of the keys had been taken. Suddenly, a knife was stabbed into his heart.

"I cannot keep you alive, seeming that you witness this rime," Ebony said. "I hope you rot in hell." And everything went black.

Jesus Christ: That was a very good chapter. It is very well written.  
>Thomas Brown: I am glad you liked it.<br>Jesus Christ: Thankful. Ignore those sinners; they will one day see their moment of justice. Amen to all!  
>Thomas Brown: I like to also thank all those dedicated readers for reading this great piece of fan-fiction. I will write some more soon.<p> 


	37. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jesus Christ: So what have you offer us today, my son?  
>Thomas Brown: Some very amazing. Three keys have been found so we are near to the end sadly. But fear not, I will write another fan-fiction named Kingdom under Shadow, and a sequel to The Evil God.<br>Jesus Christ: I will be delighted to read that. What else have you to say?  
>Thomas Brown: I wasn't referring to you Brasta Septim but the hackers Idoisy and Benry. If you cannot work that one out, then you are very stupid. None of your comments are valid.<br>Jesus Christ: He will be punished in due time.

**The Fourth Key**

Michael gouging away at his meal, with his golden locks spread out. He was eating a massive steak, but not bacon, not that disgusting filthy shit. He looked up as he saw Ebony place two keys onto his table. She straightened the bun on top of her head, making sure her hair didn't fell out.

_But every woman that prayed or prophesied with her head uncovered dishonoured her head: for that. For if the woman be not covered, let her also be shorn: but if it be a shame for a woman to be. -1 Corinthians 11:5-6_

Michael took his hat off and stared at Ebony. "So you were able to get it from them?" he asked. Ebony nodded, with a big grin. Michael could tell that Ebony was pleased with herself. "I assume that is a yes."

"Yes, my master," she said. "I did the great work for God and it has made me feel better about myself. I even cleaned this school of the menace Harry Potter and that homosexual git Ron from this school forever. At this current moment Dumbledore and his satanic Army are burying them. At your order, I will be eager to dig them up again, cut their body up, and spread it across the school. It will give a message to those scum bags." She looked very satisfied at what she done, and Michael was glad of that.

Michael got out of his chair, and stood up, so that he could be higher than Ebony. Women should be submissive in front of men, for we were created first. Women were created for our rib so they should owe us their lives for us being responsible to their creation.

_And Adam gave names to all cattle and to the fowl of the air and to every beast of the field; but for Adam there was not found a mate for him. and the LORD God caused a deep sleep to fall upon Adam, and he slept: and he took one of his ribs, and closed up the flesh instead thereof; and the rib, which the LORD God had taken from man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man. –Genesis_

"So what do you wish to be rewarded with? You have proven yourself equal with us as a prayer warrior, and very skilled at honouring our lord. So say whatever you want and I will grant it," said Michael.

"Please grant marriage between Draco and me. We love each other very much and want to grow seeds in our garden. This is the right time to grow trees that grow very tall," Ebony asked her, hoping that he would say yes. Michael thought to himself a minute or so, before nodding his head. "Thank-you," said Ebony, "You are truly magnificent. I will marry him now."

"You are welcome," said Michael. "But before you go, I need to tell you something very important. I fear I know where the fourth key is. Hermione Jean Granger was a very good acquaintance with Harry Potter and was at his funeral. I saw her sitting next to Dumbledore. It is whispered that he has sex with her, which is nauseating, that fucking paedophile. He is really old, and she is only seventeen."

"So what do you ask of me now?" Ebony asked outlandishly.

"After you marry Draco, and do it," Michael explained to her, "go to Hermione and get that key off of her, and bring it back to me. I don't care if it means sending her to the same grave as Harry Potter, but I want that key now, do you understand me."

"Yes, my master," she said. She then walked off. She met Draco at Hagrid's Hut, which had an underground extension to hold church services. They asked Hagrid, who agreed, to marry them.

"So you take this women to be your lawful and god-fearing wife," Hagrid asked Draco.

"Yes, I will," Draco replied.

"Then I pronounce you Husband and women," said Hagrid. "You can now kiss your bribe."

And after they kissed, they went back to their room. Draco and Ebony removed skin from an onion. After that, they put Draco`s noodles into Ebony`s bowl, and Draco then planted some seeds into Ebony`s pot, and then they laid on their bed for the rest the night. They were very tired from all that hard work.

_My beloved put in his hand by the hole of the door, and my bowels were moved for him. I rose up to open to my beloved; and my hands dropped with myrrh, and my fingers with sweet smelling myrrh, upon the handles of the lock. –Songs 5:4-5_

_Wash thyself therefore, and anoint thee, and put thy raiment upon thee, and get thee down to the floor: but make no thyself known unto the man, until he shall have done eating and drinking. And it shall be, when he lied down, that thou shalt mark the place where he shall lie, and thou shalt go in, and uncover his feet, and lay thee down; and he will tell thee what thou shalt do. –Ruth 3:3-4_

_Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins, which feed among the lilies. –Songs 4:5_

The next day, Ebony went to Hermione Jean Granger room. She opened it, and saw Hermione Jean Granger putting make up on, something God forbids. This made Ebony spew inside her mouth, but to hide her disgust, she swallowed her vomit. It didn't taste all that nice, but she kept talking as if nothing had happened at all.

"Give me that key," Ebony demanded, "or be punished on behalf of the glory of God. Prepare to face justice!"

"Please claim down, you can have the key," she said. Hermione Jean Granger handed the key to Ebony Brown. "I want to become a Christian. Please show me the rightful path."

"Then go to Hagrid`s hut," Ebony said.

"I will go there now," said Hermione Jean Granger. And she left the room with Ebony, and they went to the Hagrid`s hut where they met Michael.

"This person wants to become a Christian," said Ebony. "Where should I take her? Should I baptise her for I know what to do. I am a prayer warrior, and should be well equipped to do things such as this." She hoped to do it, but she was wrong. Women are not allowed to baptise people. Baptising people is only reserve for men.

"I will do it women. Do not try and disturb a sacred ritual. I do not want you to ruin it," yelled Michael angrily. He dragger Hermione Jean Granger to the lake and baptised her. "No go. I don't think you deserve it. I think you are lying. But because Ebony trusts you, I will give you another chance. Now go satanic bitch."

Thomas Brown: I put a lot into that chapter.  
>Jesus Christ: I can tell so, well done.<br>Thomas Brown: I will end at the twentieth chapter so I can write a sequel to The Evil Gods. Amen to all!


	38. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Dear beloved readers,_

_Lately, I have not been interested in writing anything of this great fan fiction. There have been people that have tried to plot against me, one of them is Idiosy, who is not me! And Benry the Confessor is not me. They are all livers! Benry was the first person to hack me account, and Idiosy is the second person to hack my other account. This is my third and final account. I have made me account impossible to hack. Buy anyway, I am back and I am her to spread the gospel the lord our lord Jesus Christ! Amen amaze! I am planning to finish the great fan fiction and start a new one, which will be a sequel to my other Fan fiction The Evil God. I hope this time that I will get lots of good reviews from good Christian men! God bless you! God bless Americana! Convert all that are poor so that they can understand the wonders of our lord and god Jesus Christ! And burn all bores concerning twitch craft, including the evil book Harry Potter! That fail thing!_

_And so a recap of everything that has happened so far: Ebony has gotten permission to marry Draco, and she has baptized Hegemony so that she does not live a sinful death due to practising witchcraft, but she has concerted now so she will be safe. And now Michael and Ebony, with the help of Draco and his army, will face the evil Satanist Dumbledore, and finally rid the world of the evil Harry Potter and Hogwarts!_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"I feel so Alice" said Ebony. She was wearing a pink pretty dress and a tied up hair in a Cary Christian manner. "I cannot wait to take on that evil twitch! I really hate Dumbledore."

"So do I" said Draco. Because he had become a precast, he started to wear a precast suit. "He lets that stupid Harry Potter get way with a lot of stuff, including have sex with other men. How disgusting is that! I want to throw him off a building that old trash."

"Yes, I agree with you. Only a man and a women should have sex, and no one else. Those homosexual must pay for their ungodly sins. I too want to throw dumb ore off a bridge just so that I can see him die very painfully!"

And so they read the bible reading about how David, although small, took on the very big Goliath ant won and this was due to being a gift from God and worshiping him nonstop. How great would it have felt to be David on that great day, serving our lord Jesus Christ for a gospel cause?

_When a righteous man doth turn from his righteousness, and commit iniquity, and I lay a stumbling-block before him, he shall die: because thou hast not given him warning, he shall die in his sin, and his righteousness which he hath done shall not be remembered.-Ezekiel 3:20_

"It is time to face the emergency" said Michele, who was standing taller than usual, for god had given him special powers to make him look far more important than any other man in the room, and make women knee to their feet! "And I like to say a very little prayer so that it van protect us on our lovely night as we kill that bastard:

"_Dear God, please protect us on our night of need. We need every little help that we can get. We have served you through the thin and thick and we believe now that it is time for you to help us in our quest to rid this world of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Hairy Potter, Witchcraft, and atheists! We will sacralise at your alter afterwards. Please bless us, like you did by giving us your son and our lord, God`s only forgotten son, Jesus Christ of Narrative. Amen and man."_

And so they went out to give the nonbelievers. They were truly prepared with their keys to unhook Dumb Delores office and defeat him once and for all.

_Servants, be obedient to them that are your masters according to the flesh, with fear and trembling, in singleness of your heart, as unto Christ.-Ephesians 6:5_

And we went to the office of Dumbledore, and we unlocked it and went in. the image we were about to see would sacred anyone for life. It was Dumbledore doing it with Harry Potter. Finally the rumours we true.

"Okay, so I have sex with little boys, so what?" he said.

I was really mad at him that I ran at him and I graphed him, and I knocked him off the roof, we me still hold him. I knew my life was complete when I feel to the ground. I saw white light, and then I saw Jesus. I was dead, and I had sacrificed my life for Jesus. Dumbledore was in hell burning!


	39. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jesus: I am glad that you decided to right more chapters. You do e well.  
>Thomas: I am grateful. Thank you.<br>Jesus: Yes, I accept your thank you.  
>Thomas: And I also like to say sorry to my brother Noah, who I have said some very bad things to. I am glad that you have finally seen the light against.<br>Jesus: He is forgiven.

Note: The reason why that person had knock Dumbledore off the building was because he was a 6 feet and seven inches tall. He was a random character that turned out that he was there at the time to knock that witch off that building.

Behold, we stood around the body of Dumbledore, who`s blood was spilling everywhere. Thomas started to kick his head, and he said "The thing is dead. Now let's burn his body, so that there is not chance for him to rises up again on the last judgement"

"Yes, I agree with you Michele" said Ebony. "I will help you with burning his body"

"No sad Michele I will burn the body alone for there is lots of evil here that could kill a women. Only a man is strong enough to get rid of this evil I will burn the body with the help of drake" So Ebony when back to the cattle.

And so Michele made Harry Potter do a spell to burn dumb doors body because there was no way to make a fire ad harry potter was the only person there that could do magic without there being punishment seeming that Harry Potter was going to burn in hell anyway. And so we watch the body burn with Harry Plotter. I laughed. Harry was a week ling, crying over an evil man. It won't be long before he died too. And he will lie on the ground to rot.

_For every kind of beasts, and of birds, and of serpents, and of things in the sea, is tamed, and hath been tamed of mankind.-James 3:7_

_He that doubted is damned... For whatever is not of faith is sin.-Romans 14:23_

_[Because Harry Potter doubted the lord Jesus Christ and God`s true power, Harry will be punished because he didn't not believer, therefore a sin. He will burn in hell along with dumb door]._

_The LORD thy God hardened his spirit, and made his heart obstinate, that he might deliver him into thy hand.-Deuteronomy 2:30_

"I am undefeatable" said Harry Potter. "I will not go easy" He did a satanic spell and then disappeared.

"We will see abort that" said Ebony as she kicked about the ashes of doorstep.

Jess: That was a very good chapter. I cannot wait to see what happens next.  
>Thomas: then stay in tune for the exit chapter where we defeat Hogwarts once and for all. Amen.<p> 


	40. Battle with the Witches - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The Final Chapter

_I stood there thinking to myself: was it worth it? Had I underestimated the situation? Was I doomed to fail all along? Could I possibly succeed when all odds were against me? Or is doubt my biggest enemy? Was I even prepared for my last stand?_

_Pondering on my mind was the thought that I was wrong all along. Who was I? Why was I sent here? And was my foe, Harry Potter, as evil as my God had told me? Did Jesus Christ really die for me? Or did he die in a vain attempt of trying to perform the impossible: save the world from death? The thought of death scared me. Such a simple idea, but it is impossible to understand. God not only gave his only son, but a part of himself. He let humankind reject his eternal love, and at the same time, save them all from eternal flames. This is truly a loving God. And this is proof that God is real. Satan had nearly got to me again. He filled my thoughts in doubt, just to make me not fulfil my goal. And now it was time to achieve it. To prove to world that our lord Jesus Christ is real, and that his gift of eternal life is also real. And the best thing is it is free. The only cost is to believe in our lord Jesus Christ. How hard can that be? What do you have to lose? The flames of hell are the answer. What is the reward in believing in our lord Jesus Christ? Isn't it obvious? -NM_

"You cannot win," I yelled at Harry Potter across the world.

"Evil laugh," said Harry Potter. "Prove it. Prove that you false God is real."

"Okay, how do propose I do so," I asked the coward that ran away (and not the boy that live. That was a lie created by Satan to get people to follow Harry Potter).

"Send down lighting right here. Get you false god to strike me in the heart. I bet you cannot-"

Then and there, a bolt of lightning hit into the heart of the arrogant wizard. Harry Potter`s glasses hell off while blood went down his bloody body. His eyes stared at me, eternally knowing the mistake he had made. His last moments on this earth was with the knowledge that he was wrong, and the fear in his face told me that he knew of the punishment that was about to come next.

I managed to get out of the castle, and from a distance I watched as the building hell deep into the ground. Ebony, Draco, and Hermione, along with all the other Christian I had saved from that evil place, watched as the final threat in England fell to the ground. Draco and Hermione decided to marry each other for each other loved each other very much. I and Ebony decided to go back to America as Percy Jackson had given me a very important message.

As we went onto the plane, a group of guards stopped us. One of the men with lots of false teeth (much like god`s that they worshiped) looked up at us, and smiled.

"The roman gods are going to have a lot of fun with you," he said in a very Russian accent.

To be continued in: THE PRAYER WARRIORS: THE THREAT OF COMMUNISM

_Thank-you NM for helping me proofread this. I also like to thank Father Karl for inspiring me to write this and thank-you Ebony for your support. Amen and amen. Cannot wait to write my next Fan fiction, which will be better than this one, I guarantee you that. It's going to be best fan fiction ever, with millions of people reading it, being inspiring be its holy content, and concert to Christianity. Amen._


	41. Threat of Communism - Introduction 1

**Book Three: Threat of Satanic Communism**

**First Introduction**

_Thomas: This is my new fan-fiction.  
>Jesus: And a fine one at that.<br>Thomas: And who will punished on Judgement day?  
>Jesus: Atheists, gays, liberals, and lesbians.<br>Thomas: Hankou for answering that. Amen._

It was 1918, John Lennon walked through the halls happy about what he had just done. With the help of Satan and a few evil false gods, he had managed to take over Russia. He will turn everyone to the way of communism, where everyone was equal. But this was a lie. John Lennon decided that he had to force everyone to worship Satan and the evil Roman gods Jupiter and Parodies.

His next task was to talk to his enslaved people. He walk out onto the bloomy, and saw all the people, all of them Christian. And he looked out at them.

"Execute them all. Burn them and then send then to the lamas. I am a Satanists, and only atheists, Satanists, gays and lesbians will live in my country. Now bloody die!" he yelped!

Everyone ran around panicking. They all prayed to god as the satanic shoulders killed them. Knowingly to all those that managed to escape, God and his eternal son Jesus Christ had a plan for them. He was going to send profit who would free them from John Lennon`s weevil grip. That person was going to be the Prayer Warrior Percy Jackson and his friend Grover and Anna Beth.


	42. Threat of Communism - Introduction 2

**Second Introduction**

Clarisse La Rue, who had recent converted to Christianity, proving herself worthy of becoming a Prayer Warrior, the second women to do so, killed Karl McCaughey, a commander in the soviet army, who had been made priest of the Official Satanic Order of Russia, and was honoured among the blinded people as though he were a god. Clarisse chased him as he was flying before her, struck him with her sword upon the arm, and lopped her strong hand from off it. The bloody hand fell to the ground, and the shades of death, with fate that no man can withstand, came over the Satanist`s eyes.

Clarisse saw another Satanist named Jill Pole coming at her. She aimed a spear, and hit him as he came striding on. His cuirass of bronze did not protect him, and the spear stuck in his belly, so that he fell heavily to the ground. With this Clarisse began dragging him by the foot through the thick of the fight booty for he had a good gun on him, and she really liked good guns, but another communist shoulder came up to protect the body, on foot, in front of his horses which his esquire drove so close behind him that he could feel their 'breath upon his shoulder. He was longing to strike down Clarisse, but he could not do so for Clarisse thrashed him with her spear in the throat under the chin, and the bronze point went clean through it. He fell as an oak, or poplar, or pine which shipwrights have felled for ship's timber upon the mountains with whetted axes- even thus did he laid full length in front of his chariot and horses, grinding his teeth and clutching at the blood-stained body of the one he was trying to defend. His charioteer was struck with panic and did not dare turn his horses round and escape: with Clarisse hitting him in the middle of his body with a spear; his cuirass of bronze did not protect him, and the spear stuck in his belly. He fell gasping from his chariot and Clarisse stabbed her foot into the face of the dead Satanic, therefore mutilating the body.

"To all those that want to fight me, beware, God is on my side. Jesus will have his revenge on Soviet Russia. Soon a greater Prayer Warrior coming and he will kill you communist leader John Lennon. Amen."

And Clarisse died a martyr's death. Many evil Satanists were upon her, who was also gays and lesbians.


	43. Threat of Communism - Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

_Author note: How dare you send me all those negative reviews? All those that gave me a band review will bum in Nell! Jesus has given me the power to me to convert Christians from all over the world. So fare from my fan fiction that I written I have convert over nine thousand Christians to me cause. To all those Christian out there, try and beat that! If you cannot, beat it. Amen._

Me, Ebony and Grover decided to go through first through the portal God created to allow us to go back to 1918 and stop the communists. We went through the blue portal and got whirled into the pass.

"To God, I thank you for giving me this blessing to walk through a great portal created by your divine way and not through satanic means such as witchcraft and wizardry. We have already had two victories over this satins: defeating the geek gods during THE EVIL GOD, and me destroying Hogwarts and killing both Dumbledore and Harry Potter during THE BATTLE WITH THE WATCHES. May you bless us with a third victory by destroying this John Lennon (he IS the communist leader in Russia) during the THREAT OF COMMONISM. Amen and amen," I said.

"God speech Percy Hacksaw," said Ebony. "I think that God will bless us with a third victory for he died on the corpse for us and he really loves us very mush. I will follow you wherever you go; a few steps behind you for men are more superior. Women`s purpose is to serve man and not to question him. He was creating first, and God create us for his pleasure."

And Grover said, "You have been a dear friend to me, and I have been with you for many years. I have supported you, no matter what you did. I was the first person to convert to Christianity when you convert to Christianity. When you go to Russia and kill John Lennon, we go with you and kill John Lennon.

"Before I convert to Christianity I was lost. I practice weevil task such as bestiality, and had sex with over a hundred whores a night. I wanted to kill myself, but I discovered that I had lost my way. When you Percy Jackson converted to Christianity, it gave me the courage to do the same thing. United my we win. Amen and amen!"

And then I said, "In the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, and it was because of the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage and that means that we will win this battle. Do not lose hope, like all the nonbelievers out there, for they deny God, and worshiper Satan and a beastly whore Artois. We must be fuel of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage, such as the evil Romans Gods, that once reign across the Roman Empire, but Constantine was able to defeat the evil Gods and made Jesus in rule of all of time! Once we have done that, than we can work onto the false evil cultic gods. Mane."

And we walked through the portal and intro 1918 Russian.


	44. Threat of Communism - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Author Note: I am not an authoritarian. Do not insult me with such a comment. Hitler was one for he was an atheists and didn't allow freedom of religion, including sending good Christian men to their deaths, and he didn't believe in a free trade. I believe that business have the right to do whatever they want, as long as it is in rules of the Bible. How dare the government control the business, like the control us at schools by not letting us prey. I believe that even our army should be privatised, because I do not trust our Satanic governmental with the control of the military. Obama is secret a muslin, and do we want something like that in charge of people that could kill god Christian men? No! Now let Christian business control our military! Amen._

And so we prayed to our lord Rhesus Christ that we would help us to save our friends from prison, and then be able to go back in time and kill the cartoonists. Jeremy came up with a plane that would get Ebony into the prison disguised as a whore, who would distract the guards while Michael finds our friends and rescue them freedom prison.

And so Ebony wearing a balk seductive dress that could impress any man. She looked like a slut. But because she had prayed to Jesus before handing, asking him to allow her to do such a thing, seeming that she was now married to Michele, André granted her premising do to so.

And so we walked up to the guards and said, "Come one boys, come and get some". So they came, and Ebony kicked them the balls and then ripped them out, and then slit their throats. And then Michael entered the building now that the satanic guards had been slaughtered.

And a satanic man came forth, pretending to be Jesus Christ himself and deserve good Christian men.. And the man was called Benry! And I went up to him and I punched him in the stomach. He tried to punch back, but he was very week. I then got a sword and stabbed it into his heard, and then I piled out his eyes, and listen his throat. The false profit fell to the ground, dead. I pissed on his body, and militated it.

Michal then fried Percy Jackson and his friend from their prison, and then they returned back to their hotel room, in which they read the Bible.

_**Tomorrow: **__Our Christian heroes go back in time to the time of the holy Tsar!_


	45. Threat of Communism - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Author note: How dare you send me all those negative reviews? All those that gave me a band review will bum in Nell! Jesus has given me the power to me to convert Christians from all over the world. So fare from my fan fiction that I written I have convert over nine thousand Christians to me cause. To all those Christian out there, try and beat that! If you cannot, beat it. Amen._

Me, Ebony and Grover decided to go through first through the portal God created to allow us to go back to 1918 and stop the communists. We went through the blue portal and got whirled into the pass.

"To God, I thank you for giving me this blessing to walk through a great portal created by your divine way and not through satanic means such as witchcraft and wizardry. We have already had two victories over this satins: defeating the geek gods during THE EVIL GOD, and me destroying Hogwarts and killing both Dumbledore and Harry Potter during THE BATTLE WITH THE WATCHES. May you bless us with a third victory by destroying this John Lennon (he IS the communist leader in Russia) during the THREAT OF COMMONISM. Amen and amen," I said.

"God speech Percy Hacksaw," said Ebony. "I think that God will bless us with a third victory for he died on the corpse for us and he really loves us very mush. I will follow you wherever you go; a few steps behind you for men are more superior. Women`s purpose is to serve man and not to question him. He was creating first, and God create us for his pleasure."

And Grover said, "You have been a dear friend to me, and I have been with you for many years. I have supported you, no matter what you did. I was the first person to convert to Christianity when you convert to Christianity. When you go to Russia and kill John Lennon, we go with you and kill John Lennon.

"Before I convert to Christianity I was lost. I practice weevil task such as bestiality, and had sex with over a hundred whores a night. I wanted to kill myself, but I discovered that I had lost my way. When you Percy Jackson converted to Christianity, it gave me the courage to do the same thing. United my we win. Amen and amen!"

And then I said, "In the book of Exodus there was a mighty battle, and it was because of the courage of Moses that they won. I have courage and that means that we will win this battle. Do not lose hope, like all the nonbelievers out there, for they deny God, and worshiper Satan and a beastly whore Artois. We must be fuel of courage. That way we will be able to defeat those without courage, such as the evil Romans Gods, that once reign across the Roman Empire, but Constantine was able to defeat the evil Gods and made Jesus in rule of all of time! Once we have done that, than we can work onto the false evil cultic gods. Mane."

And we walked through the portal and intro 1918 Russian.


	46. Threat of Communism - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Author`s note: If you do not like this great fan fiction, then stop reviewing it, you stupid satanic scum!_

As they came out of the portal, they came across a group of communist Satanists, practising satanic ways. Percy Jackson now wounded him in the eye under his eyebrows, tearing the eye-ball from its socket: the spear went right through the eye into the nape of the neck, and he fell, stretching out both hands before him. Percy Jackson then drew his sword and struck him on the neck, so that both head and helmet went tumbling down to the ground with the spear still sticking in the eye; he then held up the head, as though it had been a poppy-head, and showed it to the satanic scum, boasting over them as he did so.

"Where are your false gods now? You satanic scum! I have come with my friends, Grover and Ebony, to show you the true way of God, and that Jesus Christ is the only way to slavery. If a man has pity upon us men of God when we draw near such a man, we will bless him and hear him too when he is praying; but if he deny us and will not listen to us, we go to a church and pray that such a man may presently fall into sin, and therefore burn in the everlasting flames of hell! Amen," I yelled at them, as they stood there shocked about my great fighting skills, given to me by our lord Jesus Christ himself.

Then fate fell upon Grover, for he was struck by a jagged stone near the ankle of his right leg. He that hurled it was the leader of the satanic scum, who had come from Moscow; the bones and both the tendons were crushed by the pitiless stone. He fell to the ground on his back and in his death throes stretched out his hands towards his comrades. But the leader, who had wounded him, sprang on him and thrust a spear into his belly, so that his bowels came gushing out upon the ground, and darkness veiled his eyes.

As he was leaving the body, Percy Jackson struck him in the chest near the nipple, and the point fixed itself in his lungs. Percy Jackson came close up to him, pulled the spear out of his chest, and then drawing his sword, smote him in the middle of the belly so that he died; but he did not strip him of his armour, for his satanic comrades, men who wear their hair in a satanic manner, stood round the body and kept him off with their long spears for all his great stature and valour; so he was driven back. Thus the two corpses lay stretched on earth near to one another, the one the satanic leader and the other one was Grover, a great Christian martyr; and many another fell round them as Good Christian men came to Percy Jackson`s aid. Jesus Christ had sent them, after sending them a dream, and therefore Percy Jackson`s prayer was answer, to get aid to complete his mission, which was to kill John Lennon.

But more satanic scum came, all around them. And they were no match for these satanic scums were very powerful. So Percy Jackson fought very brave against these evil men, until every one of them was dead. And they decided to let the bodies to rot, for they did not deserve to be buried in any manner, for Satanists are not allowed to be respect under God`s graceful code. Bless him!

And I went up to talk to the troops, who were good Christian men. The women were at home attending the meal that they were about to eat after coming home from battling satanic communists. And so they looked eagerly at me, for they knew I had great wisdom, and would speed it to all the land! And I said:

"Who am I? I am the one that has been sent by God to save the world from evil. The evil communists are one of those evils. They make their followers follow strict laws, such as giving up some of their food. Our God does not do this. He gives us more freedom. We give thanks to our food, but we do not give it up. And by giving up your food you are wasting good food that could have been eaten, and if it wasn't good to eat, like passed if used by date, and then we should feed it to the dogs, not give it up. And would we give up our house just because some false leader named John Lennon and his false roman gods tells us do so? No! We should not!

"With me as your leader, I will lead you to glorious victory, where we will own Russia, and clean it under the name of our lord Jesus Christ and the United Satan's of America. We will free its people, so that they can worship our lord Rhesus Christ freely, without having some atheistic scum telling us that we cannot. We will make people pray in our school, the Ten Commandments will be pestered everywhere, and all good men will worship the lord. How grateful will that be fellow Christian men?

"I will also put the women in their place. For too long have they demanded equality? This equality will only lead to the destruction of our democratic world. This is a man's world, and it should stay as such. I will make left wing politics punishable by death. For too long have we had communist running around spreading lies. I will stop that immediately. Conservatism is the only way to god. Amen!"

And everyone cheered, for now there was a true Christian leader; unlike that Satanic scum John Lennon (who WAS the leader of Russia in 1918. I know my history, so stop telling how to suck eggs!)


	47. Threat of Communism - Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

Please note that this chapter has been written in English. If you do not stand in English, please you're someone at does no IT and get them self to read it to you.

This new chapter will be written in Danish, just so that a reader of mine will understand what my message is about. For those not familiar with Danish, this chapter will not have any important information. It will be a small chapter. But first I want to say a blessing in our Lord Jesus Christ. Dear God, I pray to you asking you to bless me and all my devoted readers. For those who are misguided, can you please get them to see the truth? Amen.

Percy Jackson decided to speak to his supporters. After helping him defeat the Satanist, he knew that they deserved to be rewarded with some heavenly wisdom. So he decided to get them to crowd around him in a circle. It was in this form that he spoke to them.

"God will reward you in the afterlife. The reward is eternal life with Him and His eternal Son Jesus Christ," Percy Jackson told the Christians. "God commands you to follow his laws as written in the Old Testament, which is the book of Moses."

"Tell me wise one, what laws are these?" said one of Percy `s disciples.

"The law I refer to is the Ten Commandments. The first commandment is this: worship God only. The second commandment is this: It is forbidden to worship any other. This includes idols to worship in. The third commandment is this: Using the Lord's name in vain is forbidden. The fourth commandment is this: the Sabbath is a day to rest. It is also a day to worship the Lord. The fifth commandment is this: disrespecting your parents is prohibited. The sixth commandment is this: murder is a sin. The seventh commandment is this: having sex with someone who is not your wife is forbidden. A person is only allowed to have one wife. The eighth commandment is this: stealing is also a sin. The ninth commandment is this: liars will be punished by being sent to hell. The final commandment is this: Planning how to get what God has given to another is prohibited. There are no other bids," said wise Percy Jackson.

"Thank you for answering that for me. You're really clever," said a supporter. And so they continued their journey to find more Christians to help them.


	48. Threat of Communism - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jesus Christ: You spoke Danish very well last chapter, my son. You will be rewarded with a eternal life in even with me.  
>Thomas Brown: Take midget.<br>Jesus Christ: What else do you demand of your devoted readers?  
>Thomas Brown: To write positive reviews for this great fan-fiction. I only will stop writing this holy story when I know that it is working that I am concerting good Christian men to my cause.<br>Jesus Christy: I will make that this happens my son. You are the best writer since William Shakes pear.  
>Thomas Brown: I am glad you think so. Amen and amen.<p>

Annie Beth, Michael and Jerry stood at the portal. They waited an hour while Percy Jackson and his group went out opt find if any daggers were there. After that hour they decided to go through.

"I will do the lord`s biding by walking through this portal by defeating anything that gets into my way. I am able to kill the Greed gods with the aid of Percy Jackson by going into the depth of jell, so I am not going to be defeated by a group of satanic scum such as those Communists, who are a threat to our capitalistic system, which was given to us by our lord Jesus Christ, a spiritual founder of the holy United Sates of Americana. I pray to Go that he gives me strength to overcome this difficult time," said Jerry.

"God is on our side Jerry. And I bet Percy Jackson is now being victory on the evil scum that are satanic evil breaths! I will follow you, for you give me wisdom and strength, enough to kill Dumbledore by knocking him off the wall, and beheading that coward Harry Potter, who ran away just because he didn't want to face our lord Joust Chris, and instead deny my greatest love: Jesus! I LOVE YOU JESUS! But alas, I will follow you through this portal and kill whoever is behind this portal," said Michaela.

"Thank you Michele, I love him just as much as you love him. We will serve him very much good. WE will go out there and kill them, and must then suffer from forcing such a satanic system called Communism on a group Christian system that treats people well. The Tsar is a lovely Christian man that would never harm a single soil. The communist leader John Lennon will send and army to kill anything that takes him on! We go forth and win! Amen," said Jerry.

"And with that, I will say a prayer: 'God, bless us very much and send us victorious into Russia so that we can defeat this communist. Amen'," said Anna Beth.

And so they walked into the portal, and then out there they witness a warrior women being attacked by a group of coward satanic scum who were community. Jerry went to one of the Satanists and attack it in the groans with the sword, and then slit its throat. He then went up to another Satanist and stab them in the stomach, and stepped on their foot, and then slit its toad. Another Satanist tried to kill him, but Jerry gouged its eyes out with a knife and then cut off the Satanists feet and arms. Jerry let him live, so that the satanic scum could live the rest of his life in pain suffering from his worms. It also gave it a chance to convert to Christianity and go to heaven like all good Christian men.

Michael and Jerry managed to kill all the Satanists, and then they said a prayer: "Thank you good for giving us the strength to kill this Satanist. We will bless you a sacrifice of a lamb, and we will read the bible tonight for an hour."

And God said, "Read the book of Judges, and it will give you the knowledge to defeat these evils."

"Thank you good," they replied. They then went up to the Warrior women who turned out to be Clarisse La Rue, who had been attacked in the second introduction of this story.

"I am a good women, who has lived an honest life. But there is one thing I have not done that, and that is being baptised on the name of our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative. Please, if you are a Good Christiane man is to baptise me and show me the true way, for only Satan sits communist scum like in this satanic place called the Soviet Union, which is what is left of the Christian empire of Russia," said Clarisse La Rue.

And so I baptised Clarisse La Rue, who renamed himself Clarisse of Christ, and we had many hours of prayer, along with Mellissa, who survived the battle, who I had given blessings to. And we plotted the attack on Satan and his false empire called the united Soviet Union. And now we had the knowledge of Clarisse of Christ. Amen.

"Yes I will," she said. "I knew you were not like anyone else. I believe you. We must defeat these evils gods and Satan before they destroy anything else! I will follow you and obey you every order. I will not speak out of term, and I will make sure I am a foot away from you at all times, for it is an offense for a woman to go suck a thigh. I am a Prayer Warrior now and I want you to baptise me and my family, for none of us our baptised," said Clarisse of Christ as she left the waters of the baptising lake.

And so we travelled on to catch up with Percy Jackson and his group, who had now wandered far off into the distance.


	49. Threat of Communism - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

BelieverInChrist: I have decided to go back to my original user name, instead of Thomas Brown, so that I can honour my lord Jesus Christ.  
>Jesus himself: Thank you. You will be blessed tenfold.<p>

Percy Jackson entered into the town of Moscow and met with the church leaders, who had hidden themselves because John Lennon had ordered any Christians to be burnt alive. John Lennon had built a coliseum in which he forced good Christian men to fight to the death. Percy Jackson wanted to put a stop to this, but he decided to talk to the Church Leaders first. And so they crowded around underground cellar, where Percy Jackson decided to talk to the Church leaders about his plan to get rid of the Coliseum, and kill John Lennon, and bring back the good Christian Tsar who was kind to his own people. And so Percy spoke:

"To those of Moscow, do not fear for your life, for God and his eternal son will punish these demons known as John Lennon, the satanic leader of the Soviet Russian Empire, who allows atheistic rites such as teaching the false lie that, is Evolution and worship of the Roman Gods: Jupiter, Venus, Pan, Mars, Hades, and Hercules, which are false beings that have been created by Satan to betray us to the depths of Hell. I will lead a revolt against this evil man, so that every good Christian man can worship our lord Jesus Christ freely without any atheists telling us that we cannot. We will bring back religion into the government, where only good Christian men can be elected into government, and into our Schools where we allow people to pray again like they should be allowed.

"The first thing I will stop is this Coliseum, where good Christian men are forced to fight against each other to their deaths. This is the influence of the false Roman Gods, who want to make the world return back to the old roman times before it became Christian. For many hundreds years good Christian men are forced to fight against each other to their deaths much like they are forced to do here in Moscow. When the Roman Empire became the Holy Roman Empire, they banned all Coliseum games, and instead made people worship our lord Jesus Christ instead. Likewise, when Russia returns to being ruled by the Tsar, these evil games will be stopped, much like the Holy Roman Empire.

"Has these evil men ever heard of the law: 'Do not kill'? Good Christian men should not kill other good Christian men because it is a sin, and killing Christians will send people to hell, no matter who they are. Although killing an Atheist is okay, that is because they are not really men, but demons. We will get rid of the Coliseum and force the Atheists to fight against each other to their deaths, so that we can punish these evils things and finally get rid of them once and for. They will learn what it is really like to be forced to fight against each other to their deaths, even against friends and families. And we will be pleased and be rewarded by being sent to heaven and spending time with our Lord Jesus Christ.

"I, Percy Jackson, along with my followers, Grover and Michael, who help me very much in converting many people to the way of our lord Jesus Christ and his eternal father lord God, we will help you in the fight to get rid of John Lennon and his followers, and bring back the old traditions of worshiping the one and only true God and his eternal son our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative. I will get my followers to organise the churches around Moscow, so that on the Fourth of July we will up-rise against the evil men in control of this country and bring it back to the way it was before.

"For in the days of the kings, and evil witched ruled Israel, making people worship the false god Zeus. After Elijah inspired the Jewish people to up rise, the evil witch was killed and had her body drag across the country, to show every why you should not force people to worship false gods. Like what Elijah did, I will do also, by dragging the body of John Lennon across the country of Moscow to show every why _Ego Vere Fidelis in Christo._ And then we will celebrate and kick any Atheists out of Moscow and send them to Suburbia," said Percy Jackson. And everyone clapped at the speech.

And the head breast said: "You speak wise. These words will give us the strength to defeat this evil. This is Russia which is a Christian nation, so Satanist, atheist, Hindu, Muslims, Buddhist, and any other non-god fearing people, who worshiped false gods, should not be allowed in this God fearing Nation. We must get rid of them, and make them slaves, if they agree to being a fellow Christian. Once they truly believe in God and his son, Jesus, then would we release them to bring glory to God and his son. If they still did not believe, we would burn then, just as their fellow Satanist did when they refused to worship our lord Jesus Christ. I want to bring Glory to God, and with you arriving, we will be able to do this. Amen."

And we broke bread and drank red wine, said more prayers, read the Bible, and then we went to bed.


	50. Threat of Communism - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 or 20**

Jesus himself: You are wise indeed. That last chapter was very well written.  
>BelieverInChrist: I am glad you said so.<br>BookObsesserNumberOne: I did not like for I am a satanic scum who likes to question the lord Jesus Christ and his eternal gather God.  
>Jesus himself: Be gone Satan. Leave this place at once.<br>BelieverInChrist: Thank you Rhesus.

Jerry, along with Anna Beth, and Groper came to the torn of Moscow. They went incognito so the satanic scum did not know that they were in actually good Christian men. Clarisse La Rue decided to stay at the gate of the city so that she could stand guide to make sure that no one was behind us, for we geared that someone was trying to follow us.

And I said: "Behold, we come to the entry of Moscow where the Satanic scum lie, who want to kill all good Christian men, and refuse our ability to worship the lord freely, who is our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative, the only and only son our father and his, God of Is Real. I will lead amyl though the streets and kill all that satanic scum that allow homosexuality, and make that John Lennon suffer for all that he has done."

And Anna Beth said: "You speeches have strength me. We must defeat these evils gods and Satan before they destroy anything else! I will follow you and obey you every order. I will not speak out of term, and I will make sure I am a foot away from you at all times, for it is an offense for a woman to go suck a thigh. A women`s place is behind his man, and you are my man, who has protected me for as long as I have known. You are the greatest man I have ever known."

And Grower said: "I too will go with you as a good Christian man. You are very wise and know what you are doing, so I will follow you were ever you will go. I will be your back, so that your can teach these evil people the true way of being a good Christian man. Amen."

And I said: "I am glad of our laxity, this will aid us very much to defeat this weevil people who come to destroy us. John Lennon must be stopped as our reports state that he has setup a coliseum in which he gets good Christian men to face against over good Christian men and get them to kill each other to the death. We must put a stop to this."

As Jerry said this, the satanic communist policies arrived. So brave Jerry went up to the weevil guides and stabbed one of them in the private parts and then slit their throats. Grover stock out his spear and throw at the police that was going up at him, and go through its heart, and Grover was able to get the swear out of the satanic scum in enough time to stab the next breast coming at him, in which he was able to stab him in the throat with spear. Jerry then manage to cut the next persons legs, and cop them off. After they were able to defeat them all they realise that Annabeth and been kidnapped. She was being sent to the coliseum where she was to fight other good Christian men.

We then went to the church where Percy Jackson was, but he gone out. But Michael was there. And Michael said: "Percy Jackson is with Ebony talking the breast on the south side of Moscow. This is the west side of Moscow. The coliseum is on north area of Moscow where the palace is, with John Lennon and all the greedy atheists that have taken over all the business. Only good Christian men should be able to take control of a capital system. What do you want?"

And Jerry said to his dearest friend Michael, in which they both went through many struggles at Hogwarts as undercover wizards, a painful task to do: "Dearest friend, we know each other for many years. I untrusted you, so I will tell you this important importuned, so that you can help me. It has come to my knowledge that our friend Annabeth has been kidnapped by the satanic communists to be forced to fight against their own free will, causing them to sin and force to go to hell. I need your help to stop this."

And Michele said: "Percy Jackson is out and will be a way for a day or so. If my reports are correct, Annabeth will have to right today this night. I fear that a woman will never be bale a fight, even if she prayed to our lord Jesuits Christ. We must rescue her before the fight begins. We will go to the north section of Moscow tonight, but we must read the Bible so that God can give us answers."

And so we read the bible, and found the answer. We then prepared, and then started proctoring to the north section of Moscow where the coliseum was. Amen.

Next Chapter: We follow the adventures of Percy as he travels around the south section of Moscow with Ebony.


	51. Threat of Communism - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_If not one gives me a good review, then I will end my life by shooting myself with my father's .10 shot gun._

Percy Jackson and Ebony walked through the streets of the south part of Moscow. They had just talked to Michael, and he agreed to tell Jerry when he arrived that Percy was going to go to the south part of Moscow, where most of the poorest people come from, due to lack of jobs, caused by the communist uprising. Most of the people where black and Indian, although Percy Jackson was only concern for the black people for hey were the most likely people to concert back to Christianity. The Indians were more interested in their cow god that was a whore. In the east part of the town where Asians and a few blacks, but they were godless, so Percy decided that once Moscow was taken back, he would send an army to kill those breasts. In the west, where he came from was where the so called Bodies came from, although dealing in crime they would be submissive to the lord and loyal to those that are truthful to the path of God and his eternal son Jesus Christ. Up north, past the great river lie the palace and the coliseum. There was a small white community of good Christian that were white and in hiding from John Lennon.

And Percy Jackson said: "Behold the south side of Moscow where we will talk to the church leaders here, who are in hiding. Let us move forth, and speak less, so that no one we hat sees us here and called the police to arrest."

And Ebony said: "I agree with you Percy Klaxon. Let's move forth." And before she could do that, a man grabbed her and started to rape her. Percy tried to stop her, but he was too late, Ebony was now cursed and must die. So Percy Jackson took out his sword and killed both Ebony and the man.

I then went to the church leaders and talked to them. It was agreed that tonight was the best time to stick at John Lennon and that we would lead an army into the north section of Moscow and attack them while the game is on.

And Claire came into the church and said: "I have come to tell you that I have decided to help you in what you are planning to do."

And Ebony said: "I am with you as well."

And Gruber said: "I am with you also. May this day bring ass grate victory over thesis scum? I really hate these Satanist that plague everywhere at the moment. We really need to get rid of them, and fast. Tonight is the best night to do this, I think. So let's get moving and organise the army."

And I said: "I am glad of your support, I will use it wisely, to defeat these satanic scum and get rid of them forever and ever. Amen."


	52. Threat of Communism - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I Continue My Story**

I, Jerry, will continue this story. Although it has been a long time and a long struggle I am prepared to tell the rest of my story.

And so we went to the coliseum. John Lennon decided to insult us by nailing a group of Christians to corpses and setting them alight. This made me feel so sick that I wanted to vomit. But to make sure we weren't suspicious I had to swallow that vomit. I am a martyr to my cause.

"We are very close." I said to my followers. "Soon we will be entering in to the enemies den and we can be at very much dagger. Be prepared!"

"Can I." asked Ebony, "say a prayer to our fiend who will battle soon in the arena Annabeth?"

"Yes." I said. "Make it quick. They battle will be soon."

"I pray to our lord Jesus Christ that Annabeth will have an affair battle, where she will curse you evil doers and make good turn into good. May Jesus Christ protect through this time of doggedness."

We went into the coliseum a sat down in the tallest seat. We could barely see the arena. I noticed Annabeth wearing her armour, which was satanic black, another insult to us, and her blond hair was waving in the wind. Her blue eyes stared at me and me stair back; we knew what each one was doing.

And John Lennon appeared warring his purple (a satanic colour) robe that showed off how wicked and evil he was. "May be the cattle being!" he exited lighting.

Annabeth was facing a satanic bitch who had lots of tattoos and many piercings. She looked like a person who would have sex with many people. She was warring a bra and Annabeth was also, another insult.

They sight fighting each other with clubs, hitting each other. The crowd was jeering at Annabeth, hoping it would distract her and let the satanic bitch kill her!

"You Christian slut! I bet you had sex with your priest!" the crowd said.

I knew deep down that Annabeth was not a slut. Although she was a prostitute when she was under the controls of the false gods Zeus and Venus, since she had converted to Christianity she had stayed clean.

Suddenly, the satanic bitch slit Annabeth with her knife, killing Annabeth. Suddenly out of nowhere, a woman charged in, got out a gun a shot the bitch. She then when up to John Lennon.

"Prepare to die!" she said.

It was….. My wife Mary!


	53. Threat of Communism - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We went back to the church after burning the arena to the ground. All those nonbelievers with beheaded, and those that converted to God's holy way came with us. Mary walked with me. I asked her of the baby and she said the baby was dined.

"I want to have another baby one day," she said. "But this maybe a girl."

"I do not like girls," I said. "I want strong Christian men."

"Yes," she said. "I agree with you. A good Christian son will do."

We came to the church and I talked to the people of Moscow, all of them that had come after the victory. They were all glad that the evilness that had come over the city had gone. And I said to them:

"The evil John Lennon is dead! I managed to go into the crowds after poor Annabeth was murdered by that satanic butch! He and his communist party will never worry us again. You can pray to our lord Jesus Christ freely now onwards without fear of anyone stopping us!"

Percy Jackson asked me if he could do a speech as well, and I approved of it. And he went up to the stand and talked to the Moscow of People:

"God Christian men, I will tell you my entire story of how I got her! I was once a Satanist much like John Lennon. I worshiped evil gods of the geeks, but secretly we were worshipping Stan. And after a long battle against my dear friend Jerry, I saw the errors of my mistake. With the strength I managed to convert the camp in which I lived in. Although my old mentored died during the struggle between me and Grover, I managed to convert them all. After that we went with Percy Jackson to face off against the evil gods and won. Now America is free from the satanic scum and now we have done the same thing for you all! You should all be grateful for we have done. You are not free to live in God's chosen path for us! Rejoice!"

And everyone cheered. Percy Jackson and his friend went back to America, so that they could help the people of America learn the true way of the lord, this meant going through the portal by the way to go back to the future. I decided to stay here in the past with Clarisse and Marry to make sure thing transformed correctly. Ebony also stayed with me, and Tyson, Percy Jackson's brother decided to stay as well. Luke Castellan had come that day through the portal to help us. He was a brave warrior that had helped us defeat the evil Greek Gods.

"Farewell all of you," said Percy Jackson. "I and my friends will truly miss you all! God bless you and the United Sates."

Percy Jackson's adventures will be in my new story which will be the sequel to my first on, titled The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods Part Two. Be prepared to be amazed at one of the best stories ever to come onto this website!

I will be keep yelling my story to you so that you can know what will happen next to me in this story. This is because John Lennon is not the only person that threatens the future of Moscow, but someone even more evil… Stalin!


	54. Threat of Communism - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thomas Brown: Ebony is no proof read this story so I will be gong alone.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes, but I will be here to confine you.<br>Thomas Brown: Thank Jesus Christ, you are bury welcomed.

A few weeks had past. Annabeth sent me one message stating that Percy Jackson was kidnapped, but because I was busy I let her shirt that out. I was more concerned about the evil Stalin who was planning to send an army to the holy city of Moth cow. He was in his stronghold Saint Petersburg which he renamed Stalin Town, after he though he misspelt it Satan Town but we knew that he had done it on purpose. We were really annoyed and were planning to take Stalin Town so that we could free the people and baptize them all in the name of our lord Jesus Christ and his holy father God.

Clarisse had come back from a mission which involved spying on Stalin and making sure he didn't have any trips up his Jeeves. I had sent her on this mission not long after Percy Jackson left. Grover went with her on the mission, but he didn't come back. Clarisse told me what happened.

"Well, we went to Stalin town. It took us a few months to travel there and the journey was awful. Most of the people are in probity. Those atheistic scum refuse to donate to charity and expected to let the people live in scum much like their name stake. I help many of these people by teaching them the word of God and Grover baptized them into the church. I even helped set up secrete Churches were they could worship freely without the fear of the evil Stalin getting to him.

"One of my sermons was thus: 'Deer fellow Christians, we have all have two fathers, the psyche one that is not all the important other than bringing us into this world physically, and our true father the one in heavenly that actually set forth to bring us here and then save us from the evils of Satan by bring up his one and only son to this earth to die on the cross and suffer for our sins so that we could be saved. Amen.' And all the men loved it and the women cheered with glee. It was a wonderful sight-seeing them turn our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative and truly believe.

"After this we went up to Stalin town. I stayed there for a few weeks but I didn't dare start up a church in case we were court. We stayed in an inn where I did a few secret sermons such as this: 'Be brave for one day Stalin will be overthrown and we will bring a new error much like in Moscow where people can worship freely without and fear at all. Just stay strong and pray even if it is in secrecy, for one day in the future you will be able to pray in public without fear from those static scum! So go forth and pray.' But I didn't do that much and only to a few small number of people who I knew I could trust.

"When I found out where Stalin was hiding, we decided to find it and spy on him. Me and Grover got there and discovered that Stalin was making war plans. He said: 'I am doing to send a message army to take out Moscow. I am going to send my most evilness of all men so that they can teach these Christians a lesson not to take on Satanist such as myself. We will leave within a week.' After hearing this I got back as fast as I could. Grover has stayed in Stalin Town in case he found out any more information from Stalin and his evil army of Satanic Scum! I hope this news please you," said Clarisse with pride of what she had just done.

I was pleased as well. I knew now that we would met Stalin in battle and I could kill him the and there by cutting his head off. "Thankyou for this important information. I will used this very wise to gain and arm of good Christian men to right off this evil army that is planning to invade this holy city. I will be willing to lead the army in to battle and I hope you will be willing to come with me seeing that you are a grate battle person who has won many battle despite being a women," I said.

"Yes, I will battle with you when Stalin came," she replied submittals.

"Then we must prepare for a battle for I knew Stalin will try and siege Moscow's walls with dragons he had found in Suburbia. WE mustn't allow him to win no matter what. Russia's fate depends on this great battle we are about to fight," I said.

So we planned out the battle so that when Stalin came we would show him the might of Christian Russian Empire. We also worked out a plan to rescue the Tsar who had been captured with his family in Stalin Town. We decided that Grover would do this while the battle is going on and Stalin is distracted. And so we put this plan into action and this will be detailed in the next chapter.


	55. Threat of Communism - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thomas Brown: The next chapter will deal with Grover in Stalin Town.  
>Jesus Christ: Anymore news?<br>Thomas Brown: Yes, I like to mention that my cousin Ebony has decided not to help me with writing this story, but she is proofreading it.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes, she makes very good proofreading person, far better than your evil brother Noah!<br>Thomas Brown: I prefer Ebony. I can at least talk about our Lord Jesus Christ, unlike my brother who has completely turned away from Christ! He has even admitted to being a bi person (whatever that is, it must be some satanic cult worshiping a god named Bi).  
>Jesus Christ: That is truly awful.<br>Thomas Brown: Yes, but we must now go onto the story with deal with Grover in Stalin Town

I, Grover of Christ, came to Stalin town, which was original named St Petersburg but renamed by Stalin after himself, hence Stalin town. I have been given a new assignment to take out two very evil threats that could compromise the mission to overthrow Stalin. Two of his evil henchmen had decided to create a secret police whose task it is to route any secret Christians hiding in Satan Two. I had created a church which their lives were at risk. So I decided to take on the mission to take them out.

I, along with Rachael, a dear friend of mine decided to locate the first person. His name was Benry (who once a upon a time called himself a true beaver, and secretly wrote that evil satanic story My Immortal even though he denied it, despite there being a lot evidence towards him writing it) who was living in the east part of Stalin town where my church was located. I gave the task of the over person to Rachael, whose mission will be discussed later in this story.

And so I found Benry dealing with illegal drugs (but because Stalin had legalized drugs, he was allowed to continue, but because it is condemned under American law which is the law I go under, I had to punish him) to a group of drug lords, named Rika and Book. So I took out my sniper rifle and waited for the ideal time to shot Benry. So I watched the scene unfold.

"Here are the drugs that you ordered," said Benry. "You better be careful with them."

"Yes, we will be careful with them. I will hand you the money now," said Rika.

"How much do the dugs cost?" asked Books.

"Ten dollars per kilogram," Benry said evilly. "For all of this it will be twenty thousand dollars."

"Here is the money," said Rika, handing the money other.

"Here are the drugs," said Benry. Books disappeared very quickly, along with Rika, but I knew that I would take them on another day. I took out my rifle, aimed it at Benry, and with one bullet I shot him in head. His head blew up and blood went everywhere. I was glad that the satanic scum was dead.

I then went back to the church in west of Stalin in which Rachael was staying at. She was the first person to be converted to Christianity after Percy Jackson did and it was because of her that I was saved many times from death. After half an hour she had returned. She look at me and told me her story with other people watching in amazement.

"I, Rachael of Christ, was given mission by Grover to kill a target. His named was Idiosy, who was one of the people that hacked into my second account (Benry hacked into my first account). I waited an hour where he was meant to be, but I discovered that my information was wrong.

"So I journeyed to a pool in which he was bathing with many naked women, all of them claiming to his wife, even though God told us that we are only allowed to have one wife and on wife only. So I bided my time until all the women had left to take a shower. Idiosy stooped that to take a cigar. I got up really close, and with a dagger I stabbed him in the throat, and then in the balls. I then got away before the guards of his so called wives came. I burnt down the house so that no one could find out what really happen, which also killed everyone inside, including his so called wives and guards," she told us her story.

I was so glad of what we had achieved, and I decided to send a letter to Jerry of what had happened.


	56. Threat of Communism - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I, Jerry of Christ, along with Claire decided to plan our next move. And so we were there standing on the battle filed waiting to see what Stalin planned to do next.

And Stalin came up to us with a sheer in his face. He looked really evil in his black amour also wearing a tee-shirt with an image of the devil on it. This made me really made that I wanted to punch in the face.

"Well done," he said. "You managed to defeat my two main henchmen, but can you defeat me new one, replaced by other one Idiosy. His name is Rika, the person that was dealing drugs with Benry, although he had died as well. You will battle him."

So I stood and face me operant. He was really evil looking, a lot Robert Patterson, who looks like satanic drug addict (who is also evil for playing a vampire). He was in fact had a sex change so he was secretly a women which made me really mad. As soon as our prayer warriors sounded the trumpet, the signal for battle of blood shall fall like a torch, because in wildly darted one another, as whetting their savage boar teeth began to fight with the dew of the foam of his beard, and they made you, every man under shield of their spears, but here is crouched idly off and if others saw his face on the crown of a spear, or directly intended thereat try to eager to him.

But both are so carefully guarded attitude by his spies' holes in their shields, which found nothing looters-in from the arms to make war with much sweat trickled from their terror. Rika kicking apart a sudden in the stone rolled away from under the tread exposed outside the shield, and a member of this author seeing that the case mentioned by the stroke of a spear in his hand, his leg and he went through the Argive shaft, whereat one and the satanic and cried for joy.

Wounded a man, with shoulder kept the charge of lab or with all my strength plunged his spear into his breast Stan this author, restoring the joy of the citizens, if the head from above the twinkling of an destroyed it, and retreated to the harm of weapon shivered weapon of another splintered the foot of the foot even to take a stone and he let it fly, and now a pair of be no fighting, he had lost between the lance. Clutching their sword hilts then they shut up, and roundabout, with their shields narrow, and having waged war at the country-folk.

Soon after, Rika introduced that crafty satanic trick with any of that country, disengaging from the conjunction of their knowledge of him at once a struggle back to their left foot into a pit next to another stomach held the eye from a distance and then he plunged his right foot by a weapon in the navel of his old age and fixed thorns. Down falls this author, blood-bespattered, the contracting ribs and belly in his agony. But thinking that it was full of victory, threw down his sword, and to him, intent on spoiling ignorant of himself.

And this was the fall of this author for the first who had revolted, yet breathing faintly, and made lab or more grievous retained last fall by his sword and thrust it in the heart of Rika. Established there according to foul teeth biting the dust but that is in his agony. And so the evil Rika was dead and I laughed at Stalin.

"You succeed in defeating him, but will you manage with the strong Books, who was original a secret Satanist but expresses his belief freely now," said Stalin.

"I will take him on now!" I said. And so the next battle with be in the next chatter.


	57. Threat of Communism - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I then went up and faced my next opponent. Claire beg me not to fight but I knew I had to do it. She was cling to me feet but I went forward to face who I would eventual sent to hell. This person was bigger than the person before. He was called Books and he wrote pamphlet about bad thing about me and how I contradict myself all the time (which I don't) and he mocks the words that I write by steeling them and added more words (which are satanic scummiest lies). So I took out my sword, and faced him.

"Jesses Christ is my saviour. HE will pretext me in my lime of need. Where is your false gods now?" I demanded. "I know perfumery well that your gods is not real but is a lie created by Stalin (which s secretly demon processed by the Satan, the worse demon of them all! And he is not a god!)"

"Laugh out loud," said Books.

"Is that all you are going to say?" I asked.

"Laugh out loud," said Books again. I realized that the person was an idiot only suited to telling lies and killing innocent Christians so I decided that I had enough and started the battle. However, both organized by the hole, you can't find anything in the war on terror in his shield slowly adopted them spy the thief to sweat. Then suddenly, on the basis of the chemical forsake Ned then my sword and beetles, I'm looking for my problems. It seems that scary, but I ask, I feel very well, I knew boxy.

"You will never win," I yelled at the trope of my tong. I took my sword and beheaded Books. I took his head and put it on the stake so that everyone could see the evilness of Books.

"Well done," said Stalin. "But you haven't take on my main person that is here to kill you. Behold Grover who I have demon processed." (By the way, the reason why Grover keeps coming back to life is because some atheist science keeps cloning just to annoy us Christians. We ARE trying to put an end to this, so stop mentioning Grover keep combine back ok!)

"I will bring him on, even kill him if it means getting to you," I said. I then looked at my followers and then to the satanic scum on the over side of the battle field – especially the ones that were tractors and changed sides - and I said, "Why must you follow those fools. I know you very well; you would ever worship any false gods, because I know you were a Christian before I put you in this mess. I now ask you to help me and in my quest to bring down this evil Satanists, and remove all the evilness that it contains. Please help me, you are my only hope." And everyone cheered and both my army and Stalin's army turn against him.

"All you armies are belonging to us," salad Claire.

"Yes," Said Stalin," but Grover hasn't turned to your side. He is still under my control."

"Don't you mean Satan? You are being just as much as he is," I said.

"Begonia with you! GROVER! KILL HIM!" AND with that Stalin disappeared using his static powers. I stood to face Grover – my friend – and this will be detailed in the next chapter.

_These next few verses will comfort you with God's holy words! Behold the greatness that is God! He will punish you if you do not conform to his ways:_

_For this is the day of the Lord GOD of hosts, a day of vengeance, that he may avenge him of his adversaries: and the sword shall devour, and it shall be satiate and made drunk with their blood._

_The LORD shall smite thee with a consumption, and with a fever, and with an inflammation, and with an extreme burning, and with the sword, and with blasting, and with mildew; and they shall pursue thee until thou perish._

_He that smitten his father, or his mother, shall be surely put to death._

_Those that believe! You must fight those that do not believer, for they are near to you, and may you punish them._


	58. Threat of Communism - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Battle with Grover**

_Author's note/ Hey this is Ebony again. Thomas has told me to post this chapter. He wrote this yesterday so I have had time proofread it. Hopefully Thomas will be glad at what I've done. I know he is the hardest person to please, but I couldn't help myself. I have only fixed most of the spelling and grammar errors but most of it is the work of Thomas and not me._

_(By the way, this is from Jerry's point of view if you are confused)_

I stood up against Grover. His breath stank a lot as if it was rotten fish. I knew this was a sign that he was possessed by a demon by Stalin's command. Satan has many powers but they do not stand up against the awesomeness of Christ. I knew I had to face Grover even if it meant killing him because at least I know he will be going to heaven as it is not his fault.

"The one and only true God and his eternal begotten son Jesus Christ, please forgive me for my future deeds. The blood I will stain today will be on my enemies hand and not mine. Stalin has demon possessed my friend and he is not of own self. He cannot control what he does. I pray to you to spare his life is it comes to me ending it," I prayed softly before going into battle.

"Pray as much as you want, your God will not save you," said Stalin laughingly. I ignored it.

I drew my sword and pointed it at Grover. He took out a massive club which he was planning to bash my head in. I knew I had to avoid this fate as I knew I still had work to do for my heavenly father up there in the clouds where the angelic birds sing great songs in the lord's holy city of New Jerusalem.

Grover swung his club at me trying to knock my other but I ducked it. I managed to stab him once but it did not penetrate him for he was wearing lots of armour. He swung his club again and this time it hit me. I fell to the ground. Grover then swung his club over his head and onto the ground hoping to finish me off. But quickly I rolled and dodged the slam of the club. The ground shook as the club penetrated the ground. Quickly I stabbed my sword into Grover's chest, this time succeeding in penetrating. He started to scream. I got up onto my feet.

"Give Grover, you are being controlled," I demanded. "Please, you are my friend." Grover simply groaned at me.

"Yes, he is under my control. He will kill you if you don't kill him," said Stalin. I really wanted to kill Stalin but I knew I needed to finish Grover off first. So as Grover charged at me swinging his club, I dodged the club and stabbed my sword into Grover's throat. Blood then started splatted out of his throat and into my face, blinding me. I could even taste the ungodly blood. Grover dropped to the ground.

Suddenly Stalin disappear using satanic magic. We buried Grover because he was under control by Satan and wasn't his fault. Books and Rika were left to rot on the battlefield; those satanic atheistic scum. We returned back to the church in Moscow to plan the invasion of Stalin Town and to free the Tsar, who would then take over Russia as a holy Christian King!

_Author's note/ Just to mention, Thomas will returning home tomorrow so he will be continuing in writing this story. Sorry but I will not be proofreading anymore of this Fan-fiction, Thomas will be doing that. ):_


	59. Threat of Communism - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Stalin was having a bad day. Not only had his greatest warrior Grover had been defeated, but he also was in a billion dollars into debt because he worshiped the devil and this was his punishment. He was eating his cereal when he came up with a very good idea – he would allow anyone to believe in whatever they wanted to – and went to make this happen for real.

I found out about it the fray after burying Grover – we were in the church reading the newspaper. We were really angry at this and decided to acted at once. We got all the Christians we knew together before Stalin could make this actually happen, and then we went to Stalin town with a massage army. We had lots of axes to cut those satanic scums in half.

"I will lead you on a great battle against these evil things. I will tell you something, this battle is not in vixen, we will ill! Come all your rube relievers and help me take down this tyrant how plans to make atheists and Satanist legal!" I said to my army.

"Guess that malicious hackers or crackers are that enters the government and two of the three computers in the enterprise - producing computer viruses and Trojan horses, denial of service attacks against Internet service providers and send hate mail, spam and email bombs. You got it! It's basically atheists," said Ebony.

"The following examples are the principles of atheism are also shown in the polytheism wrong. Here are some reasons that withdrawals betrayal atheism - belief in Jesus Christ. I ask you to consider these factors carefully," I replied.

And with this brave remark we charged into Stalin town bravely without fear. I got to Stalin's house – Clare was with me along with Ebony – and we charged into the house and found Stalin there eating his cereal, thing about the mobile he was able to do to us to do to us to do to us to do.

"You time is up," we yelled, taking out our guys.

"But I was only trying to help," said Stalin.

"They only person you were trying to help were yourself! You evil satanic Kant!" and we shot them all dead. And he was died. We laughed for how each he was and how easily this fight was.

_"Nolan denim vows hoodia consider are quod duo principia deco: Abundant ET fame ET muumuu ET quondam - simplex duo bus principia's, none? Stunt atom ET duo quae pluribus indisputable lections' ex ibis principia. Ad cognoscente, sported vinculum multitude gentile ET atheist neck principium copier ET penury Christi fiddles principium Inupiat. Lections, quae hacienda sent, quae squinter: is frequented ET althea ceteris denarius vela pagan's vela jewellery. Cetera Vera sent Christiane, alias generis eye sedum, sue Omnia very Christiane mayors prettied fore precious propter tenuis totem. Seed null asset omnibus genius ET althea quiz Tanta ills. Atheisms EST Newquay!"_ I said as we walked out of the horse burn in it.


	60. Threat of Communism - Finale Chapter

**The Last Chapter**

And so I and Claire came back victorious. Finally we had won the war. The Tsar was put back onto the throne and we were knighted for all the good work we had done. After that we went back through the portal were we came across our friend Ebony who was waiting there for us. She was with Grover.

"Now we must go back to camp half-blood and tell everyone the good news that Stalin and Lenin had been destroyed and we put the tsar back onto the throne. Communism and Satanism never came to Russia," said Ebony.

"Yes," I said. And finally I can retire for I have done much good work for our lord Jesus Christ.

"I will too retire," said Ebony. "I will give guidance to those that still need it."

"Yes, I will to too," I said. And so finally our adventures ended. We lived happily ever after in Kansas where we come from and live with our family.

The rest of the story of the prayer Warriors will be by the character Percy Jackson and his friends. Grover and Claire went back the two camps to check up on them which will detailed in the Evil Gods Part Two, if you haven't read it yet read it!

THE END

PS: Sorry for being too short for I needed to end this as soon as possible. Also read my cousin stuff on ponies.

PS: Because Ebony and Michael are not related, they got married. Also Jerry went to Africa to feed pork children the word of God.


	61. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 1

**Book Four: The Evil Gods - Part Two**

**Chapter 1: Jason Converts to Christianity**

THOMAS: This has been co-written by me and my cousin Ebony Anne Brown. To all those that are concerned, my brother Noah has left home to leave with one of my godless Uncle, curse ye name. I must go on with a new co-writer, who has gotten better at correcting mistakes. So if you have come here to mock me of my mistakes, you will be surprised for there will be no spelling errors at on in this story.

EBONY: Yeah, you won't find any mistakes here. All the spelling mistakes were Noah fault. He allowed many of the spelling mistakes go through. Thomas is dyslexic so it was cruel. Make things worse he caused some of the mistakes on purpose.

THOMAS: Thank-you for clearing that up. I want to explain what this story is. In the first books in this God inspired series, a group of Christian warriors were able to convert Camp Half-Blood to Christianity. With the help of Jerry, a fellow Christian that converted the camp to Christianity, Percy Jackson and his friends were able to defeat the evil Greek Gods. After this, Michael, a fellow Prayer Warrior, turned to Hogwarts, in which they were able to defeat the evil head master Dumbledore and freed England from the grips of witchcraft. After this, Percy Jackson and Jerry went to Communist Russia, which was under control of the evil John Lennon. After John Lennon was defeated by Jerry's wife Mary, Percy Jackson left to return to Camp Half Blood, leaving Jerry to deal with the evil Stalin, which story will be told in The Prayer Warriors: The Threat of Communism. And now the second part of The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods, where The Prayer Warriors faces their biggest challenge yet…. THE EVIL ROMAN GODS!

_A prayer to the one I truly believe in  
>The man that came to suffer our sin<br>This man is Jesus Christ, our saviour  
>For this he asks us of only one favour<br>And this is to convert to God and pray  
>He wants us all to follow his holy way<br>Amen_

Jason woke up in a bush. He didn't know why he was there. He didn't even know who he was. He was just someone that was a stranger to himself. He noticed that he was holding a coin. On it was some scary looking image. Memory blank, he didn't know who that was either. He decided the first thing was to work out who he was.

"Hey you!" someone yelled. He decided to leave the bush and great the person yelling.

"Hullo?" he said puzzlingly. "Where are we?"

"Camp Christ's Blood," the person said. "We were called Camp Half-Blood, but since we've killed our original masters, who were really wicked, we have changed the name. Honestly, I really liked the new one and I want to forget its original name. Hi, my name is Annabeth."

"Hello, Annabeth. Who are you again?" he asked her.

"I am Annabeth of Christ, and I am a Prayer Warrior. My boyfriend, who I am engaged to, has disappeared and I am really distressful. I really need your help. Has anybody passed you at any point?" she asked him wonderingly.

"No, sorry," Jason replied to her, honestly. "I have just wakened up. I don't know where I am or who I am. My memory is all gone! I need guidance?"

She grasped. "So you have never heard of the holy word of Jesus Christ? Surely something as profound as that could be remembered even by the most forgetful of people?" Annabeth asked.

"No sorry. Who is Jesus Christ?" he asked her.

"Well Jesus Christ is the greatest thing to ever happen to the world. He is God's only begotten son and he died on the cross for our sins. He died so that we could be free of sin. Through him we can go to heaven and be with our heavenly father. I am a Prayer Warrior and my job is to spread the word of God to all people, so that they all know who Jesus Christ is and the sacrifice that he made, as told by Saint Matthew in his Gospel. This is truly good news for everyone," answered my question she did.

"Oh my, this is truly good news! This feels like good comfort for me! I want to become a Christian! I want know your way, and maybe I could one day see your saviour and he could answer my question! I want to know who I really am!" he shouted with glee! He was truly amazed at this wise girl's words.

"First you must be baptized. I highly doubt you have been baptized yet, and even if you have been baptized, we better be careful. I will get my friend he to baptize you. No women are permitted to baptize. This is a man's job," she said.

One of the other Prayer Warriors, a male, came up to where they were. He was called Leo and he had curly hair. Nearby was a stream and it was there that Leo baptized Jason. After he was baptized, he felt fresh and ready to go. He wanted to know more about this wonderful Jesus that he had heard so much about. And he really wanted to go to this camp where he could learn more about a father who loved him so much.

When they got to the camp, some guy was yelling out some stuff that disturbed Jason a lot. This person was not like the other people. Unlike Annabeth and her friends, this person was wearing dark clothing and looked very evil.

"Who is this person?" he asked.

"He is a false prophet. He claims to worship the roman gods, but we all know he is secretly worships Satan, the worse crime of them all. For some strange reason, God is not allowing us to defeat him. He seems immortal, but it won't be long before we find a way to get rid of him and send him to the depths of hell. Treat this man as a test of your faith. But don't worry, he won't be here long," Annabeth answered Jason's question.

This what the false prophet yelled (don't worry, it won't be that scary): "Dear people of this earth, you got this all wrong. We are not here to harm you. All we want you to do is worship our Roman gods. I am here to present one of them, Jupiter, the mightiest of them all. Worship them and you will be rewarded."

"He is lying," said Annabeth. "Not only is he here to harm you, he is here also to tempt you into falling to your death, where you will burn forever in the flames of hell, a painful fate no one should get, other than those satanic scum! Pray to God and you will be rewarded, unlike the Roman gods who have nothing to reward you with other than endless suffering."

She then took me to the main church hall. She told me that Jerry and Percy Jackson built this church with their very own hands. It looks very beautiful and had many wonderful paintings duplicating famous scenes from the Holy Bible, such as the crucifixion, the birth of Jesus, and Moses leading the people out of the land of Egypt. The last painting gave Jason a strange feeling, something of his previous life. It was something important that he should remember but he couldn't.

As they entered the Church they could hear a pain scream. Someone was inside. That person was panicking. Annabeth and Leo rushed inside with Jason following.

"Oh no!" said Annabeth. "Grover has been demon possessed!"

THOMAS: Find out in the next chapter what happens to Grover. Will they be able get rid of the demon from Grover, and where is Percy Jackson? And will they be able to defeat the evil Roman gods?

EBONY: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We will promise that the next chapter will be even better with even more action driven plotlines.


	62. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Annabeth Performs an Exodus on Grover**

EBONY: We have decided to tone things down a little bit. This will allow this story to be more accepting to other people and other people accepting to it. Despite this, we will not reframe from warning that you will suffer if you continue worshiping gods that is different from the One True God.

THOMAS: Yes he let his only begotten son come down to this earth and died for our sins. This is the greatest reward anyone could ever be given. So take it full arm open and embrace it! And I also like to mention that there are a few people that think it is clever to mock these holy words, and these people are: Arcadiarika on that filthy website TV Tropes, and BookObsesserNumberOne who secretly claims to be a Christian but is actually like my brother who accepts Atheists as their own. People like these must suffer for the sins that they have caused!

EBONY: And I am not a Goth! Goth is Satanic, and I am not a Satanist, but a good Christian girl. Hey, I haven't even hadn't done the thing yet! And The Battle with the Witches is an original fan-fiction and Thomas wasn't copy anybody!

"Help me get Grover out of here," said Annabeth in a very panicking tone. "I think Satan has most likely broken through the walls and has managed to demon process Grover. Or we might have a tractor amongst us!"

"A tractor?" asked Jason. "Do you mean that someone is secretly working for our enemy Satan? I thought you told me that you managed to cleanse this country of this satanic scum and that everyone here are good Christian men and women."

"Yes, but there is still atheists and Satanists; who secretly worship the devil even through it is illegal. And we have had a tractor before but we never manage to find him. He could still be here? And this same tractor could have allowed Satan to enter this camp and demon process Grover! Oh curse ye satanic scum, why ye must cause us so much suffering," said Annabeth craving.

Jason decided to comfort her in her time of need. A good friend would do that but at the moment most of her friends were out battling evil, with Jerry still in Russia taking on the evil Stalin, and Percy Jackson missing. She looked like she was in big distress.

So he helped her drag Grover out of the church an into the main court yard where all the campers went to eat food and pray to our lord Jesus Christ and the One True God. Jason found a well, and with Leo's help (Annabeth was not strong enough to help for she was a weak woman) they managed to dunk Grover's head into the well.

"We must leave his head under the water for at least five minutes although ten would be better, as told by the hand book. A then I will do a prayer for I am the only person here skilled enough to do it (I was taught by Jerry, who is very good at doing such prayers, and I have witness him do many of them on many people and he succeeds each time without the person dying). Let wait a bit though before I the prayer," Annabeth told Jason and Leo.

After five minutes Jason, "Do the prayer quickly before he drowns." Everyone watched with anoxia.

"Dear One True God and your only begotten son Jesus Christ, please hear this plead to you. Satan has managed to enter this camp with the aid of a tractor (curse ye hyphen that brings suffering among thee), and he has demon processed a devoted follower of your way: Grover! Please make this demon leave this fellow friend of mine! I shed a tear to allow you to allow this to happen: make the demon leave Grover! I beg you!" But it was too late, the demon managed to kill Grover, by making Grover drown. Grover was dead. "Curse you Satan! Why Jesus, why have you forsaken me?"

She quickly left. Jason and Leo helped bury the body of Grover in the true Christian manner. They discussed amongst each other who they thought the tractor was? Suddenly an old man came out. This was Chiron and he looked really distressed.

"I have some important to tell you all!" he said panic kingly. "Annabeth has just died. Satan has managed to take two lives today, one via demonizing, and the other by tricking them into DOING SUICIDE!"


	63. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Camp Decides to Take Revenge**

EBONY: Anyone that claims to be God is a liar. Only God is God! And we will not finish writing these fan-fictions until the gospel is spread to all mankind!

THOMAS: Yes, that last comment was insulting. You are not Jesus Christ so don't claim to be. And I will not be shooting myself with a gum at no point ever! I am a messenger of the lord and these types of people do not do suicide.

EBONY: And the reason why we mentioned about Annabeth committing suicide was because it was a serious issue we wanted to discuss about.

THOMAS: Yes, and this will be dealt in this chapter with a few speeches made by Chiron and Jason.

Jason saw a girl crying. He didn't want to go anymore nearer to her unless he distressed her even more. So he waited there, picked up a Bible, and read it to pass time. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and looked at Jason.

"She is dead," she said in a shocked tone.

"Yes," said Jason, "I was there when the horrible deed was done. I am sorry that I couldn't do anything more. She was in read big distress. Who are you again?"

"My name is Thalia and I helped Percy Jackson defeat those evil gods," she said.

"Yes, I had heard many things about him and how he managed to kill his own father with a great sword given to him by Jerry, another Prayer Warrior that I hear so much about," said Jason. "I had just read their previous adventures in The Prayer Warriors: The Evil Gods Part One. But I like to hear a firsthand account of the events that took place."

"Yes," Thalia said, "I will tell what happen that brought death to my father but gained a new father, the one and only true God and his eternal son Jesus Christ of Nazareth (see, that is finally spelt right so you cannot mock me anymore). And so her is how we defeated the evil Zeus

"We went into the temple of Zeus with our swords and shields, and in the main hall there was a man that was raping an innocent girl, who was screaming. We dragged the man by his hair to the centre of the room and we stoned him to death. We saved the girl because she was screaming, and that means that she wasn't enjoying it, and I felt pity on her. I even fell to Percy's feat pleading him to save her. This girl was Rachael who is in Russia at the moment defeat the evil Stalin.

"We then went into the main chamber and Percy Jackson came on front of our father Zeus. He told the false god that he decided to disown him, and said that wasn't his father but God was. I also disowned him because I had found a new father in Christ. Now because he wasn't our father, we could kill him. So Percy stabbed him in the heart, and I stabbed him in the back. We were not sure who did the killing blow, but I decided to give Percy the credit. We than dragged the false god out so that all his followers could see the he wasn't a god. And all his followers, after realizing that they had been worshiping a false god, then converted to Christianity. And so is the story of how we killed the evil false god Zeus," she told me.

"Thank you," said Jason, "for telling me it from another person's point of view. Although I have already known about that even, you tail has told me more. However, I want to talk about our friend Annabeth."

"Yes, that was a shame. I did not like how she died. I want to find that tractor and kill before it lets Satan in again so that he could demon process another person just like he did to poor old Grover (bless him and I hope he is having a great time in heaven). I want to get revenge, even though Jesus told us to turn the other check. It is my responsibly to put an end to this all! I will go out there now and tell everyone of the evil that has happened," Thelia said. She stood up and walked out of the room, and into the main courtyard where poor old Grover had died, after being drown in the well because a demon processed him after being allowed to come into the camp because of a tractor.

"I will come with you," said Jason as he stood next to Thelia as she said her speech.

"I can tell you that a friend of mine has died. Although we were not of the same blood, because we all shared the same heavenly father, we are sisters through the one and only true God. And I want to tell you something very important. Although Annabeth killed herself and this is a sin in God's eyes, it would have been punished. But because she was under the control of Satan (and without her own free will) she will go to heaven with Grover. It was not their fault but the tractor's fault. We must find this tractor and destroy it along with Satan. This tractor has been among us for many years, before we were able to defeat the evil god's of Greece. But I want you all to join me in defeating this evil once and for all!" she told everyone at the camp. They all cheered.

"I will join you in your quest to defeat this evil thing," said Jason with pride.

"I too will help you in finding this demonized tractor!" said Leo, also with pride.

"Then we must go alas to Washington for there is said to be a man that knows about the tractor's true identity," said Thelia.

"I will," said a girl named Piper, "will stay here and make sure that the tractor never strikes again!"

"I will stay with you and protect you," said Luke, who was going out with Piper but not in sexualized way. "I will also keep a guard out for any tractors that might plan to demonize one of us."

"I will guide you in the ways of Christ," said Chiron.

"So let it be that we know our tasks. Now we must say good bye. I like to say prayer which is: for the one true God and his eternal only begotten son Jesus Christ to protect us on this quest to find the tractor that terrorizes us," said Thelia.

And so they went their separate paths to do their quest.


	64. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Attack of the Vampire**

_Author's note/ Hi, it is Ebony here. I will be writing this chapter today. Thomas is out for most of the day so he is giving me the task to write today's chapter. I have been told by Thomas to talk about a very important issue on baptism and why it is very important to be baptized as soon as possible._

Jason quietly walked down the road, following Leo and Thelia who were talking about a story that was told in the bible. Jason wasn't all that bothered – he would learn about it later – but instead more interested in feeling the fresh breeze on that summer day. God had truly blessed him with giving the best friends anyone could ever want – Thelia, Leo, and most importantly Jesus Christ.

They had driven there over the past few days – to Washington DC – where they planned to meet someone who could help them work out who the traitor's identity was. Chiron was very vague on who this person they were about to meet was, but the guess God would direct them to where the needed to go. Jason thought long and hard about this traitor – remembering all the faces he had seen at camp. He knew that one of them was secretly an enemy. The problem was: who was the traitor. It was important them to find the proper traitor since they didn't want kill anyone innocent along the way.

"I am sure it's that Luke guy," said Leo. For the past few days he had been insisting that Luke was the man, but Thelia had to correct him.

"Leo," she corrected him, "Luke cannot possibly be the traitor – he helped Percy and Jerry in defeating those evil gods a year ago. Someone that helpful in defeating Satan would never dare backstab us. Whoever the traitor is, he is most likely the person does the least to honour our God – I bet the person has even been skipping Church. You know that there have been a few campers wagging Church on Sunday. Chiron caught them around the corner a few months ago smoking pot. Seriously, who would give up the love of Jesus just to get high? That is really beyond me."

"Yeah," Leo started pondering – realizing the mistake he had made. "I suppose you are right. I better be careful next time – we shouldn't be playing the blame game as all it will do is cause even more problems and break our friendship up. And then we will never be able to defeat Satan then and honour God."

Suddenly, while Leo was talking, a bat flew in front of them. It started to attack Jason. It transformed into a wicked lady with big massive fangs. Jason realized that she was in fact a vampire.

"Be gone you demon," yelled Thelia, but this was otiose – all the vampire did was laugh. "I declare with the power of God, go away from this realm and back to hell where you belong!"

"Evil laugh," laughed the vampire in an old English accent. "Thy not effected by ye weak demands. Thy powers are stronger. Only a strike to the heart will kill thy and send thou to hell. Ye has no powers yet to defeat thy." Jason was really scared – he didn't know what to do. Who do you defeat something so evil and wicked? Suddenly he found a cross that was lying in his bag. He got the cross out and pointed its holy image at the wicked thing. The vampire screamed and then disappeared.

Thelia and Leo came up to Jason to thank him. By now he was shaking, but was glad to get rid of that thing – whatever it was.

"You did pretty well," said Thelia gratefully. "I am glad that you acted quickly – I don't we could have defeated it otherwise. Recently Satan has been sending even more powerful demons to kill us campers. Usual demons can be sent to hell by saying a prayer, but these ones need to be stabbed in the heart – a difficult task, but needed. We need to find this vampire or else it will come back and try to kill us again."

So they decided to talk around, to see if anyone knows about the vampire and where it lives. Like expected, most of the people were either unaware or completely oblivious of there being vampires. They decided that the best idea was to pray to God for the answer and hopefully he would answer their call in the sleep – by sending a message or warning, either way good.

That night, Thelia came across a family who had not baptized their child yet – even though the baby was a month old. So she got Leo to baptize the baby. She told the parents that it is important to get the baby baptized so that its sins can be forgiven by God. This is because having sex is needed to produce a baby – a sin – meaning that the baby will be living in sin unless it gets baptized.

After that, they decided to go to sleep – hoping that God will bring them a message warning them where the vampire is.


	65. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Vampires in the White House**

**Jesus Christ**: Hello my son, where is Ebony.  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> She is resting. She won't be writing anymore chapters for a while. She wants to wonk on her own story: The Prayer Ponies; you should read it.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Yes, I but I can say that we have a new friend today.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Yes, and his lame is Saint Peter, a god fiend of our friend Jesus Christ, lord of all kind!  
><strong>Saint Peter:<strong> Yes I have come to talk to you about an important issue about baptism.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Please tell.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> I am sure it does will be interesting.  
><strong>Peter: <strong>Well, it is very important to get baptized; if you don't you will burn in hell. Baptism shows our dedication to God and our lord Jesus Christ, his son, and creates a sacred bond. Without it, it tells us that we don't love God and we will burn in hell. Amen.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Hanky for that important information, I hope it will be good use to many people reading this sacred and holy story; so far the only goodly story on this site, fall of sinful boastful and disgusting shit. But we must let our author continue his story.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Thank you Jesus, I will continue my god wonk.

That morning Jason and Thelma woke up to a news report. One the Television (the channel was Fox News, the only reliable news source) was a distressful reporter. He spooked in a rushed voice, "We have bad news, America is being ruined by vampires, but the good news is that Obama is dead. Once the vampires are taken care of, John McCain will become president."

"Oh no!" said Thelma, "we must god smothering about that! I don't want to be ruined by vampires! Let's go to the white house now to get those vampires and kill them. We are prayer warriors so we are Americans best chances. Let's go!"

"Yes, I do agree with you there, we must do something about it. Let's get our excitement ready and then we can go and kick some unread butt! So let's go, I agree with you," said Jason. So they worked up Leo, who had now gotten a degree in Turbo studies, and they got their demon killing excitement. And then they want to the White house, which was being guarded by a group of demons.

Leo managed to make a massive sword to cut through those demons and let Thelma and Jason get pass into the building where the vampires were. They entered the building with corpses flashing at the vampires and gherkins to stop them from getting cross. They decided to deal with this lower level demons latter, they wanted to deal with the leaders first, and thither will die afterwards after a massage prey.

They soon entered the main room where the president usually was, they saw Obama body but glad he was dead, and they also saw the vampires hissing at them. They got their steaks out so they could stabbed them with it.

"BE GONG YOU STUPID THINGS! You thought you could take on us Christians, but you will lose every time. Why? Because you do not have God on your side. WE have confessed our sins and we know we have done bade things, but you think you are good. Hope foolish, Satan will punish you in hell!" yelled Jason.

"NOW SURFER YOUR PAINFUL DEATH!" yelled Leo as he charged at the vampire, but they were able to butt him and turn him into a vampire.

"Oh now! We are going to have to kill you as well! Damn it!" yelled Thelma. "Why must you make us surfer. You must surfer not us!"

"Well, we will give him a proper burial, he wood deserve it," said Jason ere sadly.

"Evil laugh!" said the vampire.

"You coward," said Jason.

"Well, let me inflict my wart onto you! You will surfer much more now. I will turn you into a vampire and then suck you blood dry and make you worship our lord Stan. And then we will force the entire country Americana to worship Satin without their precision. And I am going to have sex with your lady friend her," said the vampire.

"Never!" yelled Jason and he slit the vampire's throat, stabbed its heart with a steak, and then behead the vampire. He did that with the other vampires and all of them went off in smokes. They friend McCain who rewarded them, and then he became president, voted in by the people, since Obama rigged the election. He was sent to prison because he was also not American but Kenyan, so he shouldn't have become president anyway. He was also a Muslim, and Muslim along with Atheists, are not allowed to become a president.

Jason and Thelma were given medals by McCain and then they continued their quest, after burying their friend Leo.

"You were a dear friend to me," said Jason. "I hope you are rewarded in heaven," said Jason.

"We will make these Roman gods suffer for what they have done," said Thelma. Suddenly the phone rang and Thelma picked it up. "Who is there…. Ok… we will be there soon."

"Who was that?"

"It was Ebony. She wants us to go to Texas. She needs help. She has found an actually Roman god!"

**Thomas:** I hope that chapter was better than the four before this.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Yes it was.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> I could read it over and over again. Keep up the good work (A pun, in other words the gospel)  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Thank you. And I wish my cousin good luck in her new story the Prayer Ponies. You should all read it. It is very good.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> You will be rewarded with rewards if you read it.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> Yes.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Cool.

PS: I am planning to write a Lord of the Rings story. Will you my fellow fans want to read it? Be good to read? I be glad for read it you to it.


	66. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Blowing up the Abortion Clinic in Kansas**

**Jesus:** Hello my dear friends. This chapter will be inspirational, especially the deeds our main characters will do in my name. They will show us that we must humour me for me to be please us.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> Yes, I truly agree with that without any doubt beyond my many years (two thousand to be precise). I, like many others, have convert many people to your cause making you pleased. A false believer would claim that we must love the nonbeliever, but this is nonsense, for we must hate them until they convert to our cause in spreading the gospel of our lord Jesus Christ of Narrative, the only begotten son of the God of Israel (the Jews reject Jesus as the son of God by crucifying him, therefore they will not get a piece of heaven until they to confess their sins and bow down a prey to the right heir, our lord Jesus Christ!).  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Yes I do agree. And Thomas Finn Brown wants to tank Ebony for proofreading this godly and holy chapter. May it bless anyone who reads with the holiness that is I! Amen.

And so Thelia and Jason travelled to Kansas in a van they brought using their Prayer Warrior bank account (a phone call to Jerry told them that it was okay to get money from there). The van was an old light blue Plymouth Voyager from the late 1980s (none of that Japanese junk being sold at the moment. Curse you Obama for closing down the car production factories due to your communistic ideas, with sending the business to Japan) and we drove it down the highway towards Ebony's home state Kansas. We stopped off at a hotel were we delighted the guests there with the gospel of the lord (because the owners were Good Christian Men (who were brothers, so don't get any naughty ideas), we were allowed to preach as much as we wanted to, unlike when we went to Russia and were not allowed to mention Christ's name at all (Damn stupid Atheists). Infect, the owner paid us to preach). We then went to bed (in separate beds since we are no married).

We then grieved at Ebony's house. Her cousin was out, so she could talk to them freely (her atheist cousin was living there and was really controlling; his name was Noah). She was waiting at the porch, knitting a jumper for her other cousin (this one was a good Christian Man who was also a really good author). She walked down the peach to great us.

"Hello my dear friends, I haven't met you in a very long time. Wasn't it in Russia when I met you last," said Ebony gadfly. "Sorry about ignoring you right now since I was busy proofreading a story for my cousin (the good Christian one; not that greedy selfish atheist one who lingers about)."

"Yes, we did truly fight very gravely," said Jason with a lot of pride.

"Okay," said Thelia, "what did you call us for."

"Yes, I need to show you something. I have managed to capture a real Roman god," she replied.

"Show us at once," said Jason, demandingly. The woman knew her place so she took him to the evil god; Thelia remained behind to carter to the gardening (see knew her palace as well).

"I will be taking you to my Christian cousin's place, for Noah does not know that I have managed to do this. If he found out he would force me to release this evil god and all of these would be for nothing," said Ebony.

"Yes," said Jason. "Take me there now." So she did.

"This is the evil god," said Ebony pointing to an old man, but they all knew this was a disguised; he was most likely a demon so he would be really ugly. "This is Socrates, one of the evil Roman gods. They are camped out in California, but this one strayed too far and we were able to capture him (you know that California is such an ungodly place that we have place to wipe them all out with nuclear weapons. So many homosexuals there that I think it are beyond saving," continued Bony. "But before we deal with this evil thing, we have something more important. Down the road is an abortion clinic; I don't have the strength to destroy it, but I bet you do," asked Ebony to Jason, wanting him to take the task.

"I will take your task for I am a proud Prayer Warrior so I will take this task eerily," said Jason.

"So I will say a prayer for you and our impossible task, which god will be poon our side to guide us," said Ebony. And so she said a prayer:

_In all the word  
>roams a sword.<br>Making those  
>over there goes.<br>And all will see  
>likes to see me.<br>Tonight we will  
>live in Christ.<em>

"What I lovely Prayer, it will give me strength to go on!" said Jason. And so they went to the abortion clinic and Jason went up and said to all those sinful people going to kill their unborn children, "You have murdered. This is a sin and the punishment is death." So they got all the people and put them in prison, until they had their child, and then they will be put to death. Jason then blew up the Abortion Clinic with a bomb (this is not terrorism since it is being done in God's name for a good cause). And Jason won a medal from the mayor of Kansas City, Joe Reardon.

**Jesus:** That was a very interesting Chapter.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> I hope that evil god dies.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Me too.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Until then, goodbye.


	67. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: We Kill Socrates**

**Jesus:** This chapter will be much better than the last capture. It will have more action and wronged-doers are more punishable. This will honour me muck.  
><strong>Paul:<strong> Yes, I do honest heartily agree with you, this will be the best chapter in this endure series.  
>Jesus: am glad about that. I hope the readers will agree also with this statement, especially all those good Christian Men out there.<br>**Peter:** I am sure to give this capture a good reviews.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> I like say that my proof-reader, Ebony, will going on camp tomorrow so I will be needing a new-new proof-reader to take her place for a few weeks. Anyone that wants to do that can you please email me; thank-you weary much.

**Chapter Seven: We Kill Socrates**

Back at Ebony's house after getting the medal from the major, our heroes were waiting at the baloney of Ebony's house. She was waiting inside, getting prepared for our next meeting with the evil god Socrates. She came out.

"We must now take on that evil scum that claimed to be god. We all know that there is only one true God, so this evil demon must be punished for blush-phony; this is a sin so if we don't punish him we will be also accused of blush-phony since we were not doing the good work our God and his eternal beloved son Lord Jesus Christ of Narrative," said Ebony Brown.

"Yes," said brave Jason, "I do agree with you, we must punish this satanic demon. I have some trips up my leaves to get rid of this evil dump-head," said Jason. "Be careful around this evil demon Thelia, we don't know what evil deed she could do to you," Jason said his friend Thelia.

"I think, to be safe, to leave you friend here," said Ebony.

"I agree with you there," said Jason. "She not a really good fighter anyway. Let's go." And so they went, with Thelia staying behind, and Jason driving the van since Ebony did not have a driver finance. They came to her cousin's house and Ebony showed him the evil flake god. "So we meet again," the Prayer Warrior said powerfully and inspirationally.

"Evil laugh," said Socrates sportingly and cowardly and satanic like. "You will never defeat me, I am a god."

"Yes, you claim to be one, but now I will now prove to you that you are mistaken," said Jason. And show he grabbed the little old man, so weak, opened his mouth and threw napalm down it. Socrates screamed painfully as his throat burnt. "See, I have proved it, if you were a god, you would have no suffered a burn. You wouldn't be in pain. I will leave you now to allow you to have a painful and long death," said Jason. He left. Outside was a follower of Socrates that Thelia had managed to chapter while they were out.

"Kill me," she pleaded. "Make my life end!" Jason laughed.

"I will not end your life since murder is a sin. I will make you my personal slave. Now take that whore away and punish her first," he said to Thelia. She nodded and took her away. After this Jason and Ebony read the bible. Then a phone calls rand. Ebony answered it. "What is it?" Jason asked.

"The other Kansas City has problem," she said panicky. "I need to get out of retirement for I must help them."

"What is it," he asked her.

"A demon army is sieging the city!" she said. He grabbed.

**Jesus:** See, that was a better capture. Please give it good reviews.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Yes I do too. Please give me good reviews, but no bad reviews okay. Amen.


	68. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Camp is attacked**

Jesus: Now we must look back at the torrent characters that have been stay at the camp.

Thomas: Yes, this will be interested for I were wondering what these people been up to.

Jesus: Then right, my young prophet!

And so Piper wait there in the church for Luke to return (he had gone to get his Table, for we will be reading it all tontine!) and she trapped her fingers. Sudden, Luke came back with his bike, panic kingly.

"We mutts go, the camp I singer attack! We will get our strengths back and attack forward. We must not let them get away with it," the rave Christian Man said so brave lily but not in sexual manner (they are not going out in anyway so don't get the rung ideas you perverts!)

"Ok," she said. "Showed me thy way!"

And so he token hair from church and talked her to a safe place up the hill were the three was once was which chaptered poor Thelma there by the false god Hades (who Percy and Jerry had kill in part 1).

"Stay her my friend," said he to her. "I will go back to get mortem people and kill those unbelievers!" And so he went off. She was lonely but Chiron had cam for his hose.

"My good virgin Christian girl," he said in a non-pervert way, "you are safe her now. Luke will be ack son."

"I am gal that you are her five me," she said lovingly but not in sequel minter. "I hope Luke will be jack son," she said.

"I here he is coming her now," he replied. Son Luke reappeared with a body. It look like it was live. He drop it down next to Citron woo lock in the body bag. "So what do you have her?" he ask the few low Christian.

"This is the bod of the false god Euripides who manage to snipe in the camp with an amyl. The tractor much be behind this attack! I kill his follows but brought him back her to show u my fiend! Watt shut we do wife this heretic?" Luke assed Chino. "I want you to decide."

"We will hung him her at the three wick Thelma was tapped in a many years again," said his teacher. "We will maul him surfer!" and so they hung the evil god and he die very quicklime. Suddenly a girl pawl from the taller hill. She was in armour. It was Classes.

"I have come back from Russia," she said. I have helped kill Stalin. Both Ebony and Michael have gone into retirement. I have Jerry with me now.

"Hallo," said Jerry. "I am her to hep to in our problems." They were al gad and wen back to camp to prey. They then burred there death and mad those sinners rot, especially the evil false god.

Jesus: Now we must look back at the torrent characters that have been staying at the camp.

Thomas: Yes, this will be interesting for I have been wondering what these people have been up to.

Jesus: Then right, my young prophet!

And so Piper waited in the in the church for Luke to return. (He had gone to get his Table, for we will be reading it all tonight!) And she trapped her fingers. Suddenly, Luke came back with his bike, panicking.

"We must go! The camp is under attack! We will get our strength back and attack forward. We must not let them get away with this," the rave Christian man said so bravely but not in a sexual manner.

"Ok," she said. "Show me the way!"

And so he took her from the church and took her to a safe place up the hill. There, poor Thelma was captured by the god Hades.

"Stay her my friend," said he to her. "I will go back to get mortem poodle and kill those unbelievers!" And so he went off. She was lonely but Chiron had come for his hose.

"My good virgin Christian girl," he said in a non-pervert way, "you are safe here now. Luke will be back soon."

"I am glad that you are her with me," she said lovingly manner. "I hope Luke will be back soon."

"I hear he is coming back now," he replied. Soon, Luke reappeared with a body. It look like it was still alive. He dropped it down next to Chiron, who locked the body in a bag. "So what do you have here?" he asked.

"This is the body of the false god Euripides. He managed to sneak in the camp with an army. The traitor must be behind this attack!" Luke said. "I killed his followers, but brought him back her to show you, my friend! What should we do with this heretic?" Luke asked Chiron. "I want you to decide."

"We should hang him at the tree where Thelma was trapped in a many years ago," said his teacher. "We will make him suffer!" They proceeded to hang the evil god. He died very quickly.

Soon after, a girl appeared from the taller hill. She was in armour. It was Classes.

"I have come back from Russia," she said. I have helped kill Stalin. Both Ebony and Michael have gone into retirement. I have Jerry with me now.

"Hello," said Jerry. "I am here to help out with the problems." Everybody was glad Jerry was there. They went back to camp to pray. They then burred the dead.

_Good chapter. Seems to be lots of action going on. I removed all grammatical errors, so nobody can criticize you about that. ^_^_

_Peace out! God be with you!_


	69. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jason Travels to the otter Kansas**

**Tomas:** Hanky Anonymous for help on proofread. You did good work for me. Ebony will be Bach son so I don't Ned you help after tis capture.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Yes his hep was weary god.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> It a shame I won't Ned him afar this capture. No I must go on to the nectar capture.

Jason went into the fan and Ebony follow. Thelma cam login with ten. Ad so José drove the Chrysler Voyager since neither Ebony nor Thelma's could dive. And so thy five to the otter Kanas City. Along the way they had to sudden stop for something was certified wrong. In the middle of the rode was a demon breast like no other! It was a werewolves, and its fangs were out to get us god Christian men! I quick got out of bar to get the wolves from attacking my virgin fiends!

"Belong!" I yield but the wolf not listen. He caged at me at the sped of kite. It was fast, weary dusk. It's had big teeth and larges agro eyes that look demon processed but I knew he was not a demon. It was human like any won else. I noticed the moon at full ad I understand very wall wart had happen. So I went on to the werewolves and said a prayer: "My god bless this lovely creator you crated. Althorn he curse by the wicked Stan, you will give him straight like you gave me! May he be bless and do god this to you! Amen and amen."

A sudden the wolf turn to human and was native America. A voice said, "He can control change wolf human easy." And we glad.

"My name Edward Cull and I tank yon for save me," he sed.

"You shod tank God fro he save you from breast hood," I sed.

"Watt shut I dope no?" he asked me.

"Go hep me save Kansas Pity. WE need hep all we need thou God is only help need to save day! He grate berry great! Amen ad amen," smoke primly to him I sed.

"Ten I fool you even to give if must be! Pease aloe me to come? It bee god! I have fun with you and you fiend! Let go!" he seed primly as well.

And so we travel moor toward Canvas City. Suddenly a pone wrong. I sopped the van. Ebony answer. She said it was a fiend of her, which was her dried Draco. He was at Alana City which was near to us. So we went there. Draco was their ware a rubber jacket and leans for he became secret agent after blowing up Hog-ward.

"I come to help you," he sed.

"Thank you," I sed. I look at them, this is my husband. They all grasped. They not realise I was married even if I not tell them. W sopped therefore we need to have time with my husband.

So we wait there in room. Draco came up. "Why you leave me after battle?"

"I need to for I had duty to Michele. I pretext for him. Jerry have me mission. Please forgive me," I sed.

"I will," his sed. And we went to bed (don't get anything Norton from that you dirty perverts!)

"Love you," I sed.

"I Jove you to," he sed. WE kissed but not had done it. We were wait to get harried again fore we didn't actually get marry. We need to do it again because Hog-ward was not scared land we need holly and to get marry.

Here you go. It's not my best, but I tried.  
>Thomas: Thank you, Anonymous for your help with the proofreading. You did good work for me. Ebony will be back soon, so I don't need your help after this chapter.<br>Jesus: Yes, his help was very good.  
>Thomas: It's a shame I won't need him after this chapter. Now I must go on to the next chapter.<p>

Jason went into the van and Ebony followed and Thelma came with them so Jason drove the Chrysler Voyager since neither Ebony nor Thelma could drive. And so the five of us went to the Kansas City, Missouri. Along the way, we had to suddenly stop for something was certainly wrong. In the middle of the road was a demon beast like no other! It was a werewolf, and its fangs were out to get us good Christian men! I quickly got out of car to stop the wolves from attacking my virgin fiends!

"Begonia!" I yelled, but the wolf not listen. He dashed at me at the speed of light. It was fast and had big teeth and large eyes that looked demon possessed, but I knew he was not a demon. It wasn't human like anyone else. I noticed the moon was full and I understood very well what had happened. So I went up to the werewolf and said a prayer: "May God bless this lovely creator you created. Although he's cursed by the wicked Satan, you will give him straight like you gave me! May he be blessed and do good things to you! Amen." Suddenly, the wolf turned back into a Native American human. "He can control his changing from wolf to human easily," God explained. We were glad for that.

"My name is Jacob Black and I thank you for saving me," he said.

"You should thank God, for he saved you from beast hood," I replied.

"What should I do now?" he asked me.

"Come help me save Kansas City. We need all the help we can get, though God is only help needed to save the day! He is great, very great! Amen," I boasted.

And so we travel further towards Kansas City. Suddenly a cell phone rung. I stopped the van. Ebony answered.

She said it was a friend of hers, Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts. He was at Kansas City, Kansas, which was near to us, so we went there. Draco was there wearing a leather jacket and jeans for he became a secret agent after blowing up Hogwarts.

"I've come to help you," he declared.

"Thank you," I replied. I look at them, "this is my husband." They all grasped. They had not realized I was married, even if I did not tell them. We stopped there for we needed to have time with my husband.

So we waited there in the room. Draco came up. "Why did you leave me after the battle?" he asked of me.

"I had to, for I had a duty to Michele. I pretext for him. Jerry had my mission. Please forgive me," I pleaded.

"I will," he replied. And we went to bed (don't read anything into that, you dirty perverts!)

"Love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. We kissed, but not had done it. We were waiting to get married again before we didn't actually get married. We needed to do it again because Hogwarts was not sacred land we need holy land to get married.

Tomas: Thanks, Anonymous for helping on proofread. You did good work for me. Ebony will be back soon so I don't need you help after tis capture.  
>Jesus: Yes her help was very good.<br>Thomas: It is a shame I won't need her after this capture. No I must go on to the next chapter.  
>Jason went into the van and Ebony followed. Thelma came login with ten. Then, Jason drove the Chrysler Voyager since neither Ebony nor Thelma could drive. And so they drove to the other Kanas City. Along the way they had to sudden stop. Something was wrong. In the middle of the road was a demon beast like no other! It was a werewolf, and its fangs were out to get us! I quickly got out of car to stop the monster from attacking my friends!<br>"Be gone!" I yelled, but the wolf didn't listen. He lunged at me at the speed of light. It was fast! It had big teeth and large eyes. I knew he was not a demon. It was human like anyone else. I noticed the moon at full and I understood very well what had happened. So I went over to the werewolf and said a prayer: "My God, bless this lovely creature you created. Although he was cursed by the wicked Satan, you will give him strength like you gave me! May he be bless and do well this to you! Amen and amen."  
>Suddenly, the wolf turned back to human. A voice said, "He can control the change of a wolf to a human."<br>"My name Edward Cullen. And I thank you for saving me," he said.  
>"You should thank God for he save you from beast hood," I replied.<br>"What should I do now?" he asked me.  
>"Go help me save Kansas City. We need help! God is only help needed to save day! He is great! Very great!" pride to him I said.<br>"Then I fool you even to give if must be! Please let me to come? It will be good! I will have fun with you and you friends! Let go!" he seed pride as well.  
>And so we travel closer toward Kansas City. Suddenly, another thing went wrong. I stopped the van again. Ebony answered. She said it was a friend of hers, which was her friend Draco. He was at Alana City which was near to us. So we went there. Draco was their wearing a leather jacket and jeans, because he became a secret agent after blowing up Hogwarts.<br>"I've come to help you," Draco said.  
>"Thank you," I said.<br>Ebony looked at us. She said, "Draco and I are married." We all gasped. They did not realise I was married even if I didn't not tell them. We stopped there for the night. Ebony needed time with Draco.  
>(Tomas's Beta Reader here, POV change. Ebony's POV!)<br>So we waited there in room. Draco came up. "Why did you leave me after the battle?"  
>"I needed to, because I had duty to Michael. Jerry have me mission. Please forgive me," I said.<br>"I will," he said. And we went to bed (In a non-perverted way)  
>"I Love you, Draco," I said.<br>"I love you to," he said. He leaned in to kiss me. We didn't do anything else though, because we weren't officially married. We needed to do it again because Hogwarts was not scared land.

**Thomas:** Ebony will be ask son! Nest capture will be written by here. Se willing to writ for me gain.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> Can wait not! Reed it son! A med.

PS: I am sore about the delay in uploading tit story. I was going to get Ebony to proofread since the other proof-reader did not do a god job but he did put the effect so I have upload it.


	70. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Piper and Jerry goes to Washington DC to Find out Who the Tractor is and Defeat them Once and for All so they would not terrorized by them ever again for as long as God allows Time to go on For**

**Thomas Brown:** Ebony Brown is back to proofread my story so do not afraid if the last few chapters were not as good as the other ones. This will get better as it brings in more about Jesus and God.  
><em><strong>Jesus:<strong>_ Yes, it is important to talk about me and my father.  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> Yes, and no matter what everyone says I am going keep writing this story until the day I die. I am doing the work of the lord converting all those nonbelievers to Christianity and I am succeeding.  
><em><strong>Jesus:<strong>_ You doing very well. God bless you!  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> I also like to mention that my cousin Ebony will be writing the next three chapters which will make up a trilogy within this story dealing with the battle at Boston (we have decided to change city that the battle is fought in). And so we must go onto the story. Enjoy my fellow Christian Men although women are free to read this it is written for men so they the women are most likely not to get what I am saying due to their simple minds.

Piper was waiting at the big house which had been turned into the head offices for The Prayer Warriors for Chiron who told them her to wait for her. She was waiting for an important mission for Chiron had special ideas for her and it would prove her worth since she had recently arrived at the camp and hadn't done anything inspirational yet. Chiron entered the room and Piper looked up at the awesome that was her teacher, and true follower in Christ and a brave solder for the Prayer Warrior cause.

"Hello my deer girl," he said all fatherly to her, since her father abandon her after her father discovered that she had converted Christianity (he was native American and believed in all that new age crap), and she listened eagerly to him although she knew God was her true father.

"Dear leader who inspires us fight the good fight battling those evil Satanists who try to take over our God-given country America (the greatest country that ever was the white red and blue inspires me!), what mission do you ask of me to do for you and for the good of the Christian race?" the girl ask politely for if she didn't she would punished by being sent to jell.

"I want you to go to Washington DC to find out who the tractor is. Although Jason was meant to do this, he has other more important things to do such as defending Boston from an army of Satanists who plan to invade Boston and force them to drink tea!" he said in a very distressed Boyce.

"I will do this task and find out who the tractor is by going to Washing Dick. May I ask for help," she asked. "I cannot do this task along for I am a woman and need a man to help me."

"Fine then," said the great Chiron, although he is not as great as Jesus who is the great thing to ever happen besides God himself but since Jesus is God he is the greatest thing to ever happen. "I will send somebody with you. My friend Jerry, who has done many brave things for the Christian cause such as killing all the Greek gods, defeating Hogwarts School and killing that evil John Lennon ruler of Russia. He will follow you in your quest to find out who is the Tractor!"

And so we brought a Renault Respace, a 1992 model, since we couldn't find an American van but because it was European we had to make do until we could find a good old American van. Jerry drives and Piper stayed in the back. Grover, Leo, and Annabeth came along with us for they needed god defence. It took a few hours but we made it to Washing Dick although a group of Satanist were driving behind us. Leo got out a machine gun and blew them up making a car crash, but since all the drivers were all atheists we had no symphony for them. Annabeth sharpened her sorrow for she knew an evil being was awaiting them most likely the evil Tractor who was most likely waiting in Washing Dick for them to come and streak them when they were least aware of their surrounding; none of them had gone to Washing Dick before in their entire lives.

Jerry and Annabeth got out of the van while Grover went to search for any vampires while Leo went away to park the ban. And so Jerry and Annabeth were walking Washing Dick. Soon Leo came back.

"I have parked the van in one of the churches that we have. They said it is okay to park it there," he said to Jerry.

"I know, the last time I came here I befriended the pastor there so I know him very well," said Jerry. "After we find out who the tractor is we will go see him and talk to him, it would be very interesting to meet him again after all these years. It's good to be back in Washing Dick."

We then went to the house that had the information on whose the tractor was. We walked into the house and there was an old very man. He had a long bread and striking red eyes, but he was not evil since he was born that way but a good Christian man like everyone else ion that holy room (this is in a Church by the way).

"So you want to know who the tractor is?" he asked.

"Yes we do," said Jerry all bravely in a heroic tone of voice. "Please tell us for the camp is in very much big dagger. We need to find the tractor quick!"

"I will help you, but first you must do something for me," said the old man.

"And water be that?" asked Jerry.

"I want you to deliver a package of mine to a court procession in Chicago surrounding the false teachings of evolution. In it has evidence that proves that evolution is false. If succeeded, we can ban evolution once and for all freeing this god-fearing nation from the grips of satanic atheism!" said the old man explaining the taste that he wanted Jerry and his friends to do.

"I will do this and would have done this even if I didn't need to know who the tractor is. We will leave now," said Jerry. And so they returned to where the church is near the van and to go to Chicago. But first, most importantly, Jerry wanted to go talk to his friend at the church near the van. And then after that they would leave Washing Dick.

**Jesus:** That was very interesting capture.  
><strong>Peter:<strong> I truly heartedly believe that you are correct. I do not understand why so many people hate this story. Where had all the good Christian men gone? Please come and spread knowledge of this great story and of Jesus Christ of Narrative!  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> What is in the package will be revealed in capture fourteen for the next two capture will be written by the cousin Ebony. I hope you enjoy her trilogy.


	71. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Battle for Boston - Part 1**

_Author's note__/ Hey, its Ebony here. Thomas has asked me to write three more chapters for this fan-fiction. I'll keep the author's note short, but I like say that I have read through the reviews and I will take the advice. The next three chapters will have less religious themes in it. I cannot guarantee that Thomas will tone it down, but I will do the best I can convince him._

Bombs above could be heard while airplanes flew above. Kelvin, a member of the Prayer Warriors, quivered as he heard the awful noise. He waited for the phone to ring. Someone was surely going to ring him to tell him the bad news, unless they've been bombed as well. When will he be bombed? It would be best not to think about that. All though the enemy had the upper hand, one thing that Kelvin still had was hope. While everyone else slept – resting for the battle the next day – Kelvin prayed to God.

"Please aid us in our time of need. It won't be long till the demon and their supporters get to us," he prayed desperately. "Even if it's one more day on this earth, we need your help no matter how you do it. Just please help us; that is all I ask."

"You're still at it with that praying nonsense," a voice said behind him. "Shouldn't you realize that God is dead now? He won't be coming to anyone's rescue anymore." It was Dexter – Kelvin's leading officer.

"You are a Prayer Warrior, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"You swore an oath. We cannot give up," Kelvin concluded. Dexter nodded his head. "We cannot go about talking like that; it would discourage the rest of the guys."

"I just…" the commander paused, "...don't think I can go on believing in God."

"You have to, it's the only way we can win," answered Kelvin.

"Suppose you are right," Dexter said. He paused for a moment as if he was in a moment of deep thought. He then spoke – very calmly and direct – to Kelvin. "I want you to do something. One of our spies has gone missing. I fear that one of the demon supporters might have gotten to him. While it is still night – so that they enemy cannot detect you - go and see if you can find our spy. He means a lot to me…"

"Why is that?" asked Kelvin. He regretted doing that; the captain could very well punish him for asking questions like that. Luckily enough, Dexter answered his question. Kelvin was relieved.

"He is my son."

"I can see how it would feel to lose someone – I to have lost a brother to this war. I will help you, I promise."

As he was speaking the phone rang. Both Kelvin and Dexter stared at the phone as if they were in a deep trance. Quickly Dexter shook his head – leaving the trance – and answered the phone. As he spoke, Kelvin also left the trance. It must have been the enemy performing evil magic on them – they were slow to react but luckily they were able to leave the trance in time. Dexter hung up the phone – silence ensured. However, Kelvin ended that silence – he wanted to know who had rung and most importantly: why?

"Who was it?"

"It was help?" the commander said. "While you go and find my son I will meet up with some fellow Prayer Warriors – God has answered our call."

Not before long, Kelvin was walking through the streets of Boston – everything looked so empty. He looked around at the ruined buildings – the city that he was brought up in had been destroyed. And like two hundred and fifty or so years ago, he will help in freeing America again from powers of evil. Gun shots were heard – Kelvin quickly ducked for cover. Hiding behind a car, he could hear a voice yelling.

"Get away, you demon support!" he yelled.

"I'm not a demon supporter. I am a Prayer Warrior," Kelvin quickly said before anymore gun shots were shot – he didn't want the enemy to hear them and discover their position.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" the other person said.

"And how do I know you're not a demon supporter as well?"

"We don't" the other person replied. "I think the only option we need is a leap of faith. We will both jump out in the count of 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go!"

Kelvin foolishly jumped out and was welcome by gun shots. Quickly he dodged them and returned back to the cover of the car.

"You lied!" Kelvin shouted. "You're one of them – those demon supporters."

"How did you guess?" the supported sneered. Kelvin wanted to punch this arsehole in the face but he knew he had to play his cards right.

"Well," Kelvin paused to think of what to say next, "I was lying as well. I am also a demon supporter. Come out and we can greet each other like good old friends."

"Okay," said the supporter.

So both of them – Kelvin and the support - came out of hiding; and although the supporter was tried to fire, Kelvin was quicker, shooting the supporter before he could shot back. Kelvin quickly left before anyone else came – investigating what the gun shot was all about.

He soon came to a boy who looked about fifteen - a few years younger than Kelvin. This was obviously Dexter's son – he looked very similar to the commander.

"Hey," Kelvin said, showing his Prayer Warrior ID card to prove that he wasn't lying, "you father has sent be to rescue you."

"Thanks," the boy said. "I don't think I would've survived any longer out here."

They quickly got back to base were they could rest up for the next assignment. As they entered the main room, Kelvin noticed that there was a group of people there.

"Hello," said Dexter. "I want you guys to meet some people. These guys are Jason, Thelma and Draco. They have come to help us in saving Boston from the demons."

_Author's note/ I hope that was better. Please tell; I would like to know._


	72. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Battle for Boston - Part 2**

_Author's note/ hey it's Ebony again. Dunne it anyone's still reading any of it – I hope you are since its actually starting to get good again (please, Thomas don't take offence to that but the last few chapters have been a tad bit anti-climactic) – but anyway; here's the next part in my contribution to this Fick._

Jason carefully park the van outside a shopping mall just outside of the city – the rest of the city looked like a mess so it'd be difficult to drive the van through all the rubble. Boston looked like it had a million bomb dropped onto it (most likely true) like an old World War 2 movie. Jason, Thelia and Draco decided to go on ahead, while Ebony decided to stay behind to guard the van _(AN/ and also because it would be a bit awkward writing about her; I don't want her to turn into a Mary Sue)._

"I remember coming up here before my father rejected me. He was filming a movie up here. It was such a beautiful city; one of America's greatest masterpiece, maybe even better than Washington DC I dare say. It's a shame its gone all downhill," Thelia said depressingly.

"I wish I could have seen it in its prime," Jason commented.

"I agree with Jason," Draco added in, "since I'm British, I've never been here either. I wished I came here sooner." _(A/ I know this character is out of character but there's nothing I can do about that so you can't complain)._

"Well, we can complain as much as we want but it won't get us anywhere. Let's go and see if we can help out in the war effort," Thelia decided to get the group on task.

It took them about an hour to get to the base. They had rung them before hand to notify that they're coming and the commander came to meet them on the way there. Once the commander – whose name was Dexter – they walked toward the base talking about the situation at hand. According to Dexter the demons started to appear a month ago. While only a few Bostonians supported these demons, a small group of radicals created an alliance with the demons and used their powers to suppress the rest of the Bostonians. When the tried to fight back, the supporters declared war on those that didn't support their evil agendas and bombed the hell out of them. Now the remaining Bostonians were fighting back.

"We will do as much as we can do," Thelia reassured the commander.

"I am truly relieved and graceful; you help is welcome," replied Dexter. He seemed very thankful which made the group pleased.

"So," Jason said meditatively, "what do you want us to do?"

"I was thinking about getting you guys to spy on the enemy. I'm totally sure that they're planning something; I just don't know what. Please help me - it would mean a lot to me."

"We will do what we can," Thelia reassured him. Dexter nodded to say thanks.

They soon got the base where Dexter introduced the group to Kelvin and his son. Draco stayed behind to help guard the base, but Thelia and Jason went ahead to spy on the enemy with Kelvin tagging on behind. _(A/ Why does Word keep auto-correcting Thelia to Thelma?)_

They soon came to the enemy base where they could see one of the demons talking to an audience of their supporters. Thelia, Jason and Kelvin were hiding at the top of a building so that the enemy couldn't see them. They listened while the demon spoke, speaking in a really punitive and harsh voice.

"We strike tonight – while they won't expect – and we give them a whipping they'll never forget. We are the boss now and nothing will change that," spoke the demon. Suddenly the demon started to speak of very a strange thing. "As we know we must keep all eyes around us – they could be near us and all will be lost – and danger is near and wide. But if I was the wisest, I would give myself up now; surrender to the powers that be – that's me – and discover the truth about your meaningless existence."

Although this didn't mean anything to Thelia and Kelvin – or the audience listening – but it meant a lot to Jason; the demon was speaking to him. He went on this quest to begin with to discover who he really was, nothing had been answered. He was still a mystery to himself. Although the Prayer Warriors had treated him well, he still wanted to know his true identity. If he betrayed his new friends he could gain his identity again. But he decided to wait until he got back to base to make his decision.

As Thelia told the captain about the speech made by the demon, Jason stood there in a blur; pondering about the decision. After Thelia told Dexter about what the demon said, Jason had some free time to speak to Thelia.

"There's some stuff I need to do," he told her. "I'm planning to go back to the enemy."

"Let's go," she said eagerly.

"I will be going alone – it would be too dangerous for you," Jason lied. He knew Thelia could handle herself in a battle, but he didn't want to betray her in front of her face – he would be able to look at here. Luckily Thelia agreed to the lie.

"Okay, I will stay here – but be carefully," she said. "But before you go, I need to tell you something…"

"Leave till I come back," Jason said quickly, and then leaving as fast he could. Kelvin, curiously, wander not the far behind, but Jason was unaware that some was following him. Unaware, he was walking right into grave danger…

_TO BE CONTINUED… _

_A/ I hope that was good? Dunne until people review it I suppose._


	73. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Battle for Boston - Part 3**

_Author's note/ hey, this will be my last chapter; Thomas will be doing the best. Anyway, I better get writing then._

"Where did Jason go?" Dexter asked Thalia. He had only gone away for thirteen minutes and all his plans had gone to shite. He was hoping that Jason was going to be there to help him but now he was going have to get someone else.

"He went to spy on the enemy's base again," she told him.

"What?" he yelled in disgust. "Why did he do that?"

"Dunne," said Thalia, "but he seems to be in a rush."

"Damn! Then I'll have to get someone else to do the next mission," he responded. "Where's Kelvin?"

"I don't know," Thalia wasn't the sure. "I think he went with Jason."

"For his shake, what was he thinking?" pondered Dexter. "What am I going to do?"

As he was speaking, Kelvin entered the room. It looked like he had run a mile race in the shortest time possible (being 4 minutes flat). He was puffing and sweating; swearing under his breath. He soon managed to get her breath back; still shaking but able to speak – barely. Dexter and Thalia waited there patiently while the boy spoke.

"They've kidnapped him," he said all shockingly. Both Dexter and Thalia opened their mouths in shock.

"And how did they do that? Shouldn't you have protected him?" shouted Dexter in anger.

"I was secretly following him. If I had help him when he was captured I would've been caught as well – and I wouldn't have been able to warn you of his captured by the enemy," Kelvin explained his actions.

"Fine," said Dexter, "carry on then." Kelvin was still shaking.

"Everything is fine," said Thelia all soothingly. "Carry on."

Kelvin took a deep breath and carried on with his tale. "When we had got to the base Jason came forward revealing himself to the enemy. He kept shouting that he had come and he wanted answers. He even said that he will reveal the location of the base."

"Oh my, Jason would never do that. Are sure you misheard him?" asked Thalia.

"No," Kelvin said sadly, "what I'm saying is the truth; I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," said Dexter, "it is the traitor Jason that should be sorry. I knew it was him along!"

"Carry on," said Thalia gently.

"Well, he said all this things about us which were nasty. But then another voice called. It was the demon that we heard speak earlier today. He was laughing, but then spoke in his crawl voice that he had tricked Jason into coming and that he didn't want to know the location of the base. Instead he wanted Jason himself. I don't know why but they are not planning to killing; for some strange reason I cannot explain," said Kelvin.

"Neither cans me," said Thalia. "Carry on please."

"I think they are going to use Jason as a way to get into camp Half-Blood! We must get him before he spills the beans," said Dexter. "Thalia, I will come with you. We need to get Jason even if it means killing him; I'm afraid."

"No!" said Thalia. They grasped. "I want him alive. There are reasons behind this but I cannot reveal them now. I also believe that he was tricked – I can forgive for that."

"Then we rescue him them."

Thalia nodded her head in agreement. Kelvin led them to the base where Jason was being hold captured. They stared at the building for at least ten minutes working out how to sneak in without alarming anyone.

"I will stay behind to make sure that there is back-up, if you need it though," said Dexter. "Kelvin, go with her and help her rescue her friend."

Quickly and swiftly, Thalia and Kelvin sneaked into the base. They were so good at it that the guard did not take any notice of them. Suddenly they came across a crack in the wall which was too big for Kelvin to get through, so Thalia had to go alone (she was small enough to get though the crack). She soon came to the prison cell which the demon supporters had thrown Jason into.

"Hey, it's me, Thalia," she whispered through the bars.

"Go away," he said.

"No, you are coming with me!" she demanded. She had gone all this way to rescue him so she wasn't going to go home empty handed. "Even if I have to drag you out, you're coming with me."

"After what I did?"

"Yes," she said. And then shocking she said three simple but effective words: "I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I am honest, I truly do forgive you. You're like a brother – I couldn't forgive myself if something ever happens to you," she replied.

"Then please let me out then," he said. Thalia managed to picklock the door and once it was opened Jason left the cell. They started to go back. By the time they got to where Dexter was, battle had ensured while Thalia went to rescue Jason.

Although the battle had ended, they noticed a body in the middle of the battlefield. They rushed towards the body to discover that it was Dexter. He was barely alive. Thalia dropped to her knees and got close to him in his last dying moments. Jason stood a distance away but was ready to defend Thalia encase any of the enemy saw them.

"Please protect my son," he said. "Make sure he has a good life – much better than this."

"I promise you, he will have the best childhood anyone could ever want," replied Thalia.

"Thanks," said Dexter. "Tell him that I love him." And with that, he closed his eyes and gave up the ghost. Thalia started to cry, but Jason reminded her that they had to start leaving – the enemy could easy spot them there.

They soon returned back to the base. It was organized the Dexter's son would go with Draco, who was leaving to England again – he had some meditating and prayer to gather strength. Reports of activity in the ruins of Hogwarts had been sent Draco and he wanted to make sure the Witches didn't revive their old school.

Thalia and Jason returned to Ebony. They then continued their journey.

_Author's note/ Yeah, Tom will be back in the next chapter. I Dunne yet but I might write another chapter (Tom is planning on having 20 chapters to this Fenwick like all his other stuff). Also, I'm not planning to write anymore on my MLP Fenwick since I've come across a block in it. I might write a Pokémon or Digi Môn Fenwick like I promised before. I have already decided that it won't have any religious themes in it. Well, good bye._

_PS/ there was a mistake in the last chapter. Thalia father wasn't an actor, it was Piper's father. Woops, my bad. Not like it's goanna matter though._


	74. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Evolution is disproven once and for all and therefore gets banned forever until the time of the Book of Relation of Saint John while living on Patmos**

**Thomas Broom:** I am back. Ebony stuff was good but this will be so insuring that people will fork to go read this grate strong.  
><strong>Jesus Christ:<strong> Yes, I am glad that you have returned. You will truly bring back this story into shape.  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> Yes, and I must achieve the greatest reward by bringing this story back into a readable form that is honourable to our lord Jesus Christ and his eternal father up in Heaven.  
><strong>Jesus Christ:<strong> You are wise.  
><strong>Thomas Brown:<strong> I know I am. Thanks and amen.

Edward Cullum, Piper, Jeremy (who has decided to go by his fool name) and Grover were at a hotel in Chicago as they had come there that day. They had just read the Bible and had gone to bed. Jeremy still had the package and still decided not to open and not until the court case. But he wanting to know what it is and this made him not sleep. Piper came up to four see too was not sleeping.

"You are still awake? Have you not decided to take Melatonin it can make you sleep very well and not worry about something? Yom should take it? It is at your local drugstore," she told Jeremy with as much wisdom a woman could contain as men are much more intelligent.

"Have you heard about the black out of that liberal biased Wikipedia? They are protesting against that really good law be passed through congress called the Stop Online Piracy Act and the Protect IP Act which I think is a very good law," said Jeremy.

"I do agree with you, these laws are needed to protect the world from piracy. Steeling things against God's holy laws and for groups such as Goggle and Wikipedia means that they are sinning against our Christian heritage. THESE BILLS MUST GO THROUGH!" said Piper.

"Yes, I do agree with you totally. And I don't even use Wikipedia since it's really bias. I prefer the more cruciate Conservapedia which you should use since it is a conservative site," said Jeremy.

"Are you ready for today?" said Ebony.

"Yes I am. Let us go," replied Jeremy. So the group went to the curt with Jeremy holding a package. They walked into the court room and waited and listen to them arguing over evolution.

"We believe that Christianity should be banned and Atheist become the set religion in the United States and America and worshipped Evolution as the truth. We have a lot of proof that evolution is true," said an atheist. He presented his view and tried to back up his claimed but no one in the room were convinced. He was pretty much making stuff up and there was no evidence at all. Everyone alighted at him and booed.

Jeremy came up all bravely and presented the package. The judge opened the package and inside was the HOLY BIBLE, the true words of God, and everyone was amazed. "This is the only evidence I need and you will find it is fitting. God is my witness and tells me that Evolution is false and teaching tit should be banned and punishable by death, for teaching things against God's holy laws is a sin! Much like those pirates and those homosexuals that we must cleanse this holy country from," I said.

Everyone was so amazed ad agree with my comment that it was made law that Evolution was illegal to death. And anyone caught teaching it would be brought to teach. Amen and amen!

**Thomas:** That was truly.  
><strong>Jesus:<strong> I agree with tow.  
><strong>Thomas:<strong> Now I must go.


	75. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Demons of Boston are Defeated and Jason's Group get told some Bad Brews**

Thomas Brown: I have returned.  
>Jesus Christ: Yes you have.<br>Thomas Brown: And I will teach everyone why turning your back on God is such a bad thing and what punishment you will get for committing such an evil sinful deed.  
>Jesus Christ: This will truly get people to flock towards me as my herd of sheep who will follow me like they should do for everyone must worship me for I am God.<br>Thomas Brown: I do agree totally.

After we returned back to the Church which was the vase we declared that the demons must fall for if they don't Boston will be enslaved forever in satanic fifth (if you don't agree with me you will burn in hell!) and be subjected to atheistic customs. We planned our attack and then decided to strike as soon as possible.

As we came to the enemy's mansion where they were hiding we prayed to Jesus and to his eternal father God and they answered our prayer by making the Holy Spirit enters us. And then maturates fall to the earth and staked the mansion killing everyone inside. We then entered it and killed anyone that survived. We came across the demon that was leading him and Jason stepped forward.

"Begonia from this holy word which was created by the grate Jesus Christ and his forkful holy eternal father Yahweh in other words GOD! We prayed that he would be defeated and he was sickened. You will suffer for your evil deeds," said Jason bravely and the demon died.

Thelia looked amazed at his brave deeds. "You are truly wonderful Jason. I only realized it now that I love you. Let us go out and be boyfriend and girlfriends but not have sex until we are married for at the moment will are still too young. We must wait but we can date in a Christian manner," she said.

"I do agree," said Percy. And they kissed in a Christian manger. "I do love you," Jason told her.

"I love you too," she said. "Martyr Jesus approve of our relationships."

"I do believe he will agree with this for we are both Christians. If an atheist date an atheist it is bad, but what worse is when an atheist dates a good Christian man or girl it is worse. If they are the same sex if it tae to the extreme and will be punishment by God," said Jason.

Soon came Edward Black who looked like he was in sushi distress. He was about to change into a warehouse but he calmed down. He then spoke to us in a very Christian manner.

"I have come to you to allay you to a important message. As you were away I, Jeremy, Piper, Grover, and Clarisse have gone on a mission to find the tractor. I have come to alter you that my companions have been kidnapped by the evil Roman gods who have taken them Californian," said the warehouse.

"Then we must go at once," said Ebony. We must stop them.

"I acre," said Jason. "Let us leapt at once! We will show those Satanist scum what happens when you mess with the goodness that is the Prayer Warriors."

"You words are wise," said Thelia.

"Then let us go," said Jason. And they went off to the location of their kidnapped fiends by driving the escape. I took them a week to get across the United Sites for it was a massage country. But they got there and we will leave with them standing on top of a hill overlooking their camp which was called Camp Half-Roman even though they are not really Romans.

_To be continued tomorrow!_


	76. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Torture and then the Rescue and in that Order**

**RECAP:** _Yesterday the demons in Boston were defeated by the might of the Prayer Warriors. After this, Jason and Thelia realized that they truly loved each other and decided to go out but wait to they get married before having sexes. After that they discovered that their friend Ebony has been kidnapped._

The first thing that Annabeth remember was waking up in a room outside of the Roman Half-Bloke Camp. Just after leaving the court room they were attacked and it looks like they were kidnapped and most likely been taken by the Roman Pagans. She had no idea where she was.

Enter a really evil looking made who had no hair but had a mask over his face. His red eyes and black beard scared Annabeth making her wish she wasn't born but she knew she shouldn't wish such a thing or else she would not be alive to hummer God.

"You must bow to me you weak little bitch," he said crawly.

"No! Never," she yelled angrily. "I will never bow down to you fifth." Suddenly he goes really close to her and groped her throat making her coke. "Help me Jesus."

"Your god will not help you, he is a lie. I am a god. It should be me that you should be skiing for mercy," he said wee Billy. "I am Jupiter the mighty ruler of this land, Camp Half-Blood of the Roads."

"So this is where I am?" she said.

"Yes," and you must die! "He said." And he got a ropy and staged her until she choked to death. She cited as she died but he was very crawl. He then did some very naughty figs to her before demoing her into a river without any proper Christian beryl. "Give me the lecture person so that I can turbo him!"

The next person is Griever. "Who are you?"

"I am Jupiter," said the Jupiter. "I want to know where the other base is where you are hiding your Prayer Warriors, he depended. I want to know so that I can get an army to gather and use my tractor to get them into the camp and kill you good Christian bikes and gorals! I will do very naughty things to their entire corpse for I am bisexual (fuck you Noah!) and will do it with anyone even animals because I am also a sadistic evil little bastard."

"No never!" said Grover. "Then you will go like you fiends!" And Juniper grates Grover's private things under his belly button, and cut them off. As Grover screams Jupiter cut opened his stomach (see, isn't this evil or what?) and roved all the Christian's guts. But Grover was still alive for God wanted him to stay alive so that he could kill the evil false gab that was killing him. So Jumper fed Grover his own guts along with his Grover's private things under his belly button sprinkled with poison (seriously that is so evil even I cannot wait to kill him off). And Grover died.

Bring me the next one, "said the evil man as they fagged Grover's body away to be robbed into the same rover as Annabeth." Evil laugh!

And so the brought out Jason. "You little evil man, you will suffer for this. I will not allow you to kill me like you killed the rest of my friend!" I will not let you!

"I is not I that is going to kill you, it will be your best friend PERCY JACKSON!" And out of the cornrow of the room came Percy Jackson who had been brainwashed with satanic teachings.

"I will grill you without mercy!" said Percy Jackson.

**To be continued…**_ will Jason survive and will Pray Jackson be un-brainwashed to worship the lord Jesus Christ and our lord Jesus Christ again like he should do? Find out in the next chapter of the Prayer Warriors: The Evil Goats Part Two._


	77. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Warrior is Fescue**

**RECRAP:** _After being knitted by the evil Satanists of Roman Goths, Annabeth and Piper were killed and Jason is about to be killed by Percy Jack his best grind_!

Percy got really close to Jason that it scared the poor good Christian boy to death but not enough to actually make him die but it was very scary anyway. His breaths stink since he was eta human flesh in a very human MANNER. He look very will wick was a shame sic he was a very good Christian man once. He was a true Prayer Warrior who killed Zeus and Hades and now he was in the script of the very weevil man named Juniper.

"I will kill you now," said Percy Jackson.

"No don't!" yelled Jason.

"Not you my fired," said Percy weirdly. I mean him! He started to slash at the evil man named Juniper. "You though you pain washed me but you were Wong! You are a Satanists scum and you will suffer for this."

"Evil laugh, you will never defeat me you weak sicko bastard," said Juniper before flying off on a satanic cloud that had the image of the evil Steve Jobs. "Have a nice time dying he said."

"Curse you weevil man," said Jason. "When I find you I will squeeze you into a million peace before sending you to jell where you will be for many years to come. You will suffer, I swear it! You will die at my hands!"

"Of course you will," said the voice in the distance in a very sarcastic manatee. "You will make me suffer in a million ways. I swat you will!" he was then gone.

After rescuing Jason and Annabeth, the only ones who had survived the attack, we went outside to witness the battle that had happen. Our friends Ebonies, Jeremy, Piper, and Leo had been battling the evil Romans and managed to defeat them all. All of the flake Roman gods were dead and on the floor was one of them. I went up to it and was pleased. But it opened its eyes.

"I want to be forgiven. I was ticked by Jupiter and didn't realize I was doing wrong," she said. "If I tell you where he went will I go to heaven?"

"Yes," I said. "Now tell me before I change my mind."

"He is going to India in New Delta where he is planning to release demons far worse than the ones you have seen before. Stop him before he can do so." And the false god died. But I laugh for I had lied to her. She was never going to heaven since she had sinned so much that she could never be forgiven. Anyone that pretends to be a god will die in hell, including those Atheists who believe that they are the own gods. God will punish them for their lives!

And so we got onto a plane and flew to New Delta. We were surprised at all the Satanic Hindu scum that was around us. We had to change this and fast.

**To be continued…** _will they find Jupiter? And will they cleanse of their sins? Find out tomorrow._


	78. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: New Delta within India**

**RECAP:** _Our hero Jeremy was rescued by Percy Jackson but the evil vase god Jupiter has got away. Now they go to New Delta to find him once and for all and kill him._

Before they went to Idea they went to Washing Tongs DC o find the man that knew who the tractor was before that Martyr meat up with Jeremy her husband. They stared at each other lovingly and then shared a kiss but didn't have sex since everyone else was around and that they were also UN a rush.

"I have missed you much. I have prayed to God and Jesus for me to meet you again and finally it has happened again," said Jeremy.

"I love you too," said Percy. "Please don't be afraid. Our children are still heartily and will become strong Prayer Warriors one day. Yes, I will also pray to God for you to be projected when you go away."

"Yes, I am glad you will do such a thing," said Jeremy.

"I want to tell you something. There is a man in New Delta who might know where Jupiter might have hid. His name is Bill. He will help you lots," said Mary. "Also, the next time I will see you, you won't see me. Keep your wits about you for nothing is what it seems." And she left, just after kissing Percy.

We then went to the man's house but we found the house empty. Inside was a note: "THE TRACTOR IS AMONG YOU! PRIEST IN PRIEST CLOTHING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARMED." And so we decided to leave at once. We went onto the aircraft and flew to New Delta. Along the way we talked about who we thought was our favorite character and we decided that it was Jesus.

We got to New Delta. I couldn't believe who much object used to worship Satan was there. We even found a witch but to not cause any interruption, we waited to nightie before killing (you must never suffer a witch for the lord complains so). We then came to the house where Bill was living. We entered and greased him and he was very friendly.

"You have come to the right place; I know where Jupiter has gone. He has hid himself in the Target Mohall. We must find away in there and kill him," Bill said.

"No, we don't go in there. We blow the whole place up. I bet you that there is a lot of satanic scum in there and we cannot let them go lose," said Jeremy. "We must grill the all!"

"Yes, I do agree with you." And so we went into the town and found some boobs which were being hold by a group of witches (we burnt them as well). And then we approached the Tahj Mohali. The site made me disgusted. How could something built such an evil building to worship Satan in. But I knew that by tomorrow this building will be gone for ever and forever. Amen and mane.

**To be continuing…** _will they be able to blow up that Tajo Mohali and will they be able to kill Juniper? Find out tomorrow!_


	79. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Battle for New Delta the Final Showdown**

_RECAP: After going to New Delta our heroes discover that the evil god Jumpier was hugging in the Tajo Mohali. Will they defeat his evil kind? Find out now!_

Percy, Jason, Grover, and Jeremy waited for the alarm to go. They had waited an hour for Kenobi, Piper and Annabeth to set the bombs. Once they were in place, the girls went away to a safe place for this was not a place for women to be in. And so our heroes entered the building. They wanted to find Juniper flirt before destroying the building. But an arrow was shot and killed Grover there onsite. They had not time to weep for they must move on forward.

They soon entered the main hall and there was many demons waiting to kill them along with many Satanist Indians. They were also using children as slaves since Jupiter was a twisted person. We made sure we didn't kill any of the Children since we were not sadistic twisted people but god honest Christian men that would never do an evil ace ever and ever amen and mane.

"You will suffer for your sins," Percy said with the force within his voice, an amazing and unspring site. "I will free you all from the gripes of hell by sending you to Satan himself. There you will be unshed like him and whipped until time is no more but that will never happen since time never ends simply your life. Now you die."

And bravely they thought as the Satanist charged at them wildly but they were skilled at fitting. Percy approached a big ugly looking one and he screw his sword and slice the man's throat open. And while the man screamed, Percy inspiringly stabbed the sword straight threw the mane's chest. The man died a painful death but because he worshiped Hindu an evil satanic false endian god he deserved everyone long undying moment of his death. If he had worship the one true lord Jesus Christ and his eternal father up there in heaven where he shares his power God things would have been very different.

Jason came across a small little draft but he knew to be fooled by his size. So he got a whip and managed to catch the little draft's legs and tripped him over. Jason then used his whip to strangle the little bastard to death. Never trust a draft for they are Satanists worst creatures. They are not even humane. Even Jeremy had a great victory over a satanic horse.

After defeating all the evil things, they left that evil building as they walked away all the explosives went off and the building blew up. They were happy for one stannic was gone from this holy world. But out came Ebony looking all worried.

"You did great my heroes, but the evil god is in the other temple!" she said boringly.

**To be continuing…** _will they be able to get the weevil god in time before he corrupts all of mincing? Fin out tomato!_


	80. The Evil Gods II - Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Prayer Warriors are Vicious SO TRUE**

_RECAP: After killing the entire Satanist in their faithful temple Tajo Manhole the Prayer Worriers blue the entire place up and saved New Delta from the Satanist. But it was revealed that Jupiter was hiding some here else. Now, for the final chapter…_

After finding out this information we went back to Bill who told us that he had hid himself in a burnt our Church that had been converted into a Satanist haven hidden away from the God rightful law but we decided it was time to clean them and their false god out once and floral. So as quick as we could we go to Jupiter's secrete temple Chat Wapiti Shiva Terminal outside of the city. We came close to the main gates all secretly and called for Jupiter to come out. He didn't and we nicked down the castle gate with our army of Prayer Warriors and went in and slaughter every satanic breast inside.

We came across Juniper who had managed to escape us but was running outside the gate in the ear outside. We charged after him but he was such a better runner (he had most likely prayed and worshipped Satan and asked him to give brim the ability to run fast so that if something like this happen he could run away from us). But we had God on our side and us prayer to our lord Jesus Crisp of Narrative and his tonal father Lord God who is also called Yeomen. And from the sky came a bolt of thunder which struck Jupiter down dead.

We approached the evil god and looked ever him. We were very happy for his death will make people much better without Satan in their lives. And India will turn back to it Christian ways before it rebel against colonialism and get rid of their hobbit of worshiping the evil satanic false god Hindu.

"We will defiantly celibate this for all of eternality," said Percy Jackson with glee.

"Jason yes we will," said Jeremy. But the evil god opened its eyes and shot blood eyes at Jeremy. "Why do you come back to life? God shouldn't kill you! What trickery is this you evil scum?"

"I am electricity proof since I am the god of Thunder! Now bow down to me," said evil bread. And Umpire took out his gun and aimed it at Jeremy, but before he could do so Percy Jackson jumped in the way and was shot by Jupiter. Then the evil god flew away to United Arab Empire on his cloud shaped in the image of the evil Gregory Lucas where he will be protected for all of time until Juggler Day comes when god's angels will hunt down that evil Immortal and kill him once and for all.

Jeremy rushed to Percy Jackson's body. The powerful Prayer Warrior was destroyed completely and feels down to his friend's body. "Please don't die," he cried but he was too late.

The day of Percy Jackson's funeral Jeremy met up with William who was Dextrose's son. He was old enough now to go on his own mission so Jeremy went up to imp and said, "You must go to Egypt where a revelation has taken place. Although the Islamic Satanist try to take control of the country, a group of demons who pretend to be the Egyptian gods are also trying to take over that place. I want you to go with Ebony to Egypt to free them from these two evil groups and free it by making it a Christian country again." _(William and Ebony's adventures will be told in _**The Prayer Warriors: Attack of the Sphinx**)

As Jeremy walked down the hallway to get to the church ground he heard footsteps coming from behind. He then heard a voice.

"I am the traitor," said the voice. Jeremy turned around. It was...

_To be continued in_ **The Prayer Warriors: The Titans Strike Back**

[There is a new story in this series called The Prayer Warriors: A Kingdom under Threat. It is a roleplaying game. You can find the link on my profile.]

[Since my brother Noah put viruses onto my computer, I do not have a copy of the last two stories that I wrote. If anyone has a copy of them can you please massage them to me? That would truly wanted and you will be really blessed. Thank you. I will also be writing a seventh part in this series called **The Prayer Warriors: The Crusades of Christ. **But until I can finish book five and six I cannot do that. So please give me a copy of them. And if Noah and Ebony say that I am dead that is because they are lying. I am not dead. I am very much still alive! Amen and amen!]


	81. Percy Jackson's First Sermon

**The First Spittle to the Foulest Atheists**

And Percy Jackson of Christ spoke upon them important information about what he had learnt over the years:

The following examples are the principles of atheism is also shown in the polytheism wrong. Here are some reasons that withdrawals betrayal atheism - belief in Jesus Christ. I ask you to consider these factors carefully.  
>The best way to understand the nature of eastern writer understand atheism. Satan is the author.<br>Important to be aware of its roots was the devil in the sky, and he knew the truth about the existence of God in heaven, angels, demons, and so on. So, despite what they taught, and prizes, and misleading despite the dictionary definition of atheism, and atheism is denying food properly God's existence in the middle of attention that is actually the true God. God knows there is an atheist, but it's very familiar, but said that "any situation or circumstance not recognize the existence of God."  
>And atheism, and you understand clearly the effects of God all creation, but he would not admit him to the Creator. Percuss Atheism Ten Commandments from God, but if I refuse to admit to God the author. Atheism, Percuss humility the Ten Commandments perfectly, but if you refuse to get over all other laws. It is clear that criticism of atheism theology of Jesus the messiah, but recognize that if you deny the divinity. Freight He was an atheist can see the body of Christ and the hands Sinton fact if you refuse goods there. And atheism is not a deliberate attempt to recognize the existence of God<br>it's another of satanic atheism. Satan asks God exists, and I refused. We ask the devil denies there, even in his presence. Atheism depends Bible in one hand, but he denies it, denies the truth of another.  
>For a better understanding of the nature of atheism, we must understand the nature of justice and chest. The principles are the number of conflicts. Because it is not inconsistent with justice, and nature, designed to suppress opposition to justice. Because the opposite of the principle of justice, we must remain faithful to nature, and even most of the audience. Therefore, God can hate, but God is one, not only because of their hatred. And "On the contrary, this principle is called the law" of sin, which the heart operates the atheist does not reject God. The law of sin, but Satan areas of law in Britain.<br>Items listed below tentative I find a true nature of atheism bad nights I Recti company American society and the world in an attempt to show that atheists all other believers God is the true cause for the global community. I hope it allows people to see people who are extremely dangerous atheist. So laws must be issued with security to be part of all governments of the world community.  
>Atheist and agnostic are the real criminals who believe that the world community<br>that all men a dozen states, "Honora you father and your mother," You do not want to kill, "" thou shalt not commit adultery, "do not want to steal me do not want to testify against the district lie", etc... (Exodus 20:1-17). There are atheists, agnostics or believers refuse to be stupid enough to advertise the laws of modesty?  
>Well, are inconsistent with the fact that laws and just right.<br>But an atheist time to deny the existence of God, have the ability to perform as God is author of the Ten Commandments. Its pay to force paternity. However, if atheism, against orders of tens of decent jobs, even if you think that power was written incorrectly given the man, which clearly show that atheism class to demonstrate the implementation of these laws I admired a good and noble. If an atheist's opinion and the Ten Commandments and began to give the man, there is evidence that these laws are fair and honest, but hated by Anther, Anther are requests to be more "intellectuals" of race, rights, Dignities person and one atheist writer educated .  
>Atheism and resistance to any order of life of various rich early opposition to God's holy law. This is the very principle of bankruptcy in the heart of atheism rivalry has decent food in addition to this value the love of your father and your mother, "You do not want to kill" and so on, and accurately is therefore concluded that the other is corruption op Atheism - the principle of Working on the satanic people that their parents shame, Assassin, lying and other offenses against morality.<br>Until now, an atheist, we are aware of them (and believe others) who favour the role of death "of his parents to death for killing innocent embryos to be born man is perpetuating homosexuality lesbian child pornography bestiality and sexual exploitation of children, and so on, which is responsible for all acts of violence industry film, because coal is responsible for around-the World Wide Web, false witness against God's existence, and this explosion of perjury, which was devastating They carry the country, including the evolution of perjury and perjury on this person came to monkeys and they love to create rather than that Creator, who is responsible for the moral decline of the United States and the community of the world.  
>Atheist and others believe the real God - at every level of education and status in society - who are the real crime is to get the world community about the health of the government to treat him accordingly.<br>These events were an atheist  
>I'm sure you know the violence of America and the international community took a young, even very young age. Hardly be considered as follows: "15 - year-old girl was hanged on a tree with his friend were beaten to death by the threat of the stone to reveal the plans for a group of teenagers run away in Florida, said police informers. Wrong" said a friend of the victim, as witnesses. Doctors Kimberly Jo's body was found Tuesday walking by the exchange of information called gallows Harbour, depending on where the fund of the 19th century. His girlfriend, Jessica Voltmeter, 16, and Aaron Straw, who was arrested on Wednesday, 18 10, the day after the killer. He was charged with murder and imprisonment of the county to come. Police said the arrests and others possible. The investigator said that other boys in the attack, but he escapes. One police received an anonymous phone call a few days before his body was found, but did not give details on this subject already told 11 people - two suspects, Kimberly Jo 24 years of his cousin, Tracy Lewis and September young - I have plans for Florida, but when you latch with removal if Kimberly Jo! The first threat to reveal his plans. The team played Kimberly Jo put the rope on the neck and remove the short program. Instantly, deforestation already train in the throat.<br>Three students VI was "black list" and his colleagues prepared to kill on the last day of school, trying their sniper false alarm, police said. This project is inspired by the recent ambush in Jonesboro, Arkansas. .. Who left school five people, doors, David Todd? Police to learn, "he said quietly Becky Davis after the game in primary schools in rural areas of the county of San Carlos through Thursday. Todd said that officers found what the problem is most serious fighting at school. The boys began to throw the fire alarm to attract the students to leave school" said Todd, said the idea of this event March 24 Jonesboro, when a child under 11 years 13 years open fire on his colleagues and his friend after he withdraw a warning. Four students and a teacher were killed and 10 others were injured. Attacks by snipers, was supposed to be held in June (6) on the last day of school.  
>Now I know my people responsible to return the children to be violent? The answer is an atheist Believers have other gods, right, was to ask how can that be? This is hatred of God's responsibility is to teach the children of God (which is the highest form of abuse of minors). For example: I hate them Atheist Ten Commandments, because God is the author. Ten Commandments, Commandments of God and all people, not kill and steal, and to honour our parents so on. Since Atheists hate God and His commandments, and teach children that their children have the power of God and His commandments. No morals, ethics and the law of God... God is the author of all morality. Althea to teach children of God, morality, in turn, must learn to do things like God said to do the same.<br>In many ways that are not part of an atheist fighting against God and against the moral attitudes of parents, violence in movies, music, industry hostile policy toward the morality of the Internet, so that any anti-H and to fight against moral positions are in these areas are going to other believers and atheists.  
>Atheism - the doctrine of demons<br>Imagine being able to listen or talk face to face with the devil any matter that has to do with God  
>All this took you care what I have heard atheists against God (or, if you're an atheist, you know your thoughts and feelings).<br>Prayer, it is charged, the devil is impossible to imagine the emotional expression of God is different than an atheist Express. Satan is certainly not positive about God, not atheists. So I think the same thing, and act in harmony with others.  
>Therefore, the doctrine is one hell of atheism, and in many cases, if not all, atheists are the same demons.<br>Therefore, it is likely that one read the writings of atheists, or heard, I heard the screams of all the demons against God  
>We all know who the author allows her to an atheist<br>"Honora you father and your mother ..." We do not want to kill. We do not fly. "Said Paso perjury against your neighbour does not mean (20:12-13, 15, 16 names), and those are four of the Ten Commandments that God who made all the responsibilities of humanity (Obedience Romans 3: 19).  
>Atheist refuses to deceive God is author of the Ten Commandments. They say it was written by a man. Ninety even some atheist's Ten Commandments (Romans 2:14-15).<br>So are an atheist (one of the arguments to prove here) correct them. Rights is author (and talking like crazy) when we know with certainty that no atheist or agnostic who believe it was a big part of the writer's logic.  
>Why? Why anti-atheist God commandments. Again, some say even the Ten Commandments there. Therefore, humanity is the individual is a person who does not have any information of an atheist, an infidel or non-believers.<br>However, the deep wisdom contained in the Ten Commandments are beyond the capabilities of its rights. Deep wisdom and justice in the paper that shows the contents of the divine.  
>Ground for mute<br>Previous articles have shown that, even if it is nonsense to believe them Atheism Ten Commandments written gives human existence cannot be rejection and hostility to the Ten Commandments, as this behaviour is not high with copyright laws to eat properly "honour your father and your mother" You do not want to kill . "You do not steal", etc... Why is strongly against atheism and the Ten Commandments Ten Commandments written by the same people, such demanding more sensitive, gentle, wise, and even more "learned" an atheist.  
>To include my above paragraphs are only three countries atheism is something else might the author. However, there are Ten Commandments. Since atheism cannot reach the level that the author or to assess for six years, not surprising them the Ten Commandments cannot understand that God is an atheist - that belongs to the first four orders. In other words, atheism, and may be at a low level of law under the well-being of humanity to be high, not to a high level of knowledge of the existence of God I am the creator of the legislation for humanity.<br>These facts explain why an atheist to interpret the Bible as they do for you - in terms of volume "of their rubbish full of contradictions atheism is not high enough to allow further understanding of the Bible Istria. Therefore, the mystery of the biblical story is ridiculous.  
>Socks atheism any problems and make it more "scientific" or "get" the most ignorant and stupid. Atheism atheist not only understanding enough to prevent the Ten Commandments, the Bible, but prevents the brains to be high enough to understand their most basic logic.<br>For example: If an atheist is to teach the roles of men and women involved, because they believe that homosexuality is normal and lesbians. E 'is an atheist does not know the man is a man, he or she is still in the womb. And confusion between an atheist views of justice that the foetus intact human embryo should receive the death penalty for murderers should get the death penalty to life, a crime worthy. E atheist, patients who believed they should receive the death penalty than a plant disease is not a criminal. Such is the recognition that an atheist Hettinger, to the wicked. List of examples is long.  
>When it comes to atheists, agnostics or those who believe in God real to talk about some idiot on earth. An atheist is like eyes, and then try to see. As he closes his ears and then tempted to understand. Oh, how true those "intellectuals" are the most stupid atheist on Earth!<br>There is no evidence beyond the evidence  
>there is no better argument for the existence of God, and this fact of its existence. Gap completely atheist this fact, the challenge, providing evidence of Christianity.<br>Where it is impossible to prove the existence of God to the event itself and how far the evidence of God's vast creation any kind of challenge for Christians and an atheist is a difficult task impossible, ridiculous Christian.  
>Since then, the atheist is aware that it is impossible to prove the existence of God to the other side of truth, instead of a clear conclusion that the real proof blind intentionally deceived God is not weak because Doe.<br>This principle teaches that whenever they make in mistake. For example: a person who committed a heinous crime that one. All the evidence of guilt before the court and the attorney general is a man. We prove difficult to prove the guilt of the person.  
>However, denying the offender committed the crime, and their lawyers to try to prove his innocence are false for all possible exception would be the evidence presented by the prosecution. As for proving the deduction, to protect attorney is always a challenge to the prosecution to prove that clients are guilty.<br>What we do not advocate to swear in the minds of chip, and move the centre irrefutable proof one way to prove the charge to answer his client's guilt, the first court proceeding. It is impossible, and led the jury was error to prevent the bankruptcy process rights to prove guilt fine. Therefore, in this case, the criminal and the innocent. The jury in the case of poor error induced by this practice all the time.  
>Traces of God<br>God created all the characteristics of God is everywhere? Fingerprint of these witnesses the fact Emend God created the heavens and saw something from the earth, which contains everything.  
>My e-mail atheist already delegated to me difficult to prove this fact. My answer is:<br>"Sign of God manifested in several ways: Premium creature is not possible to create a people can do what has already been established exchange or a combination of everything really, but the man is anything else is a creature, and the ability to be fully effective in my private thing nothing.  
>Answer any atheist, agnostic or free thinker of the believers not only live show for example that all things human, or something that is nothing.<br>The only one who can do and God is omnipotent. They are the hallmark of God is beautiful!  
>Wrath of God against the atheist is still<br>Wrath of God from heaven against injustice reveal any flattery if an atheist Squeeze Unrighteousness real, because God knows what is parrot is clear that God made it clear to him the parrot. Has also set up a hidden world, his eternal power and divine nature manifested, one can understand what is being done for an atheist is not an excuse. For an atheist is God, God who Farr thank you for granting or not, but they lost their speculations, and their foolish heart was darkened. Their grounds are wise fools and exchanged the glory of God is not subject to corruption in human form, animals, birds and reptiles. Therefore God gave another atheist in their heart desires infections, such institutions have found them. Change the truth of God to lie, and worshiped and served the creature rather than the Creator, never people. Amen. Has therefore been abandoned whims of shame, even their women for what is natural against nature: men, of course, also gives the relationship with the woman and burned with lust for one another, men with men in acts of humility, and receiving in themselves because of deviation comb parrot. Just as likely an atheist does not know God, God abandoned by their mean effects on the brain to do things they do not really, is full of all Unrighteousness, you evil, evil desire, full of envy, Assassin, conflict, Malaria, the deception them gossip, Slanderers, enemies of God, insolent make them arrogant, arrogant, bad things obedient to parents, not understanding, not true love, not pity, an atheist or a decree of God, that it should be practical issues of death, not only himself but also at the heart the adoption of such methods.

Thank you to the only true believer in our lord Jesus Christ to reply to the plead to kill this evil that has grown these past years. Those who reject the words of our lord Jesus Christ turn back now or suffer the eternal flames of hell. You will burn with the lire and sinner Darwin. God does not put up with demons like you. We should bring back our old laws and make Atheism illegal. Infect it should be punishable of death. You are no better than murderers and rapists.  
>An example of finding Atheist Deceivers<br>Today I would like to demonstrate a classic example of how the so-called "educated" atheist twists in the Holy Scriptures endeavour to deceive. Please search for information found on the web site of the so-called "Freedom from Religion Foundation."  
>I direct your attention to the subject: "What Does the Bible Say about Abortion? Note carefully that the atheist that wrote that article quoted Exodus 21:22-25 and then gave a deceptive interpretation of passages in the effort to show that the Bible does not teach against abortion. Notice carefully that this person used the word "miscarriage" in the erroneous sense that the baby dies from the struggle and the people who caused the baby's death is not to be put to death, but is only to pay at the husband's discretion.<br>However, that interpretation is utterly false and insane. To prove that it is false, please note that the word "fruit" in that passage comes from the Hebrew word "Yelled" which means "something or offspring born." The word "departure" comes from the Hebrew word "yaks" which means "to go out." Thus we see that these words have the sense of: "if her fruit departures from her alive." That is: "if she has an untimely live birth." If the struggle cause the baby to be born alive before its time. In such a case, the one who caused the untimely live birth is to be punished as the child's father determines.  
>But if the baby should be hurt, or if it dies in or out of the womb, or if the mother is hurt or dies before or after its birth as a result of the struggle "... then you shall have an extra penalty, Life for life, eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, burn for burn, wound for wound, bruise for bruise.<br>Need we say more about how atheists seek to deceive?  
>THE AWFUL DISEASE OF ATHEISM<br>Today we shall spend time in ward "man is manmade." You will correctly guess by the name of this ward that spiritually there is something seriously awry with the patients in it. You will note that all of the patients appear to be educated, but they have the fatal disease of atheism. They were raised with that awful disease.  
>Now before we enter this ward, you make sure you wear rubber gloves, aprons, masks and glasses. Now notice the pitiful condition of the eyes of every one of the patients. Notice the awful stench of the green and yellow pus running from their eyes. The awful disease of atheism has done that to them. Do you see the awful condition of that patient over there? His name is Papas am. Look at that patient besides him, his name is Peter. Oh look there! Her name is Josette.<br>Now what I want each of you to do for the rest of the period is adopt a patient, and I want you to work one-on-one with them to watch their awful conditions.  
>Student # 10, why are you crying? "I do not understand TEACHER. What atheism has had terrible effects on the patient I adopted! Should a blind man ask for evidence of the existence of That Which I cannot see? What if I cannot see That Which Can Not Be Monitored by any faculty except sight and proof cannot be given to him otherwise? Should I conclude that those things simply do not exist because he himself cannot see them? "When those things are described to him by people who can see, he should regard their descriptions as fairy tales? Atheism has totally deceived him. Does not he understand that a blind man must accept a lot of things by faith simply because I cannot see them and I may not be able to monitor them otherwise? "<br>Student # 10, I will never understand that unless he is cured of atheism. What you have described is one of the awful effects of the disease of atheism. You will not be able to effect a cure yourself. Not even education can effect a cure. Education only compounds the problem as you can see. Only God, the one atheism causes them to reject can effect a cure if He is pleased to do so.  
>A Challenge to Atheists: PROVE THAT GOD DOES NOT EXIST<br>Today we will enter a boring facet of our study of the diabolical disease of atheism. What I want each of you to do today is to go to atheists you know and specifically challenge them to show any kind of proof that the Almighty God does not exist. One of the things atheists do is try to challenge Christians to prove the true existence of God. So, your mission is to challenge them to prove the opposite. I want some of you to enter ward "man is manmade" and challenge Papas am Peter, Marlene, and Josette and so on. Then, if they should answer, I want you to pay close attention to their answers. You will note that they (as well as all others) will be unable to intelligently, truthfully and specifically answer your challenge. A challenge to the atheist: NOT PROVE THE EXISTENCE OF GOD BY WHATEVER MEANS YOU THINK YOU CAN!  
>SATAN IS A GENIUS<br>To one who calls himself "Adam."- You stated," Why cannot summon thou this so-called god of yours to come forth and SMITE me? Your creature is merely a coward, yet he doth not thy summons heeded? Bring forth this wretched scoundrel of which thy speaketh, or lunatic's hold thy tongue in silence, and denizens plagued mine no more with thy ludicrous drivel. I will kicked thy lord's ass (and I do not speaketh of his mule)! "  
>You words betray the fact that you are indeed ignorant of the ALMIGHTY GOD. The almighty God is not a genie who can be summoned by measly humans to do their will. God is not a slave to humans, but they are to be his slaves. Genies are made for heathens who believe in demo's krait. Democracy means "heathen creature rule." This is how your government is established is not it? Your genie is Satan, and through you heather and deep pocket special interest groups you desire you let be known to him through your representatives, and Satan is a true "wretched scoundrel." So your genie has given you abortion, homosexuality, bestiality, paedophilia and every kind of evil freedom as a result of your own summons. The almighty God does not hear such heathen prayers. So by you own words, you condemn thy self.<br>Oh, by the way, I would not ask my God to thee SMITE. What I would ask him to do is give you salvation - a thing your atheistic god - Satan - can never do for you nor himself.  
>A NOTE FROM SOME WHO ARE LEADING IN HELL Atheists<br>All atheists are fools (Psalms 10:4, 14:1, 53:1 )- Sign: Karl Marx, Rene Descartes, Nicola Machiavelli, David Hume, Immanuel Kant, Charles Darwin, Sigmund Freud, Friedrich Nietzsche, Jean-Paul Sartre, Albert Camus, Thomas Huxley, John Stuart Mill, AJ Yesterday  
>Atheism is Detrimental to Society<br>Try hard, if you will, to perceive the worth of atheism and if you make a proper assessment of its worth to any portion of mankind, it will be revealed to you that atheism is a demonic ideology or religion that is utterly worthless, to say the least. It darken the minds of its subjects and bring curses upon every facet of human life.  
>The two basic responsibilities have every person of mankind are to love God more than all else and to love mankind. Atheism accomplished neither one of these responsibilities. It blasphemer against God and brings harm and death upon mankind.<br>Atheists are not fit to be parents, they are not fit to be employed in any portion of any society, they are not fit to be any kind of leaders in any society, nor are they fit to serve in any area of public trust. Atheism makes every person who embraces it unfit for any good work.  
>Atheists are not even fit to live. They have forfeited the right to life by virtue of being unfit for any good thing.<br>The decline or absence of morals in any society can be traced to atheism or the like. All the problems in every facet of society the world over can be traced to atheism, or denial of God and disobedience to him. The rapid increase in crime over the world can be traced to the same. Atheism has nothing good to offer any society.  
>Atheism is so heinous and does so much harm that there is desperate need for legislation against it. It is not an ideology, philosophy or demonic religion which should be allowed to exist and flourish in any society. Every atheist should be as high regard by all governments' criminals who have no right to live on the earth.<br>Signed by: Karl Marx, Rene Descartes, Nicola Machiavelli, David Hume, Immanuel Kant, Ludwig Feuerbach, Charles Darwin, Sigmund Freud, Friedrich Nietzsche, Jean-Paul Sartre, Albert Camus, Thomas Huxley, John Stuart Mill, and AJ Yesterday.  
>A LESSON FROM THE FOWL<br>Today, I'd like to set out a heathen principle I label as "equality of the genders."  
>As you know, atheists and other non-believers claim women are equal to men. However, when we turn to the Bible, we find that the Creator of all mankind says females are the weaker gender. Heathen reasoning erroneously concludes that the principle of inequality of women is unjust to women. However it is not injustice, but great wisdom.<br>To illustrate what I mean, let us all walk out into our aviary. You will notice that of every species of birds we have here, the plumage of the male bird is more colourful and prettier than the female birds. Look at the plumage of the male peafowl as Opposed to the female. Notice the feathers of that male pheasant As opposed to his female mate. In wisdom, God made the female's plumage dull and drab as Opposed to creating the male's plumage very colourful and much more attractive.  
>Think for a moment why God created some birds this way, and when you realize why, you will see that there is indeed wisdom in having created Him birds this way.<br>One reason why the female's plumage is dull is because she must sit on her eggs. While she Incubate them, she must be Camouflaged from predators so she can successfully incubate her eggs. If she was the same colour as her mate, she would be visible to every predator that passes her way. In time, this would wipe out the species. So there is indeed great wisdom in God having created unequal male to female birds.  
>Now I would like for you to imagine for a moment that every one of the female birds in this aviary are women and every one of the males are men. Then imagine that the women are trying to be equal to the men. You should realize that since there is great wisdom in women being the weaker gender, they should take the place that God has given them. By women trying to be equal to men, they are doing great harm to themselves and society.<br>Note here another example of the worthlessness of atheism, how deceptive it is to all who embrace it, and how harmful it is to marriage and society. Class dismissed.  
>Childlike Faith<br>Today I want to show that there are instances in life where we must exercise FAITH. The concept of FAITH is understood by you, but the illiteracy of atheism causes atheists to have a tough time understanding it.  
>Now please turn your attention to our video screen. I am going to quickly show you the development of a child from the time of his birth up through a few years of his life. Notice that the child is born without any knowledge of his parents. As the godly parents tenderly care for the child, you will notice that gradually the child learns to have faith in his mother to feed him and have faith in the tender care of his father. At such an early age, he is not capable of reasoning.<br>Now please turn your attention from the screen and focus your attention on another example: Notice the woman as she purchases or leases a motor vehicle. Although some women understand the technical operations of motor vehicles, yet there are many who do not. Now notice that daily as she drives her vehicle, she exercises a faith that it will crank, operate properly and get her where she intend to go without any technical knowledge of its mechanical operations. This does not means she has a "bird brain." She may be a doctor, an attorney and so on. She purchases a Lexus or Mercedes so that she can exercise more faith in the vehicle.  
>Gained full knowledge is never about anything. Therefore there will always be instances where simple Childlike faith must be rightly exercise.<br>What I want you to do when you leave this class is atheist you meet every challenge to prove he or she exercises pure reasoning in everything they do in life. Get them to prove that they never exercise faith in anything. When they are made conscious of the fact that ninety percent of their lives are lived in the exercise of faith, you will find that not one of them will admit it, dishonour and you will receive from them. That's what causes poor atheism atheists to do.  
>Class dismissed.<br>TESTIMONY OF A LITTLE GIRL

Hi everyone. I am 7 years of age. I want to let you know what atheist and ears. Ibis atheist and a person who uses his brain wrung the way... Atheist do not know truth. No one cannot truth if it Reek Theo. Atheists are fools. They say it is not GOD. I afraid of atheists. If my parents have been atheists wood, wood they probably have killed me eye when I was in my breast WOOMB. Atheist sic old kill people. Atheists are nasty. Atheist put a lot bad thing on the computer. Atheists are dangerous. People  
>Atheists are SLAVES OF SATAN<br>Today I would like to direct your attention to a fundamental principle of the deception of atheism. I will do this by quoting the words of an atheist. After the quote, I will explain its deception:  
>"... You say that atheism is" authored by the devil ", this statement could not be more untrue. As an atheist, I do not believe in the devil as much as I do not believe in god. I am not a devil worshiper for the simple fact that I do not believe in any supernatural deity whatsoever. This does not make me a criminal, maybe a heathen, but not criminal ... I am not a so-called sinner because I do not believe in your definition of sin, simply put ... I am human just like you. "<br>ANALYSIS:  
>We desire every student to notice the deception that is carefully stated in the above quote. It is very typical of atheists' responses and deceptive exemplifies some fundamental principles of atheism:<br>Notice first that this atheist mistakenly believes that it is impossible for them to be worshipers of Satan Simply because they do not believe in him. Atheists do not understand that worship of Satan is not contingent upon a realization or acknowledgment of Satan's existence. A denial of Satan does not nullify his true existence. And a denial of worship of him does not release the people from being slaves to him. One fundamental principle of creation is that every person of mankind must either worship God or Satan worship (Matthew 6:24). We sometimes refer to this as the "either or" principle. It is exemplified in other areas of life. Another example: all humans must be either male or female. There's no way out of it.  
>It must be understood that when mankind's Creator, God, first created man, man was created in God's kingdom first and worshiped God. But when mankind fell from their created state of righteousness, Satan Became the lord and king of all mankind, and all are born into the world as his slaves and worshipers regardless of their heathen beliefs. The only way out of this awful enslavement to Satan is salvation through the Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ. This is what God's salvation is all about.<br>One thing we would further point out is that the atheist we also quoted erroneously believes that he is not a sinner simply because he does not agree with God's definition of sin. But a disagreement with the true divine definition of sin does not release a person from being a sinner. Deception is no salvation from sin. Only Jesus Christ is salvation (Acts 4:12).  
>COMPUTERS SMARTER THAN Atheists<br>Even though computers are not capable of rational thought and know nothing about morals, yet they have more sense than the most learned atheist. Case and point: The other day while working on a PC, I Began deleting unwanted files. There was an html file that showed all of the TEN COMMANDMENTS. Since it was a duplicate file, I decided to delete it also. When I clicked "delete", the usual message came on the screen that said, "Are you sure you want to send the 'TEN COMMANDMETS' to the Recycle bin?" The question struck me very deeply Because of how it was worded and for a moment I Hesitated to delete the file. After clicking "yes", a message box came up on the screen that said an illegal act had been performed by a program. Now what atheist or heathen have enough sense to think correctly as unthinking as that computer? Atheists do not think it's an illegal act to try to destroy the TEN COMMANDMENTS.  
>Another case and point: Even though computers cannot be made to make rational and moral decisions, yet with some programs, they can be made to filter out smut that is on the web. This is something atheists cannot do. They think such smut should be allowed. Atheists are incapable of distinguishing well from evil. In fact, they look deceptively good to be evil and evil to be good. It is atheists who place the smut on the web. So, unthinking and amoral what computers can do atheism is morally abhorrent incapable of doing.<br>Atheists, who made computers have made them capable of being more correctly rational and moral than themselves.  
>MORE PROOF THAT GOD EXISTS<p>

PREMISE:  
>As you know, the basic building block of some matter are atoms. Atoms are so small that they cannot be seen with the naked eye. Light microscopes can magnify them 2000 times, however, that is not enough to see them. Even when an electron microscope is used, which can magnify 300.000 times, yet that still is not enough for atoms to be seen. Only a scanning tunnelling microscope can magnify atoms enough times to where they can be seen. Atoms must be magnified at least 10 million times before they can be seen.<br>LOGIC:  
>So since atoms are the basic building blocks of matter, and they are too small to be seen by the naked human eye, we see proof that it is impossible for humans to create matter. They cannot create that which they cannot see. And it was only in recent years, 1981, that the scanning tunnelling microscope was invented that enabled humans to see atoms.<br>But not only humans are incapable of creating matter, but no creature or thing has that ability. Foolishly if anyone rejects God as the Creator of matter, the only other alternative to attribute its origin would be to "Mother Nature," whoever that is. Or you would have to say matter created itself. That would be TANTAMOUNT to saying that matter created itself from its own nonexistence and would be giving it the ability to create while in a non-existent state, which is quite insane.  
>It would also be attributing the creation of matter to that which has no ability to think. If thinking man, angels and demons are not capable of creating matter, how is it that I think will Foolishly who can attribute its origin to that Which cannot think? That is making TANTAMOUNT to unthinking matter itself or "mother nature" greater than the thinking creature. And to attribute the origin of matter to matter or "mother nature" is to make them god.<br>CONCLUSION:  
>It took one who is superior in knowledge, understanding and power to create matter. The only One who has the ability to do that is the Almighty GOD. That is proof that GOD exists. In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Reject that fact, and you prove yourself to be a big fool.<br>Reject the Almighty God and you have no right and sensible answers to anything, because you're whole foundation is missing.  
>ANOTHER CHALLENGE TO Atheists, Agnostics AND nonbelievers<br>I hereby challenge any atheist to name any genuine Christian of old who Believed that the Earth was flat. Please supply concrete proof that he was a genuine Christian and substantiate that he believed the earth was flat.  
>What you will realize when you endeavour to perform this impossible task is it was not genuine Christians who believe this myth, but it was the liberal, atheistic so-called "scholars" and so on. ... Of the day who originated and perpetuate that myth. But now that the same ilk of people look back into history and see how terribly mistaken earlier were atheists, they try to blame those early myths are true Christians. A hundred years from now if they ever come to realize that their present day speculations are also wrong, they may blame them on present day Christians also.<br>GOD'S EXISTENCE  
>An atheist asked me the following questions:<br>What if there-is-no god?  
>ANSWER: If the one and only true God did not exist, nothing else whatsoever would exist. That which is created cannot exist apart from its Creator.<br>What if there-is-a god?  
>ANSWER: The proof of God's existence is overwhelming. Therefore one cannot make the assumption that the Almighty God exists in the Midst of overwhelming evidence of His existence. That is like saying "What if I am reading these words" while actually reading them. A supposition of the existence of God cannot be made rightly in the Midst of knowledge of His existence. Amen.<p>

And so this spoke him.


	82. Percy Jackson's Second Sermon

**The Second Spittle to the Foulest Atheists**

And so thus continued Percy Jackson on his eternal great preaching just before the battle at the witches. This is what he said, his great and powerful sermon, spoken at Camp Half Blood, which is now called Camp Christ! And so he spoke:

How dare you accuse me of being a troll? A troll is one thing an atheist. I'm not like that. I am a Servant of our Lord Jesus Christ. These writings will refute your beliefs. By reading it, you discover that you are wasting your life and turn to our Lord Jesus Christ and be saved. If so, then enjoy your reward of eternal life. Amen.  
>Atheists hate the true God, not FALSE<br>QUESTION:  
>Where did you get the idea atheists hate God? How can you say something does not exist, and he hates the same time?<br>ANSWER:  
>This issue is another example of the deception of atheism and how he deceives the whole of his subjects. All atheists think that way misleading. They think because they deny the existence of God, they cannot hate it. But it's really the other way: they know that there is why they hate him. It is true that you cannot really hate anyone that does not exist. But atheists rationalize that the mere existence of God is the "false god" professing Christians have developed and that is what they deny exists. It is true that false or nominal Christians may draw false gods of their imagination. However, the one and only true God exists nonetheless outside of any god of imagination. It is the true God, the Creator of heaven and earth - the God who is not a god of the imagination - which atheists also deny the existence, and this is true God and they all unregenerate men HATE.<br>ATHEISTS create societies CRIMINAL  
>have you ever noticed this fact: the atheists say they do not believe in the existence of Almighty God, their creator. They also say they do not believe in the existence of the chief of fallen angels, namely, Satan. However, 100% of their negative comments and the struggle is directed towards God. They were never a negative comment, nor did they war against their real master. So we challenge atheists to assess the real consequences of these terrible facts. Why are they obliged to spend so much effort to deny the existence of God and fight against it instead of zero percent directed to Satan?<br>The answer should be fairly obvious to everyone: It is because atheists are committed terrible, terrible crimes in the eyes of God. They do the will of the devil. In other words, they violate the moral laws of God and are sinners before God. If God's law has been properly established throughout American society and the international community, all atheists would be condemned - many to death for their crimes and dignified death because true justice would then rule. So they must do their utmost to save their skin. Even the most "educated" of them are criminals who are forced up to always look over their shoulders at the fair pursuit of justice.  
>America and the international community are at the terrible state they are mainly due to atheists. The reasons must be shown here too. It is because atheists are criminals up be-fore God governs America and the world. The ramifications of this are as follows: when a company and the world full of criminals, so they feel safe in the world as they continue their criminal activities, they have to society and the criminal world. In other words, they must prevent corruption and the proper moral government. In America, it means that they must put in place significant resources pagans' special interest groups to propose legislation against the pagan God of morality, truth and justice. This means the abolition of the laws of justice and righteousness and the establishment of unjust laws and injustice as a result of their evil philosophies, lifestyles and to save their skin.<br>Atheists hate God, because they cannot survive happily and peacefully in a just society. The reason this is so, because they are servants of Satan and criminals and, at the sight of God.  
>ATHEISTS PROOF DELIBERATELY reject God<br>a fundamental principle of God's creation is as follows: The total amount of matter and energy in God's creation remains the same. Matter and energy cannot be created or de-strayed by one of the creatures of God or a part of His creation.  
>The principle we have mentioned in the paragraph above is known and adopted by the atheistic science. It is essential to know what the reactions of the scientists on chemicals. The man tried to create and destroy matter, but is only able to make changes or chemical reactions. After performing the chemical reactions of atoms God created are retained. This preservation of atoms has been labelled as the "mass conservation law." As the atoms are held during and after chemical reactions, the reaction products are non-chemical equations.<br>My point of mentioning these facts is to show that scientists atheists and the so-called "upper class learned" understanding "the mass conservation law." But they refuse to per-chive the obvious consequences of the existence of God. For example:  
>1. Matter cannot be created by something, any creature, nor by any rational creature. This fact eliminates all parts of God's creation as having the ability to create matter. Principle # 1: No part of God's creation can create.<br>2. After removing all parts of God's creation, including the most powerful creatures as intelligent and able to create, one wonders if the matter can be put in its own nonexistence. But in asking this question, we find that we are asked very mad, because what does not exist cannot create because there is nothing in life to bring something into existence. A fundamental principle of creation that atheists have never learned is that for the material to be its creator should already be in existence. Existence of some type must already exist in order to give life to something that did not exist. Principle # 2: When there's nothing in life, nothing can be brought into existence. Why is it necessary for a layman to explain this to scientists?  
>3. It is therefore fair to conclude that God existed before anything else existed, so he created all things material and all that exists. (Proverbs 3:19-20). Those who deny this is silly, but stupidly can attribute the existence of matter to that which they know very well not have to be created. But that is exactly what atheists do. Therefore, it is clear to see that atheism is a deliberate denial of the existence of God - a refusal to admit its existence even in the midst of the overwhelming evidence of its existence.<br>As mentioned previously, the material may also be destroyed by a part of God's creation. So how could question that did not exist at any given time, will give the existence and, moreover, an indestructible existence, while what exists (the creation of God) cannot give existence to matter and cannot destroy it? It is about giving something that had no power to create life while in his condition does not exist, while what exists and no authority has no power to create matter and did not power to destroy. Thus, we clearly perceive how ridiculous Atheism is in its negation of God.  
>Principle # 3: God is He who created matter (Genesis 1:1), and He is the only one who can destroy it (2 Peter 3:10-11).<br>Guess Who are Hackers  
>Guess that malicious hackers or crackers are that enter the government and two of the three computers in the enterprise - producing computer viruses and Trojan horses, denial of service attacks against Internet service providers and send hate mail, spam and email bombs. You got it! It's basically atheists.<br>Malicious hacker's atheist costs billions of America's citizens of dollars in taxes for computer security. It is said that U.S. companies spent nearly $ 6.3 billion computer security in 2009 and the market should grow from 13 billion by 2012. In September 2005, the pirates struck their own atheistic atheistic ally, the New York Times.  
>Who do atheists have to protect their own computer from? Guess who! When it comes to computer crimes, it is never difficult to identify those who commit them. Atheists and other non-believers!<br>INFINITY proves GOD ITS EXISTENCE  
>At least one principle must be understood and borne in mind when trying to understand some of the attributes of God is incomprehensible: the finish is always confounded by its inability to fully comprehend the infinite.<br>God is the infinite God. Nothing and no one created it and He has neither father nor mother. It is without genealogy, having neither beginning of days nor end of life. He is the Almighty God, and since it is so, there is no greater than himself. Nobody has brought into existence.  
>It is impossible for finite minds to understand how God can exist without a beginning. When atheists and other non-believers try to consider God, they try to make the facts about him are part of their limited ability to understand and comprehend. They did not want to believe that there is more to God than their minds can contain and understand. The effort to fully understand God is like trying to put the infinite into a finite space, it is impossible.<br>In an attempt to understand the infinite things of God, they refer to God for what they think they understand, and thus they tend to view God as finite things or as if he was a man or a creature. But since the nature of finitude does not correspond to the infinite attributes, or because the form does not creatures to the Creator, they mistakenly take that apply to beings and their inability to understand God as proof that does not exist.  
>In no other area do not pagans, but God. They are willing to believe there are aliens in the universe somewhere without proof. But with growing evidence that humans can under-stand about God, which is pretty impressive, they still deny the reality of the existence of God.<br>The fact that finite minds cannot fully understand how God exists without a beginning does not negate its existence. The reality of God's existence does not depend on our un-distending of it. When finite minds find themselves puzzled, confused or mistaken in any part of God's existence that is beyond their ability to understand is evidence of the surpassing greatness of God. Therefore, failure and confusion are just the normal effects of the finite trying to understand one who is eternally more. Should be infinite finite minds to understand God. Or better said: it should be God ourselves to understand it. But nobody has the capacity to fully understand God, but God alone.  
>We must also remember that the infinity of God proves his existence and not a god created by the imagination of creatures. Since the spirit of the creatures are finished, they are only able to conceive a god of the imagination that fall within the limits of their imagination finished. The finite mind cannot create a god of the imagination that is beyond its own capacity to understand. It would not create a god, he is confused, perplexed and confused about. Since God is beyond the ability of finite minds to understand, it cannot be the product of finite minds.<br>FAKE "Christianity" is not an excuse  
>why would I, who was a hard-core atheist, turn from atheism to Christianity - the thing that I once hated with a passion? Well let me tell you why: Although 99.9% of those who profess to be Christians are nothing more than the teachers rated and are therefore nothing but hypocrites, somehow, I can see beyond this fact. I can see that God is still real, Christ is real, His Holy Spirit is real, His word is true, there are few, but very, very few genuine, not hypocritical Christians, and our responsibility to God is real . If you are an atheist, please do not make the terrible mistake of using false "Christians" as an excuse to refuse to fulfil your responsibilities to God.<br>ATHEISTS prove the existence of God through their own label  
>in all that are atheists in their denial of God, they nevertheless prove its existence. For ex-ample: Take your dictionary and look up the meaning of the word "infidelity". We all know what that word means when we apply it to marriage. It means being unfair in the heart and the action by turning your married partner to commit the act of dignified death for adultery with another.<br>The concept of "infidelity" always presupposes the existence of an unfaithful spouse has legal obligations of marriage. There can be no such thing as "infidelity" when the spouse does not exist. Therefore, the faithless proves the existence of his spouse simply by his infidelity to his conjugal obligations.  
>Regarding the above facts, it should be clear how atheists prove God's existence. Many of them qualify as "infidels." But their blindness stop them from realizing how an appropriate label, they are given and how effective it really establishes what they have undertaken to refute.<br>To be an "infidel" proves the existence of God. The word has no meaning if God does not exist. The absence of God destroys the notion of being an infidel. The word should not be rationalized to be a misnomer. The only reason the concept exists because God exists. Like a man who hates her husband and turned her affection to another woman commits adultery with her, if atheists turn away from their Creator and their rightful turn their affections to Satan, the world and their flesh. And as the unfaithful husband to his wife denies that adultery is married and swears he has not a woman, too, the atheists in their infidelity to God's existence and denying their legal responsibilities to him never binding.  
>All of humanity has become the source infidels in the first man, Adam, when they fell from their state of purity in which God created them originally created. Once they are born worldwide, they continue the process of infidelity throughout their lives unless they are fortunate to come to their senses and return to God - their first love.<br>The principle and concept of the infidel word is found in the Holy Bible. The word can also be found in 2 Corinthians 5:8 1 Timothy 6:15 ET. Please take the time to check the Greek word and how the Holy Spirit uses all his senses.  
>YOU ARE a descendant of the monkey?<br>Sometimes it is appropriate to refer to atheists as "descendants of monkeys." I'm sure all of them are very honoured by this title because they are those who claim that apes are their noble ancestors.  
>This explains why atheists have developed the philosophy of animal and heathenistic atheism. That's because it's the best philosophy descendants of monkeys can come up with. Is as high as they can get into their thinking. It has never been a monkey in the history of monkeys that achieves the capacity to perceive the existence of God and worship him. And therefore, it is not surprising that the descendants of apes are void of that ability as well.<br>This also explains the horrible and abominable heathen descendants of monkeys produce fruit in society - why they are so lawless. It must have been a terrible group of apes they descended the bus, when you observe apes that exist today, all doing exactly what the monkeys are supposed to do. But atheists cannot do anything right. Apes today are more civilized than atheists.  
>True Christians have a much nobler fountain from which they descend. We were originally created by the Almighty God - created in His image. We have not had to evolve to a higher state, but from the beginning, were created by God as perfect as man can be. Even if we fell from our created state of perfection in the first man, Adam, brings us by our Creator with its edifying. But atheists, as descendants of apes, have never and will never reach the level of perfection in which God created all mankind.<br>If atheists were human, and are not descendants of monkeys, they might be able to per-chive the beauty of God's existence, and might have a chance to receive the grace of God. But alas, the animals do not have that ability and God did not intend to save the animals.  
>YOU AND FIGHT even die for YOU DISAGREE WITH?<br>I'm sure you've noticed how the U.S. Constitution and its amendments pagan atheist be-cause atheists and all other patriots to think and function in society in a way that is contrary to common sense, even among those who attend universities and are supposedly "educated".  
>For example: After reviewing this web site, an atheist who attends an "educational" institution wrote me the following email: "What Christianity seems to perpetuate the total idiocy you, sir, the criminal, but i, in the glorious tradition of my nation" not agree with your words, but fight to the death to allow you to the talk. Ben Franklin. "<br>Lets you examine his words to reveal how they are contrary to common sense: He said, "That Christianity seems to perpetuate idiocy total!..." Note that this supposedly educated person thinks Christianity perpetuates idiocy. How is it possible that the school thinks that justice, truth and salvation are idiots? In fact, it takes an idiot to really believe such. I must admit that much idiocy perpetuated in the name of Christianity. But true Christianity does not. True Christianity perpetuates the truth, righteousness, love for the Creator of human-ty, love for our brave man and the salvation of souls of the elect of God.  
>"You, sir, the criminal here," I agree with him on this issue. That's why I turned to crime of atheism and turned to true Christianity. J ' I realized my need for salvation of the crime of atheism.<br>"But I, in the glorious tradition of my country will" not agree with your words, but fight to the death to allow you to talk about "Ben Franklin." This is the part of the message I want to emphasize is the craziest - the part that "educated" atheists to function in society in a way that is contrary to common sense.  
>Notice in these terms that educated atheist pagan city named a Benjamin Franklin: "I. ... will" not agree with your words, but fight to the death to allow you to talk ... "Is this not an atheist understand how such a statement is crazy? Did he not realize how completely contrary to common sense is it? Why would anyone be stupid enough to fight to death to allow someone the freedom to speak what is wrong or in which they disagree? Common sense says that the only thing worth fighting for is what is right. And the only things that we should agree with God's truth and justice.<br>If any of holds opinions contrary to the truths of God and justice, they are not worth de-fending and fighting. Nobody in their right mind fighting to defend the right of people to say what is in disagreement with. The disagreement is the beginning of a fight against this scourge. I would never fight for an atheist to have the freedom to talk crazy something contrary to God. But I am fighting and cons of such freedom simply because this freedom is wrong.  
>"... In the glorious tradition of my nation ..." What madness is the American tradition? This tradition is certainly not worth boasting in<br>"... Ben Franklin ..." If these words were a quotation from Benjamin Franklin, it should be pretty obvious a big fool Franklin. Amen.

ATHEISM IS WORTHLESS  
>Tell me oh foolish atheists who one of you has the ability civilized and moral fight for the lives of innocent unborn embryos and foetuses to be cancelled? Who among you is a lawyer for their lives? Not one of you! Your atheism is useless and deadly! You do not have the ability to stand up to protect the lives of those most innocent and the weak humans!<br>Which of you has the ability to love the law most noble and perfect in the universe made for humanity - the Ten Commandments? Not one of you! Your atheism is immoral and unnecessary because you cannot even force you to be a defender of the law than perfect, it is.  
>Which of you has the ability to honour and glorify your Creator - the one and only true God? Which of you has a love for him rather than enmity? Which one of you can admit his real existence? Not one of you! Your atheism is quite useless, because it pushes you to deny the existence of God Almighty. So you worship and serve Satan and do his will while denying its existence as well.<br>Which of you has the ability to stand up for true justice? Which one of you can bear to see true justice administered? Which of you know how to balance scales and equations of justice and give criminals a punishment just and righteous? Not one of you! You murder innocent human embryos and foetuses while you eat, parole, and criminals deserving death reward. Your atheism is worthless because you inflict injustice in the country. No one is sure that justice will be served. So you slap and spit in the faces of crime victims, protect the criminals and victims dare to take the law into their own hands.  
>Tell me which of you two is not a hypocrite? Which of you is full of contradictions? You call Hitler the greatest monster in history, who allegedly killed a total of about 38 million people. But you refuse to count the total number of innocent human embryos and foetuses and kill you in favour of murder. Hitler stopped killing and he killed many were real criminals. But your number far exceeds Hitler and continues to increase. Furthermore, not one of you kill unborn babies and for the murder are criminals - they are all innocent. And you try to spread this kind of murder the rest of the world. Hypocrites! Your atheism is worthless. You deserve the very death you give innocent unborn babies!<br>Tell me! Who among you are not full of deception? You call evil good and evil good. You see justice and righteousness as the "hatred and injustice and inequity as" love. "You're wrong, you children, colleagues, children in schools, colleges, universities and the public. You write books deceptive, misleading give so-called "expert" speculation and misleading to make laws. You atheism is worthless. He cannot admit the truth.  
>That you can distinguish the roles of men and women? Not one of you! You think a man has the right to be effeminate or gay male and a female and gay. You think the woman is the equal of man. You believe in same-sex marriage and believe gays should adopt children. Your atheism is worthless! It makes you worthy of eternal death and hell!<br>Which of you has the ability to understand the role of government? You say the man knowing, reckless, blind and totally depraved rule should and should not be governed by God omniscient, wise and just. You say that there should be separation of church and state. You do not have the ability to appreciate right and good government, because under the government as you know you will not have the freedom to enjoy your depravity. You know you'd be sentenced to death by such a government. You crazy atheists criminal, which of you has the ability to realize that you are unable to get themselves in power?  
>Which of you know well raise and educate children what is right? Not one of you? You heathen atheists say that children should not be punished. You raise children to be disrespectful to their parents - to disobey harm and murder them. You raise children to violence, worthless and lethal. Your atheism is worthless. It lacks the ability to install appropriate values in youth.<br>Oh crazy atheists, you are not able to realize that you'll one day before the same God that you reject to give account to him. Yes, one day, like all other atheists who are found dead in hell.  
>LOVERS OF THE COMPANY CARRION<br>a basic principle on carrion lovers is that which is unclean is clean to them.  
>While traveling on a road some other day I saw two dogs eating the remains of a well-rotted deer caucus.<br>Now dogs have a very keen sense of smell. But the stench of well-rotted carrion does not bother them.  
>Dogs and all consumers of carrion precisely characterize all atheists and non-believers in God. They are lovers of the world's carrion. The impure is unique to them. They are not deterred by any moral carrion in the world. They are dogs, hawks, possums and maggots of the world. They cannot smell the stench of pornography, homosexuality, paedophilia, bestiality, abortion or sin of any type, but we feel it is their right to such a practice.<br>An enigma for ATHEISTS  
>Johnny is 11. He is taught the principles of the U.S. Constitution and its amendments by his parent's atheists. Recent lessons given him has focused on the First Amendment.<br>The other day, Johnny's teacher gave him math problems for homework. When his teacher checked his homework the next day she was astonished that Johnny gave everyone problems incorrect answers.  
>His teacher called him into his office and then asked if he had forgotten how to solve these problems. But Johnny said to his teacher, "None of my answers are incorrect." His teacher asked him why he said for example, and he said: "Because the answers are what I believe and I have a constitutional right to my opinion. You notice that the answers must be such and such, but I say differently. You cannot say that my answers are wrong. I am entitled to my opinion and you are entitled to yours. If you are dogmatic that my answers should be the same as yours, makes you arrogant and bigot. If you say my answers are wrong, you judge me. Judge not afraid of being judged. I deserve a whole world as 'A' else. "<br>The riddle is: Who is right, Johnny or his teacher? Is there an atheist who can solve this riddle?  
>Two simple principles, two simple truths<br>Today I would like for you to consider the two principles that I call: "Abundance" and "scarcity" or "a lot" and "some" - two very simple principles, are not they?  
>But there are also two very powerful lessons indisputable which should be derived from those principles. To discern, you must link the Prevalence of atheists and pagans including the principle of abundance and scarcity of Christian faithful to the principle of scarcity. The lessons that should be made here are the following: if the large number of atheists and all others were pagan coins or jewellery or... etc., and true Christians have been another type of the same, all true Christians would be more valuable or valuable because of their rarity. But atheists and pagans all others would be of no value because there is such abundance of them. Atheism is worthless!<br>Two simple principles, two simple truths.  
>What do you choose OH atheist?<br>Today we have before us a pair of scales. I chose to illustrate a simple truth. On the one hand, I'll put one weighing 10 pounds. On the other hand, I will three weights - a weight of 2, one weighing 4 and another 4 pounds. Obviously the three weight equivalent to that.  
>If you want, try to imagine the place of God Almighty on one side of a pair of scales. Then try to put something or someone on the other side equal to or greater than God. You see it is quite impossible. God has no equivalence there is nothing beyond Him. I defy you to even try to imagine something that does.<br>If God Almighty is a God of the imagination, it would be possible to imagine something or someone that is equal or superior to him. But you will find it is impossible for you to imagine.  
>Atheist's terrible mistake if they conclude that this task is impossible due to the lie that God does not exist. While it exists only in the imagination of people who call themselves Christians, so why it is that atheists are unable to imagine anything less than him. While God is the product of the imagination of Christians (I speak as if insane to say such), then Christians have an infinitely more intelligent than atheists for atheists cannot imagine the same God or a god who is less than Him.<br>Under the infinite God that atheists believe was designed by true Christians, atheists must conclude that true Christians have infinitely more power than intellectual atheists - which the minds of atheists are much lower than real Christians, or they must conclude that it is impossible for God Almighty be the product of imagination finite creature - it really exists. Who do you conclude oh atheist?  
>WHY atheists deny God and hate<br>Have you applied for, oh atheist, which makes you feel like you do on God Almighty, the Creator? Have you wondered what makes you deny its existence - what makes you fight against him - so that you have a very negative attitude against him - what makes you hate him?  
>That's because you are completely depraved. Your hatred against the Almighty God and is just a manifestation of your total depravity.<br>You and all men have a principle sin that dwelled in the limbs of your body. The principle of sin is the antithesis of the law of the Ten Commandments. Mankind was not created at the origin of this principle in his body, but he received shortly after it was created. Let me give you the basics of how humanity has received this evil principle.  
>When God Almighty created the first man, Adam, He created him in His Kingdom. What this ultimately means is that the commandments are the laws the TEN Adam was originally created to obey. Since God is the Creator of Adam and the Ten Commandments are the laws of the kingdom of God, God created Adam in righteousness. That God has created all the faculties of the soul of Adam, the mind and body to work in perfect harmony for the Ten Commandments.<br>Before God created man, Satan and one third of the angels that God also created in righteousness defection of the kingdom of God in heaven. Hell has been created by God for the fallen angels, and when they defected, is the place they were cast. But God allowed Satan and a number of other demons to leave hell and establish the kingdom of the evil of Satan on earth. The Satan kingdom established over the demons is a democracy.  
>It is likely that Satan saw God create the first man and heard the command of God the man not to eat from the tree of knowledge of good and evil.<br>When God commanded the man not to eat the forbidden fruit, what God did was to exercise his authority over mankind, for He is the Creator of man, and man necessary to its established purity to exercise its responsibility to obey God in thought, word and deed.  
>But God created Adam in a unique position: he created to head the federal government and the representative of the entire human race. The name "Adam" in the fullest sense of the word means "humanity."<br>Therefore, when God commanded the man not to eat from the tree of knowledge of good and evil, God has been speaking to all mankind. When God told the man that he would die if he ate, God spoke to all mankind. That is why all men die and that is why no remedy against death can be found. It is part of the sentence of God has placed upon all mankind for sin or disobedience to His law in our federal head and representative, the first man, Adam.  
>Satan is a spiritual creature who was not created by God with a physical body that God created man. Thus, for Satan to communicate with the first man, or with Eve, Satan was a snake hiding perhaps on or near the fruit tree that God forbade man not to eat. Satan, the serpent, the woman deceived Adam and Eve, eating the fruit of the tree that God has forbidden. His ultimate goal was to deceive Eve get Adam to eat so that Adam - the head of the federal government of all mankind-would be disobeying God's command.<br>Thus, Adam ate the forbidden fruit. He did it voluntarily, knowing that he was disobeying God. But what actually took place when Adam ate is that he disobeyed God's commandments. And by disobeying God and obey Satan, Adam cast off God's law and adopted the law of Satan. When Adam did this, he was transferred out of the kingdom of God and the transfer into the kingdom of Satan. As has been transferred into the kingdom of Satan, the law of sin of Satan was established in the body of Adam and Adam became a slave of Satan. That is what is meant by the fall of man. It fell from the State created the justice which God has created. He fell from the kingdom of God.  
>Since Adam is in a unique position as head of the federal government and the representative of the entire human race, all mankind fell with Adam. All men became slaves of Satan. All of the posterity of Adam are born into the world as slaves of Satan. All of them get the law of sin which is installed in their bodily organs. This law of sin, which excludes the soul of every believer is antithetical to the Ten Commandments, and this law of sin which makes atheists and all other believers, not hatred, disobey and deny the existence of God.<br>The law of sin, living members of your body oh atheist makes you a slave of sin and makes you love all iniquity and hate all the righteousness of God. This law of sin is what makes you totally depraved, whatever your status and level of so-called "education." That's what makes the wrath of God abides-cons you and what puts you on the road make sure of eternal punishment of God, after your death.  
>A challenge to atheists to match this BOAST<br>Today I am a perpetual bragging, proud and bold before all atheists, agnostics and non-believers, I challenge especially the most educated of them match. The pride is: I received the grace of God most high, I have faith in him and the sacred principles of God that I seek to exalt and to live according put me in a position infinitely superior and blessed than any atheist, agnostic and unbeliever is  
>The laws I live by are superior to yours in that mine makes me carry out my responsibilities to my Creator and humanity, you do, mine makes me to glorify my Creator, you glorify Satan, mine me made to live like humans were originally created to live, do you live contrary to the nature of the good man, mine makes me bear fruit for eternal life, yours to eternal damnation, mine makes me seek to remove all sin and moral disintegration of the world, you try to delete the corporation in the world, mine makes me try to save the lives of innocent human embryos and foetuses, yours deceptively declare them as non-human put to death unjustly, and you avoid searching for their lives, mine is my aim to eliminate the criminals worthy of death from the surface of the earth, yours asks you to hold criminals death worthy life, mine makes me hate every evil and love all fairness, do you hate all justice and love all kinds of evil mine seek to eliminate deception and lies of people's minds, yours to keep working deep in deception, make mine a blessing for true Christians the world community and all creation, yours make you a curse for the human race and all creation, mine gives me the honour in the eyes of the truly fair and disgrace among the wicked; yours give you great honour among criminals and villains, but the disgrace of the righteous, laws and principles I live by are eternal and will last throughout all eternity future , yours are already fading, because mine will never change, they are a foundation course, yours are so ephemeral that they change with every wind that blows hard enough, mine are those who embrace the wise, you go crazy great, I received the grace of God will put me in a good position with the One who will judge the end of all humanity, but yours provoke the anger of the Almighty to curse the judge and you punish forever.<br>What shall I say? I could go on and on. Your worthless atheism and belief in God not have made your life completely worthless. You only have two choices. Turn from your atheism and belief and not really put your faith in God, or you burn in the eternal flames of hell.  
>GOD is not a murderer<br>Have you ever wondered why you are going to die - why every person of mankind dies - why the best brains in the world cannot find a cure for death. This is because the death penalty is a place to each person's humanity by the true God - Creator of mankind and original King - after the first man Adam (who served as head of the federal government and the representative of all men before God) disobeying God commands or moral law (Genesis 2:16-17, Romans 6:23).  
>Even babies innocent people die physically at every stage of human development. They never had the chance to commit a personal sin, but punishment of God is upon them. The reason is because of their union with the first man, Adam, and he had acted as head of government of all mankind. When Adam sinned, sin as infants (Romans 5:12-14).<br>Atheists make the blasphemous statement that God is the biggest killer - it kills only the masses of people and innocent babies. Such a statement betrays the deep darkness of ignorance and deception that engulfs the mind of most so-called "educated" atheists with respect to the most important facts of life.  
>It is amazing that atheists entertain the most profound misconceptions, or deliberately producing the most blasphemous lies about something as serious as death. Their reasoning fools demonstrate that their education has taught them nothing about the most important facts and principles of life. Among the most secular elite universities (which are breeding grounds of atheism and non-belief in God) has good understanding of why human beings die? Not one of them. And the same thing in respect of all other fundamental principles of life.<br>No person of humanity dies after being killed by God. All die due to a death worthy of becoming criminals who disobeyed God in the first man, Adam. God brings punishment by any means it deems appropriate. Death is no particular way criminals deserve to die. Death worthy criminals lose all rights to everything except death.  
>Another thing that atheists do not understand is that death is threefold among men. The three forms of death are spiritual death, in which the soul of a man is from God (1 Timothy 5:06; Ephesian 2:1,5) PHYSICAL DISSOLVING, in which the body dies and the second death, in which all the souls of non-believers are thrown into the lake of fire to be punished by God through all eternity future (Apocalypse 2:11; 20:6,14).<br>All forms of male deaths are the wages of sin in humanity with the first man, Adam. When God told Adam (humanity) that he would die if he ate the fruit of the tree are prohibited from eating, it is these three types of death of God had in mind.  
>All atheists and other non-believers in God are currently experiencing the first form of death. Their souls are separated from God. A portion of the fruit of his death is seen in their hatred and denial of God. At some point, all atheists will experience the second form of death. But it is my desire that God grants them grace BEFORE you experience the second form. If they are to experience physical dissolution, while denying God, alas, their souls will be cast into hell and the lake of fire to suffer the wrath of the Almighty Creator for all eternity future.<br>Why atheists and non-believers HAVE DONE THE MURDER "legal"  
>You'll hear the false allegations of atheists that they cannot accept anything as true, except on the basis of conclusive evidence and facts. However, proof and evidence of certain truths are not what atheism is really about. It's about deliberately discounting certain evidence in the face of overwhelming evidence in respect of certain issues.<br>For example: atheists conveniently discount the overwhelming evidence that embryos and foetuses are actually human. But why they are not because there is no real evidence or proof of their humanity. The overwhelming evidence is there. They are human, because they proceed from man and because they receive and souls are alive to the earlier design.  
>Forensic science would not declassify human bones aborted embryos and foetuses as non-human bones found somewhere in an archaeological dig. The bones would be recognized as human or animal. Recognition of the same bones as the bones of man establishes the fact that embryos and aborted foetuses are human beings. The bones cannot be human remains, so that embryos and foetuses in the living state in the womb are not human.<br>Atheists reason to classify them as non-human is it makes it convenient for murder when atheists conceive as a result of incest, adultery, error, when the child is considered an economic liability, or when atheists can bring wealth to the murder. It is a convenient way to try to get rid of the terrible crimes they have to live with for many years. For a mother watching her child in the face the rest of her life she has created by his son, father, uncle or grandfather is inconceivable that the bad conscience of the mother and that she committed incest with. Thus, atheist's crazy positions and non-believers often have as a result of the terrible crimes they commit in secret. Democracy is that people do.  
>To make it deceptively easy to kill embryos and foetuses, atheists who are considered experts in science and medicine have been used by special interest groups to present a misleading application that embryos and foetuses are not rights so that laws in favour of killing them can be established and maintained. As the embryos and foetuses are rightly regarded as the man at the earliest design, the constitution and UN Declaration of so-called human rights would not allow their murder. Therefore, they must be legally declared non-humans to allow this.<br>If atheists do not honestly understand that embryos and foetuses are human beings, then they must be extremely stupid. Atheism demonstrates the power of Satan to deceive and the propensity of the depraved nature of man to fall for such deception in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary.

And so he stopped, and Jerry of Christ went unto him told him of his plan to go to Hogwarts to aid his friend and fellow Christ Michael of Christ.


	83. Percy Jackson's Third Sermon

**The Third Spittle to the Foulest Atheists**

And so, after discovering Lenin had taken control of Russia, so did Percy Jackson of Christ spoke, telling of much importance on fighting evil beings. And this was what he spoke:

Atheist's exposure  
>if they cannot see the sun, they can feel the heat. Consider some facts about the great and terrible one true God, is everywhere, all know, all powerful. He loves and hates. Is lord of lord's king of kings? Is the Creator of heaven and earth and everything in it, so the owner of all creation.<br>All these facts are overwhelming. To see which of them more than to see the sun rise on the power.  
>His calling is that someone can go to where he is not there. His knowledge that He knows all things - nothing happens existence or is not aware. Is aware of the large and small. His omnipotence that He created all things and sustains all things by one at the time.<br>His love is demonstrated that certain angels is sentenced to remain in their pure and some friends created the human race (elected), who was saved from his fall to spend eternity in heaven.  
>His hatred is to see the wrath against sin: He has put the death penalty in all its forms, every mem-beer of the human race that defied his law first man, Adam. He did everything a government agency to punish or to put criminals to death those who did not obey his law. He stated that the fallen an-gels of nonelected humanity should spend eternity in the lake of fire is punished by God for disobedience.<br>He took this rule is the king of all and any legal action that was passed angels, demons and humans can do. None of the lives of his creatures "can save from keeping their natural moral laws. We see that he held that occurs anywhere in this scene of time and nothing happens except what is derived.  
>These and many other facts that are easy to see that they are stunning. Any intelligent mind cannot but notice, to recognize and admire them.<br>However, atheists and other non-believers who see any such claim. Therefore it is concluded that the facts are overwhelming and if it is true atheist cannot see, then it follows that they are very spiritually blind or have deliberately closed their eyes and closed their minds to such facts.  
>But a funny thing about blind or who close their eyes to not see the sun: Although you cannot see, however, illuminate the power, radiant heat, however, can be felt. It is true that atheism is rightly described as a denial of God in the midst of its existence.<br>Another challenge for atheists MATCH, this statement:  
>One of the things I like to do is to insist on the superiority of true Christianity to atheism, agnosticism, and trust in God and other manmade or demonic religion or philosophy.<br>For example: consider all the founding fathers, the giants or the leaders of atheism from antiquity to the present. None of his writings are worth reading. Nothing you say is worth listening to. They are worthy role models. Also has a real honour, nobility or justice on their own.  
>But consider the real Christianity: Patriarchs nobles like Noah, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob - so right-eons as Joseph, Moses, Gideon, Barak, Samson, Jephthah, David, Solomon, Daniel, the Prophets, 12 apostles (excluding Judas and Paul) and many others - men, women and children whose world was not worthy.<br>God really spoke about how these people noble, but never did it in a way contributes to the pagan atheist, or otherwise. These other men, also won the approval of God is just in front of him. But where is an atheist and nonbeliever who remained such, it is pleasant to your Creator? Not one!  
>Consider also the great works of these other men and fair made. Atheist is nothing he can do and can adjust.<br>Atheism, agnosticism, and other pagan belief has no value to offer himself or the world. You de-grade yourself to the lowest level to adopt atheism has nothing to offer.  
>Atheism is anti-Semitism<br>now I will show you some facts that have never heard, but no one can question this principle.  
>Striking fact about atheism is that whatever negative feelings they make statements against Christi-amity has always held itself in place.<br>There are many atheists that I have tried to censor the false accusation that I advocate anti-Semitism. The truth is that atheists are those who advocate anti-Semitism. But they are so blind they do not understand.  
>For example: This is the atheists who deny the truth or accuracy of the Bible. They say it is full of contradictions and all this should not be believed. This statement proves false core anti-Semitism, that the history of the Jews of antiquity is to strengthen the Bible. Deny the truth of the Bible is to deny the history of the Jews.<br>Atheists deny the existence of God, but the history of the Jews to show that no person or group of persons established with Israel and the ancient. It was established by Jesus Christ, and him alone. To deny the existence of God is to deny the elements of the ancient people of Israel.  
>Jewish ethnicity is living proof the truth of the Bible open. To say that the Bible is true is not equal to deny the historical veracity of the Holocaust. It's like joining the more radical Palestinians say Israel's existence should not be recognized that the Bible is not true and should not be believed.<br>Since atheism is hostile to God and rejects the existence and authenticity of the Bible that carob-rate the story of Jews in ancient times, atheism is hostility towards Jews or discrimination against an ethnic group and as a people once they were an alliance relationship with God.  
>The amazing thing is that these facts were they people who call themselves "Jews" who are also atheists. Damn!<br>Atheism look bad, do not listen to talk No Evil and Evil  
>I received an email from an atheist second day. He declared: "as an atheist, I do not believe in the existence of evil ..." It's a sad statement!<br>One of the key points that make me sick to the existence of atheism. It is one thing that makes ate-ism so dangerous to humanity terrible plague in the country to be hated by all the members of the deepest hatred. It must be recognized by all governments as an epidemic that has no right to exist.  
>This man said he did not believe in the existence of evil. Consider the inevitable consequences of the belief that bad. He who does not believe in the existence of evil is not bad, not bad to hear and speak no evil. This person has no preservation of God's righteousness and wrath upon himself to do so will stand anything<br>this principle is really a pagan heart atheists become paedophiles, homosexuals and make them comply with bestiality. Atheist do anything wrong and laugh proud of. Atheist has no sense of guilt. His conscience is insensitive (Ephesians 4:17-19). Atheist because it's easy to make laws that pass through the cruel murder of innocent human.  
>If you are an atheist, you are dangerous to society. If you do not believe in the existence of evil, what will prevent you from rape or sodomy mother when his grandfather was on his deathbed? Or how about this stop you from raping daughter for 7 days? Belief in the existence of a bad set at the same level with someone like Jeffrey was Dahmer. I had a similar belief. So people he killed, cut his body, ate and made him have sex with dead bodies or body parts and pleaded not guilty in court. So God condemns atheists really honourable death criminals who have no right, God has given to live on earth.<br>The truth is always rightly intolerant  
>Atheist;<br>"... You cannot say with certainty that God exists, and I cannot prove it. But one of us can, must accept that other people have their different ideas, and that any use may be wrong or evil."  
>Answer:<br>This is a terrible mistake that has embedded in your mind. I and everyone else, including yourself can say with certainty that God exists. Each house has a builder. Invention for its designer. You cannot have any of these without their authors. The house is not an invention or execution.  
>The same applies to the heavens and the earth. Existence is proof of God, his Creator. The earth and the heavens and all that here is that God exists. Development can lead to the very existence of its non-existence. Even the right common sense says there must be a Creator. Very existence is proof of God that he SOURCE sustained of life.<br>You're right when you say you cannot prove the existence of God that no such evidence that he really exists.  
>I am sure that God is real and not trying to suppress this fact. And while I'm sure he does, that's what makes me tolerant of other beliefs to the contrary. You do not understand a basic principle of truth? It is always tolerant and vice versa. It's a mistake that is tolerant of other religions, that error is only present itself has no solid basis lasting really do not know what you mean. But the truth is always tolerant of anything contrary, since it is the truth.<br>Now I understand why all Christians are tolerant of other beliefs. It's because they are right and they know it.  
>But note: I said all Christians are perfect, not religious hypocrites.<br>They boast an atheist to 13 years  
>once this email is from an atheist who goes to this site:<br>Hi, I'm an atheist for most of my life. I was 13. The reason is that I am an atheist, he teaches me to be one of my atheist parents, public school Atheist United States Constitution.  
>I am also being encouraged to be an atheist by my friends an atheist, an atheist websites, things on TV, film industry, music industry, books I've read, University groups and political interest groups. All those I teach against all religions, especially against the Christian religion.<br>Atheist's adults will not admit it, but that's why I'm the bad boy. Atheism, Satanism is really true, leads me to cause problems. I make many problems for my parents, they were afraid of me. Deliberately make the school's hell. I like to tease and beat a weak Christian children. I want to give the teacher and the main time is difficult. They also are afraid of me. I want to make a name for myself among my friends, so do things on purpose to get into trouble with the law. I even dare to enforce the law to stop me. Hey, atheists have to define the rules of American States, so I'm not afraid of anything wrong. I cannot do anything and nothing will happen to me.  
>I am a crime at this point, I will be protected by law. My name will be released to the media. No matter how heinous the crime committed, nothing will happen to me. Atheists come to my assistant. I can get away with murder. Or I can choose a particular country in which to kill as many people as I want to get out of it. When I'm going to laugh at the proceedings in court, the judge jury and close relatives of the victims and the friends that nothing will happen to me. I do not know who coined the phrase "without fear"? He was an atheist! I'm not afraid of atheists noticed that when I bet against an appropriate punishment.<br>Did not you hear the words "cruel and unusual punishment" in the United States Constitution? Ha, ha, ha. I can be as cruel to others as I want, but the criminal justice system is afraid to adjust the amount of cruelty to punish me for my name is not in itself cruel. Ha, ha, ha! So I'm not scared.  
>And you did not hear the death penalty against a deep pocket atheist special interest groups for the Pope and so on... My assistant arrives. Even if I get a miserable life imprisonment, he, he, signifying nothing. Apology from gullible parole Let me get out of jail in 5 years to commit crimes more heinous. Even while I'm in prison, I am moving, murder, rape and drugs can all the time during sleep on a bed of roses with my servant's guards. Constitution and laws of atheists made under that will be with me protecting me.<br>Let me tell you man, and that's why I'm an atheist. Atheism is safe when doing wrong. I must admit that atheism is a criminal, but is also cool!  
>Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!<br>This is my response:  
>Oh, this is a sad example of what atheism to faith in God does not do the youth of America. Every child has access to the same or similar describing the year 13 should be executed immediately by the government.<br>This silly debate with an atheist  
>many atheists have invited or undermine their argument on the existence of God. I always reject these invitations. This argument is a denial of the existence and discuss with them their very exist-fence. It's a waste of time trying to convince someone that there is in denying purpose. Debater makes a big fool denies. Atheists (fools) said there is no God (Psalm 14:01). But real Christians do not have to answer fools according to his folly "(Proverbs 26:4-5).<br>Evidence for the existence of God is crucial that far, far superior to all the evidence any true Chris-tian can occur in the discussion. Since it denies the most evidence is not convincing on the part of the child.  
>What is evidence? God has provided mankind with at least two witnesses of much of its existence. Is the existence of the vast heavens and all that and earth and all that? Both of these contain additional evidence that cannot be fully known and understood by man. Anything that could have brought the very existence of existence, no one. God therefore had to be created (Psalms 102:25 and Genesis 1:1).<br>Moreover, any part of God's creation can stay out of God to him. God is the source sustained of all things (Colossians 1:16, 1 Corinthians 08:06, 11:12). So mere existence of heaven and earth is the hard evidence for the existence of God.  
>However, an atheist proof at all that when you read the test. Since to deny the evidence, many of which can be monitored through their senses through technological innovation - the very existence, including, without debate, the evidence presented to convince them. Therefore, it is completely use-less for true Christians to discuss with the existence of God atheists.<br>Since atheists reject the evidence, we prove that atheism is a deliberate rejection of evidence and their existence. This clearly shows that atheism is not about proof and evidence, but rather a question of rejecting the basic principles of life. The main purpose of existence Atheism is denying the existence of God in the midst of overwhelming evidence. Atheist not to admit these facts. But again, this satanic nature of atheism: to refuse to admit the truth.  
>HIGH understanding of atheism<br>At this point, I want to visit some atheist. As you know, whenever I had to visit this Web site was for an experiment to prove a point about atheism. In any case, the truth and the point I want to do is clearly demonstrated by the responses of each gave atheists.  
>The experiment is designed to demonstrate the atheism that is not proof, but she rejects some basic truths. I asked him the atheists who believe abortion to prove that they pass through human. Over a period of weeks, see how much more ridiculous and silly comments. Even most so-called "educated" respondents have provided the slightest evidence.<br>In another experiment designed to demonstrate that the most educated atheists are not really smart. To prove the truth, but I asked more educated atheists to respond to my message. All you atheists just asked to do was prove that there is nothing eternal. However, respondents noted that most have read unintellectual ever. They ranged from curses, insults, sarcasm, ridicule, posting pictures of rid-icicle, etc., was an intelligent response from all respondents.  
>However, if you will, looking for ALT. Atheism at this time. Consider the many problems on the post title all intelligent. Try to read the contents of different messages. They express the deepest of the lack of intelligence. Most are pure arrogance and stupidity. Basically, any expression of hatred for the true Christian God, etc. If God's existence is nothing but the tooth fairy or Santa Clause, why atheists put so much time, effort and money trying to disprove the existence of God? Neither does the same thing about the tooth fairy.<br>Atheist sites also must be placed on the Internet reveals a lack of understanding of atheism. Note: Any Smart site names. Note also the content of these sites are not intelligent.  
>When someone noted the content of newsgroups atheist, an atheist, websites and other material over the Internet and the World Atheist, nobody in their right mind would conclude that atheists are really smart people. The only way anyone could conclude that atheists are intelligent people is through the distorted logic of atheism intelligent.<br>Atheism the power to turn to God  
>Atheist;<br>"You were an atheist I was Marilyn Monroe. Ha!  
>My response:<br>You know better than the sad spiritual state of my old. Your question illustrates a sad phenomenon: Atheists do not believe Christians can say anything real. It's true that once I was blind as it is now. But now I see.  
>His inability to believe that once was an atheist shows the absolute futility of atheism. Although blinded by atheism, atheists are * possible * to turn from atheism to God. It is inconceivable for them. You cannot imagine how it happens. Impossible to imagine themselves in creating the world. It is unthinkable. So who is an atheist shows the absolute failure of atheism to turn God (John 6:44, 65).<br>They condemned, so apart from God, takes upon himself to save them. If God chooses not to extend to you his amazing grace to save him from his total corruption, you are lost, really!  
>You must die!<br>Today launched a bold challenge to all atheists - a challenge that even the most educated thinkers meticulous they can satisfactorily answer anyway. All you can make an effort to rebut effectively to this challenge is senseless chatter.  
>The challenge related to the topic of human death. Death penalty (which comes from God, as a re-salt of humanity he committed treason in the Kingdom of God first man, Adam) is one that each person's humanity cannot escape as long as mankind exists. (Actual experience of death is one that few people escape.) Every atheist believes or even knows that every person of mankind, must die. However, despite that believe and know this fact, none of them cannot provide scientific proof of this. Their belief is not based on any scientific evidence.<br>This is because scientific evidence that exists for this purpose. If there is scientific proof, but also point to a specific date time, a kind of death. But despite the fact that death is inevitable, do not call "scientific evidence" for this purpose. The only real test is just the pure teaching of the Bible - the Bible. Taking due account of death prevailed over all of humanity in all its history is proof that not everything will be overtaken by death in the future. It just proves that death existed thus far, (people like there will be some who will Death overtook the future).  
>As examples to prove that there is no scientific proof of the inevitability of death, to examine the many cases where such evidence to be fair, be used to help the medical staff to predict the time of death of some patients. There are many cases where desperate patients do not die as doctors predict. If the doctors did their forecasts based on "scientific evidence" is available and reliable, they were not wrong in their judgments. They made the mistakes, because there is no reliable scientific evidence to base such judgments. This principle also applies in cases in which doctors mistakenly pre-duct how much are the cause of death of their mothers.<br>Therefore, since atheists believe and know that death is inevitable, but they reject the only source that provides the only real proof of the inevitability of death, how is it that atheists who insists on scientific evidence, and believe that the inevitability of death and complete lack of scientific evidence. I am extremely challenging "educated" atheists provide scientific proof of their faith and knowledge that death is inevitable.  
>I smile when atheists when I think that even in the absence of scientific proof of the inevitability of death, no doctor in their right mind would do the prediction that people begin to live forever in all of human history at some point in the future. It stands to reason that since there is no so-called "scientific evidence" the inevitability of human death, since atheists say that there is no security, but the scientific evidence, some "experts" have predicted their man's desire to one day conquer death. But no atheist makes sense to predict with any kind of seriousness that he or she knows that as long as humanity, death is inevitable, even between the lacks of scientific evidence in this field.<br>This shows that we always have "scientific evidence" to recognize the reality of the existence of an entity.  
>Worship God logic!<br>Atheists send me all the time saying this is just common sense to obey the commandments as "Thou shalt not steal, you shall not murder, etc. They say it is not necessary, because the Bible tells them to do things. I fully agree with this. The reason I'm doing this because I know that God is the one who wrote the rules in the hearts of all men, when God created man. Atheists to prove he did for his achievement of universality of the laws of God on mankind. I admit that it is universal, when they say that the earliest civilizations or nations were the Ten Commandments before the nation of ancient Israel was established (Romans 2:14-16). The reason we have these laws is that God is who put their hearts and made them clear commonsensically only valid for all cultures obey (Romans 1:19).

This is the last Chapter in my breath taking story. I advise that you read my other story to truly understand our lord and saviour, Jesus the Christ. I am thankful to those true believers, for your faith has kept me strong. I would like to thanks these people for helping me in writing this true Christian work: My earthly family, my heavenly Father, our lord Jesus Christ, my friends; Mike, Denial, William, David, Peter, Miles, Andrew, and last but not least, Ruth, for helping me out the most. You work will be truly bless by the lord and I hope you will enjoy your time in Heaven. Amen.  
>The Origin of Atheism<br>you know, if you make efforts to find out when and by whom atheism is written you will not find any source of information? Even the most "cultural", atheists - especially with the world's best universities have close ties to the profession can accurately tell who you are, the atheism and origins. They can inspire different cultures who is the main perpetrators you, but they cannot determine its founder and when it actually originated.  
>In the known author and such a high time to embrace the philosophy of the origin of the case is a strange phenomenon. However, this phenomenon is very direct. It shows that atheism is not of human origin - it is already before the time indicated in the birth of another area. Atheism is not a doctrine, but doctrine of man-made demon. It is nothing more than the originator of his old snake, or Satan, and so on. One of it from a seemingly denied the existence of its origin. This is a doctrine denying the existence of the author and the author's own! For information from the atheist to embrace, to identify both the human origin of the author and atheism for the dependencies of time without any literary reasons.<br>In which the origin of atheism is more involved process than can be explained here, so that it gave birth to the basic principles must be simple enough to introduce. I will try to explain how atheism first command your attention to a principle of the Bible, found their origin in the Romans Chapter 9, poem 14. Who is the Holy Spirit speaking through the apostle Paul pen, causing what is a former poetry presents conclusions? Throughout the chapter, he teaches us that God is to save mankind censure and sovereignty - God does not love everyone - he issued a decree, there should be his eternal love object, and the rest should be the object of his eternal anger - God from his own will, there are some compassion, and his hardened rest. He did so in addition to their any good or bad. He told us that human beings are not really masters of their own destiny, but God is - that their lives and the details of the fate of doomed by God, eternal in the past - into any of them in his presence. Then, he asked a question:"... there is no God, not fair, is it? "Then, we are very focused to the divine answer:" I hope it never will! "  
>Who is the Holy Spirit means to save humanity is about to vulgar censure of mankind and the truth of God's sovereignty would be erroneous to conclude that this, God is love injustice, some hate others - and implementation of his eternal love for those who should be spent in heaven, ordered, and he does not like to spend, in the eternal lake of fire, in addition to Formula One Management companies are doing the right thing, they are in this world or bad. A false conclusion that God's own behaviour is the beginning of the unjust process of the birth of atheism. It is very important to remember this fact.<br>A conclusion, the Almighty God's justice is unjust, or conduct any errors, cannot be reached except through those who make such a conclusion had completely degenerated. Therefore, in order to understand its origins atheism, and the key is to recognize the nature of Satan's total depravity is the most important principles of the origin of atheism. Both human and demonic depravity in nature, it is nothing more than opposing the principle or law of God and his lawyers. If you are likened to God and His righteousness, to light and darkness of human evil had completely degenerated, you can understand the nature of these two mutually antagonistic. Light and darkness can never coexist; other people who can always be exempt. Therefore, these two anti-each other. When an expression of his own existence, on the other hand, other exclusion, cannot consent, regardless of expression. Atheism has been through practical acts of Satan to God fallen psychological reaction, and its origins. The Fall of Satan's response was erroneous conclusion that God's behaviour is wrong or evil.  
>Despite the conclusion that God is unfair to the high error, was Satan knows this is the case, but he had completely degenerated so that he could not conclude otherwise. Fall must be directly to the hearts of God's vulgar subjects, even though they know better. This is a God and his lawyers are opposed because of the nature of depravity. The two men, the demonic evil nature, is a constant and not compromise, and from its main body know what the principles of the projects, and remains opposed to at any time, even though God, God's actions, despite their knowledge, It is impossible to God is wrong.<br>The existence of God and human degradation of nature and the devil outworking negative performance is always right, and negative performance and the degradation of human beings and God, the nature of the opposition the devil is always wrong. The vulgar and the devil in human depravity very conflicting nature of the slavery they are always a negative reaction, regardless of what the Lord God. Therefore, their negative reaction to the degradation of God, although God can never do bad things, despite the fact that he has always been totally innocent. Here lies also the origin of mental disorder.  
>Satan has arrived to a false conclusion that God is fully aware of the injustice which it is impossible to God, so that his fall led to his seemingly arrogant, in principle, efforts to raise himself above God in order to determine the actions of God. This is the arrogance of a poor attempt to completely degenerate animals, to reduce the Almighty God a biological level, to raise himself to God's position to be God's actions to their own judgments. It is impossible to the Almighty God is relegated to a poor, corrupt the biological level, it is just as impossible to the poor, the total depravity of animals is a noble one level of Almighty God. Satan understood this very well. However, his fall, so he is still hard to bear such a deceptive role.<br>Satan has been trying to judge God, must have taken a number of types of views, philosophy, religion, charter or law, and use it to judge God. However, God is not subject to anything. There is no existence of God is subject to or responsible to obey. God is not even the most noble of legal universe - the Ten Commandments - he was for humanity, but also for any law made by an angel. He is all of the above law is not only his own will. Therefore, there is no law cannot, he violated any of his actions. Therefore, he could not properly judge the will in the implementation of any action, he was wrong. Satan's only option to seek God, some of them to judge their own forms of degradation - the evil opposite principle - the criminal law, or in the universe, the highest law - the Ten Commandments. Either option would be an attempt to determine just evil - the evil attempts have been condemned as evil righteousness - is impossible, absolutely cheating. However, he may choose the latter, so that God seems to have emerged in his own law is wrong. Again, it is impossible, absolutely cheating.  
>Once Satan confused concluded that God is wrong, he created a deep and lasting hatred and anger and the injustice of God's reasoning. The ultimate aim of all the hate is death or complete destruction of the object of hatred. Satan's hatred for God is no longer satisfied with simply seeking God's punishment. This is less satisfactory than the destruction of God.<br>However, Satan's stupid anger he has created a huge problem. Although he mistakenly believed that God is not fair, and hope that God annihilated as a result, he was also clearly know that it is impossible to God, by his or anyone else's feelings, beliefs, religion, philosophy, constitution or law, or of God has been made of any law. But he forced him to fall, so that God condemned the decision to seek the destruction of God. (For God's condemnation of the judge, in the case of the law, you can condemn him in a frenzied hatred is pure.), But with his knowledge, it is impossible to face the God of destruction of any person, by any means or anything. However, his depravity and insane hatred of God insisted that God be eliminated! Plight, but to incite his foolish anger. Therefore, abusive, nonsense no effect, the only way to let him get some expressed satisfaction from his rage, and in his understanding that God cannot be the eradication of the destruction of the middle of an appearance of God is through deception. He began to refuse his presence fully aware of the existence of God. This is the actual deceptive and completely stupid the birth of atheism.  
>The birth of atheism cheat Satan of his duty to obey and worship God at any time, even though he knew he was not free. It puzzled him that he was free to think and speak freely, he did not feel a sin hope, even though he knew it was not the case. This made him confused do not think God's punishment waiting for him, even though he knows there. The picture is said to God, Satan can create a variety of human and errors demonic philosophy, religion, opinions, etc. in the world, and no one would be atheism in his eyes. Democracy can be established so that all of these right to exist. Therefore, the birth of a demonic democracy.<br>Can describe the demon-like steps leading to atheism was born: The first is trivial, complete degeneration of the devil's deception efforts exalt their Almighty God and his deceptive effort to play down the level of God's fallen biological level. The second is his deceptive efforts to judge God, the devil's own depravity or legal action, or an angel of God for mankind. The third time the devil came to the conclusion that God is unfair to deceive or wrong, what he does. The Fourth came his deceptive effort to impose the existence of God, the destruction decision. And fifth went to the existence of God, as God impossible annihilation instead of deceptive denial. You can see from beginning to end, in the birth of atheism, each step is simply deceiving one who knows the truth part of it. This proves that atheism is pure deception.  
>You'll find an atheist in the heart of each of the five principles of the work. The conclusion is that the only true God does not exist, cannot be obtained only through deception. Atheism is not received by the existence of God proof of the true circumstances of its origin, as has always been and will always be overwhelming evidence to the contrary. Satan's fall from atheism to express the origin of God, this is to embrace, maintain, and co-operation as a result of its total crude continuation of human degradation. In other words, atheists in accordance with its master's footsteps, the devil.<br>According to earlier point out that the "passive expression of human and God's evil nature of the degradation on the opposition for his any action is always wrong." It cannot in any other way, because God is holy, and therefore completely fulfilled his capacity to act in any evil. Thus, in any case in which a judge to humans or the devil God is wrong, it is through the total depravity and those who are evil, because evil has been condemned by most hated. Evil can never rightly condemn the righteous or innocent. Any attempt to do so is just injustice. God's perfect Holiness, he cannot sin, as well as any animal or thing can not condemn him are those who clearly express their understanding of God's anger stupid. This understanding increases the heinous crimes of atheism. Atheism born of deep corruption and the anger of the lowest bio-deception that existed in the past. He was God's wrath was the amount of the murder of the supreme God's deep desire to get rid of all the justice and knowledge, and that he's evil is good - these are impossible. Therefore, the anger, he was God - he wanted to murder and destroy him, fell on his head. In other words, the deep anger he was Almighty God. He cannot carry out God's wrath upon him, but nothing can stop to talk to him the anger of his God. Who like all Satan's mind - who embrace his atheism also has an all-powerful God for their anger. If God does not give them his grace, they should be subject to Fire Lake and the eternal punishment of Satan. "... There is no unfairness with God, is it? I hope this forever!"  
>To the most educated and capable challenge to atheists<br>In the above article, I have shown that atheism is not human and human origins, but before that time from Satan reveal their sources. Excluding all of the atheist, I received a reply, no one can be wise and credible dispute this fact. They are confused, they cannot come up with a person's atheism authors and their earthly existence of time. They quickly claimed that the Ten Commandments on the mistake by a person, some of whom claim that they created Moses, but they cannot name their own philosophy, the author of the ground and origin time.  
>Why are atheists so fast, trying to attach the Ten Commandments of mankind, they cannot do so, their own philosophy? If Satan is not atheism, atheist, author, and not against a person's author, perhaps their atheism into a huge explosion and Welfare. Loll! Perhaps atheism into his own existence, without the prior existence. Loll!<br>So, I have two atheist bold challenge: If Satan is not the author of atheism, I want to challenge the highest level of education, including ability to prove that Satan is not its author, to prove that it is a human origin. I also challenge atheists to prove the is from the people's creative work, and not of God.

And so he went off and thought the Satanists and won! Amen!


	84. Percy Jackson's Final Sermon

**The Fourth Spittle to the Foulest Atheists**

Just before they went to India, Percy Jackson who Christ spoke his last sermon. This was this sermon. Enjoy and be save, amen and amen. Thus the sermon:

Two indisputable witness  
>did seek to establish false gods pagan imagination, or man-made or not really the religious rights of any person by the devil idol is fine. This is the correct strong resistance and legislation to prohibit any person who is seeking to establish the doctrine of manual or demonic domination of imagination or create something out of worship of God (Deuteronomy 13:1-11) efforts. This "religion" is indeed cheating, causing unnecessary conflicts and wars in the world, a lot of trouble, which makes them worthless human beings. But the reason not to anyone deny the existence of the only true God. This is because a familiar type of counterfeit deny the real existence of a genuine diamond. The creator of the sky and the earth does exist, this is a person who denies the existence of his eternal danger.<br>It is like a foolish to deny the existence of God, because it deceived for false god worship. People who deny the existence of God and those who worship false gods, mainly in the same one, because the former have rejected God must inevitably turn to some worship God, the creation of (Rome 1:21-23,25) form. It cannot do not deny that some type of false worship of God any more than it could make them from light, still in the dark in the field of the real existence of God. Later rejected the true God, every one atheist, it must be some form of idol worship. Because atheists say they denied the existence in the spiritual spheres, they must worship curse the earth or the physical form of creation. However, the existence of anything they deny the spirit, but deceiving, because the spiritual realm and the spirit of the people does exist. God gave an atheist but in the end all of the physical worship of creation and they deny its existence, namely, Satan (Luke 4:5-8). Thus, atheism is as much of the pagan religion, set up and all the labour and other religious worship of the devil false god. Therefore, it does not fit any part of humanity, there is no right to exist, because all the rest.  
>There is only one true God (Ephesians 4:4-6; 1 Timothy 2:5). His presence of two witnesses is the biggest testimony of conscience and natural light. Even if there is any oral or written testimony as a whole of human existence the existence of God, no, it can be said that fools in their hearts, "... there is no God" (Psalm 14:1:53:1; 10: 4), and further expressed verbal denial of their writings, in the rebellious individual behaviour and antibody legislation. They do so, in their efforts to suppress the existence of God, is God in every person (Romans 1:19 positive), and stop them against the existence of God, where the core of Truth, their innate sense of a clear perception the miracle of creation, in all existence (Romans 1:20). Thus, they will be reflected in the testimony of their conscience and natural light. Indicates that the testimony of two witnesses, the existence of God than all human beings the truth out loud collective. Each one denied the existence of God always is to witness the repression and the natural light of conscience (Romans 1:18-23).<br>Just as God gives breastfeeding babies a natural instinct to do so they do not install the breast, he also provides each person on their own instinctive knowledge and ability to see clearly, through its nature. However, the existence of God the atheists' denial from their own heart and the devil had completely degenerated form of property, intentional disease. This is a syndrome, in order to suppress their instinct to recognize the gods bestowed upon the work of God. Their heart disease is such a terrible disease deliberately 'harm the baby breast feeding instinct.  
>People who suppress their natural, for the existence of God, the true sense of innate instinct to do nothing more than individual self-legislation on its own legitimate functions of the natural resources. It's like suppression of the natural and legitimate God-given thirst, hunger, repression of the instincts and other factors, therefore, like a fatal blow to a person's existence. Atheist, therefore, constitute a serious threat to humanity. Because they suppress their own natural instincts in favour of God, they will also work to suppress any authority other than their own ability and they serve authoritative recognition and worship of God, and opposed to social legislation. Therefore, they will work to eliminate the true God worship either found in human. This suppression of various forms of work has been in the whole of American society and the international community.<br>You may ask how it is that the realization of the existence of God is based on each person. It is where everyone in the survival of mankind received from God, and through his holy commandments, he everyone's responsibility, enabling them to him (Romans 2:14-16) where the hearts of the United States and Germany. But God has established the 10 commandments - just the responsibility of both the need for God and man (Matthew 22:34-40) - the latter is the same as the four previous six rational. It is impossible for any one of the commandments, will be abrogated. Author of the Ten Commandments in the sacred part of the proof of the first four requirements, and any ten cannot be abolished. This is further evidence that all 10 will always be human beings when engraved on the hearts of every person to receive their existence that fact. Who they are the Ten Commandments of human stupidity to find who the author or to give them a human origin to do so in vain.  
>Even the wealthiest "education" and "ability" atheist can be made, even His own conscience is the most credible evidence of the only true God does not exist. Of their own conscience and will not be satisfied with any type of deception they suggest, because there is no real evidence to prove it can exist. Let a fool atheist fashion as much as possible "evidence" they can, because it is equivalent to what the opium that they were deceived than to rely on in order to pacify the opposition as a terrible God and human morality crimes apprehensive. Their only ultimately prove to be their own inner existence of evil - to confirm the condition of all mankind the terrible decline in the testimony of the Bible. It is only through the human heart of fallen humanity to deny the existence of their Creator. It is impossible such a refusal, or to be made.<br>Thus, through their denial of the existence of God, atheists strengthen their hearts with the only real salvation for man and heaps angrier in the day everyone must account for their own God. On this day, their conscience will be resurrected, and their conscience and natural light will have to testify against them (Romans 2:14-16).  
>To understand more, please read Revelation 11:1-13.<br>The attitude of closure and atheism  
>Have a question about the basic principles of Satan and his subjects, and Satan's atheism, true Christians we must thoroughly understand and always keep in mind. The principle is: no matter how Satan and his evil or his keynote speech, the righteousness of God or his evil, Satan is also always the case, his evil and his subjects. Because atheism is the product of Satan, so in talking about and condemn the evil of atheism in any way a true Christian, atheism is also always the case.<br>Accused of atheism has been much closed to Christian thought and pride is open to its own attitude. However, the situation is just the opposite. Some atheists are the most - if not the most - closed minds of the subjects of Satan on Earth. The reason is so that they close their minds, the true God, who is omnipresent, omniscient and omnipotent, there is so little attention to key projects of the total depravity of human corruption and curse as well as their ever-changing appearance of the minutes "knowledge" in nature.  
>The overall spirit of all electrical appliances (meaning human) should be rejected and closed their minds are far lower than the atheist, to close their erroneous ideas. The true Christian service is the infinite God, atheists than any other is open to the idea that this is the infinite, one is off of the atheist ideas. As the Almighty God is greater than all his creation, atheists closed much a virtue by refusing Great minds, the real Christians more open, accepting ideas, solidarity and their faith in the Great 1.<br>However, the fall of atheist thinking beyond the closeness to the Almighty God, His glory and His righteousness. Their stupid and crazy attitude also extends the close of God's own creation, such as paradise, a large part of the existence of angels, hell, the Lake of Fire, the devil and so on, because their presence suspected.  
>They also shut down their thoughts on human existence, which is the most important aspects of the human soul. They are so close its thinking, as part of their own lives. Who is completely crazy, but it is recognized that, although they did not recognize they are the first physical bodies? Atheists acknowledge their existence, including physical bodies, but denied that they or close their minds to the fact that the existence of the soul. This is the soul of their life is their own bodies!<br>This is damn hypocrisy and blindness of atheism reveals only the Fall of Man (in fact, atheists are also close its mind) many aspects 2. They are the overwhelming evidence of human degradation as part of the state. Christ was his election to save mankind from their fallen state. Regrettably, however, also led to closure of its nationals from wild atheist hearts of the eternal anger of God, the only way to save.  
>To prove the existence of God<br>talking about the basic principles of knowledge is that it has always been a thinking and rational attitude products are. Another basic principle is that mind can only receive from another mind knowledge. From any source to obtain the understanding of the mentality, but in the end always come from another heart. Never had these facts must not be an exception.  
>The human mind, in order to impart knowledge to each other from their wealth of knowledge, but they never taught, either directly or telepathy. They must always be the primary means by indirect, such as through the use of their (tongue and lips, for example, because they speak), or in addition to support through their means or used to develop their own body. If you look at the object of any human technology, it is clear that it has taken sufficient knowledge, rational attitude, or thought, it. Any person who gains how the technology does did not receive the knowledge from the technology itself, if this technology is determined to impart knowledge and understanding of knowledge, but knowledge of technology to become one of whom is from the minds of high school to obtain the means of the technology. Of corporal punishment thing, no one mind the design represents the level of awareness of knowledge and ideas, and any other heart, things that generate revenue from knowledge, from the idea of who did knowledge.<br>Biological material things and not have a rational faculty unable to communicate knowledge, because they do not think, so cannot stop thinking the first one of the reasons from their knowledge. Any of the material through knowledge and reason things do not come from animals in their mentality, but they will get ideas from the heart of their knowledge of who created a secondary means. A book that contains valuable knowledge is not the book as a communication approach is the knowledge of the results, but it is the communication of this book who is using his knowledge of the author of the book as a supplementary means.  
>Like mind can receive from other people's knowledge in the minds of things, the mind can also be something the human mind is always the knowledge, understanding, knowledge and wisdom, so that - for example, from the nature of things. When people believe that, in fact, the above mentioned knowledge, two basic principles must maintain the views. If this is done, it is clear that any knowledge can be created and rational animals come from the heart about something. As the knowledge gained from the different nature of things, because it is always a spiritual products and the spirit exist only in rational person, then from the nature of the various things the knowledge gained is knowledge, understanding and wisdom of the reason is who created them. Therefore, knowledge of nature of things from the development and acquisition of the rebuttal evidence, reasonable intelligent being created everything. Knowledge, you can create something from proven beyond doubt the existence of God.<br>The Last Word  
>Finally, I hope that you enjoyed that and have convert to the one true religion. If have not, then shame on you. You are too blind to see the truth. Because of that, God will punish you, and I will be happy to see it happen. Amen and Amen.<p>

Atheism is essentially in those who deny them. By not believing in God, those who believe, whether active there is no God, or to exercise does not want to or not to believe faith about God is wise, whoever is given of atheism and etc., it is those who deny them.  
>Discussions with atheists, I did not hear any arguments for the validity of atheism. There is no documents, that God is not in the atheists of the circles at least those who I have heard - not proven, the more so since the existence of God out of the negative. Namely, not atheist's attempts not to say the testimonies of some of God is not. The proofs of these tried to always enough. In short, the test there is no God in the world? How is it proved the place is always in all things, there is no God? You cannot. Besides, if they were the basis for the divine that it is not atheists, therefore, it would always be from using it. But he will not hear such a community will support the reason or atheism by denying of God. The state of atheists be very difficult, if not impossible, to prove that it is tried to prove the negative. Since, therefore, they are not the arguments of atheism in the truth, and are not necessarily indications that it is not God, it must be atheists of dignity through faith.<br>But faith does not, there is something you say that as atheists who remained faithful to the foundation of atheism. Therefore, atheists must go the attack of the arguments to shew himself denies the existence of God as an intellectual than believed he placed them. If they can BROUGHT OUT to create the void in which there is no theistic argument can be left of the place can be seen of the meaning rather viable. And through a negation of theistic arguments of atheism and that gives herself to the justification that brings life proclaimed to us.  
>Moreover there is one of atheism is the way in an intellectual manner warship here, and being drawn off in the kingdom of simple he can. In other words, he wanted to put atheists in no case do we consider that it is lawful God.1 able to do something he does not say a thing or a wise man to be true, a place for himself. If I said can be seen that ice cream factory is Jupiter makes the intellect, which shall render or defended is to be taken in place of the possibility of alone? Not at all. Simply nothing is founded on the claimant to be able than can well be a no matter how distant they could it not be justified to say in the Softwood forest tree of atheism and atheists. Accordingly, than one could possibly come up with is, or is not the testimony of God, and another to really ought to be the ice cream factory of Jupiter and the hands of atheists should step up into the start Jupiter Ian to defend the positions of the cart, ice cream is.<br>At least for the witness of a Christian to be of God, that biblical prophecy might be fulfilled, the transcendental argument, the resurrection of Jesus entropy problem, etc.  
>The other necessary for the atheists. For arguments usually take to refute the existence of God is not allowed to more than true of atheism and refuting the testimony of a witness of the truth of marriage denies the marriage. When atheism cannot be proved, and with arguments to refute them prove absolutely nothing not to God the God of atheists, who have a position in an intellectual manner without defines. At least, who can only say atheists were not obedient, God any need of the testimonies have been brought so far. We cannot say are not necessarily indications of God, because it does not I have known to be given to the testimonies of atheists in the world. In the best of men unless atheists testimonies they allege in this manner, which was still quite. Next we have the arguments, he says to be able to be made in the process of what is sufficient for the future. The atheists we must acknowledge, as may happen is the argument that is not seen, and the existence of God is possible. Would make this choice out of the atheists with the best in the agnostic atheists can only be incredulous to the judgment of God to be.<br>Hence it is necessary atheists attack Christianity. For the high claims of Christianity makes the existence of God and that of those challenges of atheism and the openings of poker in the void. They love to be in the void. When they love a world, with one of God that are in it.

Atheism of the absurd

So whether you're atheists. Mazel Tov at least you do not wish FLUIDIC. And as a former atheists I will not condemn you. I am able to? Some people think that atheists was taken in heroic stand, but this can be done as it really does not want his face to God he is able indeed? I hope you will be very good to see what I say the understanding of, and if it seems, he may receive.  
>There is no man that hath the issue can be prejudicial to that which is against to be convinced that what he wills to believe. As she was yet announced, the land of no one he persuaded the flat for any other on insufficient evidence. There are always folks, even when the religious or atheistic, evil they believe if they persist, even if this is though the reasons for and I will show another. Such a philosophy, a man in silence do not disturb me by deeds. Their mind had been done. "Ask yourself: Am I mind or narrowly OPEN-MINDED? I am willing to change it if it can be shown atheism in the mind is unacceptable?<br>You might say: If God is, teach to me. I would not receive anything without the very nature of faith of the forest. At the close of. Isaiah 2:18 God says, "Come, let us reason together. And he also wants us to will, which certainly that we are rational, but he does not want a man to obey the scrutiny; to do this, you must stop the work of God is not is shall appear the to the wrong judgments. "Ask yourself, God is not willing to believe at any time but there, he strengthens the testimony of? See, your problem is not in the head as far as in your heart. Perhaps you've already taken the forest of faith. To say that God cannot, even though it is impossible of proof that the forest is the ultimate irrational! 1  
>The INSANITY of atheism<br>Atheism tends to exalt the reason, but actually destitute of it. Atheists tend to a lot of stock he put in the empirical method and plan. "God cannot is to refute the use of empirical method. Perhaps, but I answer or to refute them in purple frog controls of Mars, a giant of the universe, or. For a given never to disprove each and every act it is quite possible. The atheists of God, they deny that the state of being ', if it strives to by reason of empirical, is absurd. Why do I say that? Are aiming at in order to prove that no god, one it has been proved fully the Teat Know all of the nature of things. Comprehends a thing is said omniscience. One Teat is omniscient in order to prove there is no God, if a man is omniscient he was that would, by definition, now, O God! Thus, the foundations of empirical method, one can be the God and to be disproving the of the gods! Some, however, to assert something I might, indeed it is not if its existence is in itself contradictory to reason, as the square of the triangle. Definition of a cannot be. Is not admissible to and something to be four square, and the triangle. Have also granted, but for this reason and to be on the rationale of our reason and genuine knowledge - I do not know, or not assert that atheists? Not only that God is the reason it can be, is essential to a philosophically. (We'll Get several others after below.) Is by no means is the first to prove except by reason of presupposes that God, in the sense by which the reason, otherwise implanted in transcendental categories prejuduces mere philosophical. Atheism itself over its own by force and contrary to. The proof of the being of God is before all, only we do not want to see them. King David wrote: The fool is in his heart, there is no God. (Psalm 14:1) This, and Atheism is irrational. There is no reason outside of God of truth, or ethics. Because of the shortness, purely and simply we should consider he's in social sciences.  
>NO reason for the philosopher ETHICS<br>Controversy as atheists are moral. 1 is known by a certain ethical or atheists who are more than believe that God or seek. That it is not issue. The question is, why the ethics? Can be found a sufficient reason for atheists to be given to the character of the premises? That this thing. Unless the God of is, is not eternal and transcendent, ought to be referred. Except God gave it the ten precepts of Moses, in the Sinai through the sign of establishing a, and the human moral us imagine a creature only the religion of the human remains. If, therefore, humanity is the moral to do the rest of the signs of his base, together with three more remain, by the sad so in moral philosophy: 1) the tradition of collectively 2) human life or 3) a personal preference.  
>TRADITION collectively moral base?<br>They that rebuke of an honourable, properly speaking, what the whole of society is founded a great man seem to have a moral problem. What says the neighbour's one of a moral society of morals. Nazi Germany that he held an honourable Profit to the People of the Jews to destroy them. He saw the marines were supported by Nazi evil that there may fought against them. Who is just, if faithful to the law of God, Thou shalt not kill the reply was obvious. The fellowship of the advocates who are a kind of murder, evil. In what manner it must be responded atheists? I admit very many Nazi evils were, but according to what the Rule? Nazi evils because they are said to account of their allies or bad, in fact, we prefer that he does not try to argue it can be a few societies of whom they say things, Animals with more than make up of human societies. According to this will be better take care of this, because God has given to us of conscience corrupted, the rebels. In former times the most of all of the minor association of men, it is placed in the semen than in a woman of her husband. Consectetuer adipiscing he left the little children too ill to die. That is, in other places for this day. This fault, or the universal courtesy of the human, although I should say otherwise? Basing, human affairs have not care of character enough has been said.  
>AT the salvation of mankind<br>What about the copy of the evolutionary character? Nay, good things which I propose the salvation of mankind morals? And certain to appeal, but I would ask some questions. Based upon atheism in her take up the What, Which, pray, by reason of the salvation of mankind influenced the judges? For what is to make everything? Why life valuable? Is not the salvation of men, a character that he assumption, the value of the judgment in the world that have no atheism in view? Also Remember that anything was yet to Ethics, from the mere might result in: to them that are less intelligible a remote corner of the salvation of it is given. The Nazi movement is based on whether the evolutionary explanation of the best kind of a super Eugenius shall destroy them that be had, when Homer is below. Reproduction was limited to those deserved to be. The men left to its own devices this is the power to explain the slaughter of the System has done systemized the straits. Stalin Consider the kinds of crimes, Pol Pot, Hitler and the circumstances upon the dread we have seen and Rwanda Bosnia. Atheists, and so easily to justify the religious is murder. Is it because we have also seen the horrible committed by them that to believe on the part of the claimant does not disapprove of God intended to show. I am not the author of any one of an old man of God, however, true is that any society of the leaves the giving of the Law by God, no murder, a crime results.  
>The souls of there is nothing more ... MIND<br>what in the manners, the lust of Basing, of each? What I was just saying you know that the ill follow your heart rather than reason is dippy? Jeffrey Dahmer they led him to the heart of the allies cannibalize the slaughter of these humans! Basing on soul's behaviour is not admissible in the last. The moral evaluation of this he puts on the same level of personal taste. Dahmer you believe that fitting of his jaws  
>1 Mop sus many atheists who may judge the people of religion have great cruelly, but according to what? In this sense anything? We gather the positions of atheism in ineluctability of an honourable if he has not the matter of social personal preference. Based ON A philosophy atheism in disgust very appropriate, it makes a man humble by the murderers of the lesser sense of the lover of a dog, envy, those who prefer cats! This is a futile. But the sign of a man outside the moral, or rather the political is not the reason that shall condemn the atrocity of reason. I appeal, atheists someone would give me any more reason for their own proper preference Contributions in social sciences social custom, or in surviving. That only He cannot do. In more recent Post-I think they came to, there is no expectation of finding and understanding of morals is founded supposed materialism. But those who so. It is good Thing that many atheists too much too much and contrary to the fitting out of character to live with an intolerable conclusion of philosophizing!<br>Thoughts of other things that we, too, a transgressor of the us of fabricating anything. This by reason? No, but he is consistent with the Biblical view of men, which says the law of us, our heirs-who do not want the waves to believe the true God. Thanks be to God is the impunity to the rebels for the proposed atheists! (For more on him later.)  
>THE TRUTH OF suppressing the<br>The wise man, Rabbi the Apostle Paul wrote:  
>The anger of God is being revealed from heaven against all ungodliness and wickedness, but of men suppress the truth by malice, For what is known of God is made manifest to them, because God made them openly. From the creation of the world the invisible things of the nature of God, an eternal power and divine nature, to be clearly seen, being to understand that it was, that men are without excuse. Because that, when they knew God, they glorified him not as God, nor gave thanks to Him, but became vain in their imaginations, and foolish heart was darkened. Professing themselves to be wise, have become ... fools2<br>God's being is clear what He made. The brightness shows him to have created the intricate mind of an infinitely intelligent Designer: that, as if the great task or a complex one part of the mind technology architecture indicates its intention. Moreover, our consciences and the equity of an uprising in our part with the corrupted one, then should we nevertheless tell me right and wrong who are moral and the God of a perfect possession of it. The truth is, if there be any atheists, not because it makes sense, because he does not want to face, that is, God poured out whom you are guilty. Not as God, and he tries to hide itself. It is not so of their senses. On the other hand the way of God had given to you.  
>How do we know the existence of God? Unless you begin with the assumption that he does, we cannot know that there are anything else? Unless we presuppose the God created us, understands the faculty of the sensible things of experience and reason, no faith or reason, of philosophy. Philosophically speaking, unless he is wise we know that God gave us sense, in which procedure is always to know there is no illusion? For the reasons we are not able to prove using the arguments can be reason! We must make what they assume to prove that we may strive, to approve of it. All the men of reason in a circle, but to God we leave to remain outside the circle like a dog, the tail without the hope of grasping a presumption that is exactly what About the philosophical, without beginning, we presuppose the God who spoke to the man, we perish not at all to reason distinguishes the rings of knowing the truth.<br>Now the reason for the positive is the communication of God to men. Moses received the law of Sinai. Testifies to this conjured them millions for his miracles. The going up of the Hebrew prophets and the descent of, and he spoke of the coming of the Messiah of the nations in the. Fulfilled the prophecies of the Jews, Jesus is the resurrection of the history of the teachings of Bible.3, having a new Messianic The Catholic according to the testimony, they are written to die, their testimonies have knowledge of a true.4  
>Many questioned as to the life? What is it? It is superfluous for the intelligent life we hear the living God. I am tired of atheism and frankly, knowing for rejoicing, and to revive, instantly serving God applies to any confusion. According to what is the meaning for human life? Let every man created in the image of God, and for that reason the individual is of great value.<br>An amnesty for atheists  
>new! And there is hope for atheists! After the Vietnam War the inhabitants of many expatriate Americans Canada and other places. THE forgiveness of the people to catch the established software house. News that he would return. All is forgiven. You will be taken up, embracing. And the God of impunity to the program. The true God, and just, and loving. His justice requires the rebellion of our to be punished. Piety, while the middle to make the justice of the order of restore us to the right with him. This man came for Christ is in the. Of love for us, O God assumed human nature has visited the earth to take upon himself the punishment we deserve law-breaking of our life. Jesus died the rebels into the place of the penalty, those who deserve it, whether religious or atheists. Discretion must be proved to be God is come to us, having raised up Jesus from the dead. This is more art, let him be the Christ shall receive the punishment of your faces. The election seems obvious to me! What to refuse the gift? THE forgiveness of how large the software! God wills that each one of us to admit we are mistaken, accept a price I came into the prepared, and with our own hands as far as he suffered he had dominion over our lives. Promised to renew us, that we may live a new life in his service, and that we should go we experience the presence of the ages. Atheists says: "God, I came home spiritually. All of atheism and also may be remitted. Says: "God atheists to be converted from their rebellion and to trust the living God, through Jesus Christ.<p>

And so this spoke Percy Jackson of Christ! Amen and amen!


End file.
